Aposta!
by Lana Evans Potter
Summary: Terminada! Junta: Lily. Tiago. Nathalie. Remo. Despedida. Aposta. Coma. Baile. Amor. Frustação Aposta!
1. Aposta é aposta!

Esclarecer: Todo mundo já ta cansado de saber que os personagens não é nosso é da J.K. e blábláblá.

**_Importante:_ Eu não coloco o Pedro nessa historia não tem Voldemort nessa fic e se tiver vai ser aquele super por cima sabe e eu tenho a mais total absoluta certeza que ele não vai entrar na fic!**

Sipnose: "Duvido você consiga reconquistar o Tiago!" amiga Lily. "Aé? Isso é o que vamos ver!" Lily. "Apostado então?" amiga Lily. "Claro!" Lílian aposta com sua amiga de que conseguira conquistar Tiago Potter após ele ter desistido dela, será que a ruivinha consegue?... PESSIMA EM SUMARIO, MAIS A FIC É BOAZINHA!

**

* * *

Capitulo 1 – Aposta é aposta! **

Aqui estou eu Lílian Evans chorando, me despedaçando por causa de uma babaca que me largou! Legal! Nunca deveria ter namorado aquele idiota do Sebastian Roggers. Namoro comigo durante 5 meses para me deixar com a desculpa: "A gente nunca iria dar certo mesmo e é de fulano que eu gosto"

-Que ódio! – Lily se levantou e olhou-se no espelho. Nossa eu estou parecendo um monstro! Cadê aqueles cabelos vermelhos lindos e sedosos e aquele rostinho perfeitinho e aqueles olhos verdes e não vermelho? Cadê a Lílian Evans 6° ano monitora equilibrada e gostosona? Também não é para exagerar! Não sou feia, mais também não sou bonita. Como dizem uma beleza normal. – Melhor eu sai logo desse banheiro da Murta que Geme porque eu não agüento mais ouvir ela chorar. Murta cala a boca!

-Buaaaaa sua feiosa todos pensam que a Murta que Geme... – Lílian saiu de lá antes de ela terminar. Foi ao seu dormitório pegou uma roupa e colocou dentro de uma bolsa. Estou precisando de um banho no banheiro dos monitores isso sim!

-Lily eu estava te procurando! O que foi? – Bom essa é a minha amiga Nathalie Biltre. Eu chamo ela de polaquinha e ela me chama de Incêndio. Ela é morena, cabelos bem longos, olhos castanhos estatura alta, bonita e é isso. Ela é uma verdadeira polaquinha! Apesar de eu nem saber o que significa isso.

-O idiota do Sebastian me largou pela vagabunda da Relison Lentrengg. Você conhece aquela garota que namoro o Potter!

-Ata sei. E ai o que você vai fazer agora?

-Toma banho no banheiro dos monitores.

-Ah me leva junto?

-Que?

-Me leva junto!

-Vão pensar que eu virei sapatão depois que terminei o meu namoro com o Sebastian!

-Ai Lílian que saco hem! Tá bom vai lá e não demora que eu vo fica te esperando no salão comunal!

-O.K.! – Lílian desceu as escadas e deu de cara com o seu tão odiado Potter! Ele desistiu dela no final do ano passado depois de uma briga feia. Agora ela estava tão horrorosa e tinha que se encontrar com ele! Que saco! – Ah, oi Potter

-Evans o que foi? Você ta tão...

-Horrorosa! - eu cortei logo ele porque odeio ver gente tentando não ser grossa.

-Por ai

-Obrigada pelo elogio agora licença dá p´ra sair da frente do quadro?

-Sempre tão educada! – ele como sempre foi sarcástico.

-Não enche! – ela o empurrou pro canto e saiu pela passagem. Como a presença dele me irrita. O garoto chato esse eu hem! Qual a senha mesmo do banheiro?

-Senha?- puta que senha é? Doce de que mesmo? Ah lembrei.

-Doce de goiabada. – Lílian entrou no banheiro encheu aquela banheira maravilhosa e tirou a roupa. Entrou rapidamente na água pois a sereia acabara de acorda e a sereia depois falava do seu corpo pra os outros monitores e pra todo mundo! – Que água mais deliciosa! – gemeu ela após se afundar na água.

-Olá Lílian.- lá vai aquela sereia chata e fofoqueira puxa conversa.

-A oi.

-Nossa e ai nunca mais nenhum monitor veio aqui já estava com tédio!- porque não corroída pelas traças para ver se mata o seu tédio.

-Pois é né a monitoria esta ficando cada vez mais trabalhosa. E o tempo vai se encurtando sabe?

-Ah sei, e ai quais são as novidades? – Definitivamente ela é curiosa. – Tipo faz tempo que eu não fico sabendo de nenhuma novidade!

Lílian passou xampu no cabelo e depois condicionador. Se ensabôo tudo na banheira e quando ela se enxaguou e levantou ela respondeu a sereia.

-A única coisa que eu sei de novo na escola é que eu levei um pé do Sebastian Roggers por que ele queria ficar com a Relison Lentrengg. Da minha vida só isso. – enquanto falava Lílian ia se trocando. Agora já esta pronta e estava na frente do gigante espelho arrumando o cabelo e a leve maquiagem. – Como estou? – perguntou Lílian quando já tinha passado quase nada de lápis e um batom da cor dos lábios. Com os cabelos preso em um rabo de cavalo.

-Esta linda – sereia falsa!

-Bom vou indo.

-Vem me visitar mais vezes!

-Claro, venho sim... – ela disse para a sereia após passar pelo quadro ela completou – evitar o Maximo possível esse banheiro Por sua causa!

Que legal, plena sexta feira, 7:00 da noite, daqui a 1 hora é o jantar, depois eu tenho que fazer toda a ronda da noite sozinha por que o Remo teve que ir para a casa dos gritos! A esqueci de falar, o Remo é um amigo meu, não muito próximo monitor também amiguíssimos dos "marotos" alias ele faz parte dos marotos. O grupo que o Potter, Black e Remo criaram para si próprios! Patético! Remo é o mais ajuizado dos marotos, mais não deixa de ser um. Ele é um lobisomem descobri isso faz pouco tempo e falei para ele. Prometi que não contaria nada e desde então somos "amigos".

Coitado a Lua cheia é terrível para ele. Mais fazer o que? Todos nós nascemos com uma maldição, externamente ou internamente. Nossa bolei uma filosofia! Louco! Vou anotar no meu caderno de filosofias depois.

-Lily que demora! – minha amiguinha polaquinha me esperando no salão comunal.

-Então vamos?

-Demoro! O jantar já vai ser retirado se bobear! – revirei os olhos. Minha amiga era compulsiva por comer na hora certa! Isso me irrita! Tipo doença sabe?

-Sabe eu to mal apesar de não gostar tanto assim do Sebastian. A gente já tava junto a tanto tempo que eu só vou ficar mal pela falta e habito.

-Sei, apesar de tudo a gente sempre fica mal neh? Principalmente quando é a gente que leva o pé!

-Nem me fala! To me sentindo um trambolho! Cara levar um fora de um cara é pior de que você pegar em uma barata viva! - eu e ela fizemos aquela cara de nojo. Chegamos ao salão. Todo mundo sentado o salão tranqüilo e chega nos. Dava para sentir o olhar de todos! Até me senti quente! Eu e ela sentamos em um lugar que sobrou. Que para o meu superazar foi perto de quem? Dos Marotos! Claro como sempre! – Vocês viram como o Remo tava antes de viajar? – eu perguntei cordialmente, nem os marotos sabiam que eu sabia do segredo! Só o Remo. Eles fizeram uma cara de preocupado.

-Bem, por que esse interesse Evans? – respondeu e perguntou justamente o Potter!

-É que eu considero muito ele. O coitado parece que nasceu em uma família de coelhos! Tem mais parentes que não sei o que e ainda a cada dia morre um! – isso não soou uma provocação e sim como eu queria. Em outras palavras estava confortando eles de um certo modo! E soou como uma piadinha de bom gosto que não se ria se entendia. – Nossa polaquinha como você ta comendo.

-Incêndio para de me chamar de polaquinha que eu detesto. – não segurei e dei uma risadinha baixa. Tive a leve impressão de Tiago deu um leve sorriso ao me ver ri mais quando eu ia olhar ele estava comendo e disfarçando bem!

Peguei um pedaço da carne de carneiro e quando eu comi senti um gosto horrível, comecei a tossir que nem uma louca. Depois de beber muito suco passo o gosto.Olhei pro Black e pro Potter, a cara deles entregavam tudo. Olhei para eles e arqueei a sobrancelha e olhei para eles. Eles por sua vez riram.

-Potter e Black, é muito legal neh deixar as pessoas com gosto de vomito na boca não é? – eles pararam de rir mais fizeram com um sim na cabeça. – Eu se fosse você tomava cuidado e abria o olho. – quase que sussurrei e sai da mesa "P" da vida. Claro que como a Polaquinha já tinha acabado de comer foi atrás de mim.

-Lílian eles não tiveram culpa que você comeu justo aquele carneiro! Tinha tanta carne porque você foi escolher justo o carneiro?

-A pelo amor neh! Agora eu vou andar com uma bolinha de cristal para saber se a comida tam ou não enfeitiçada!

-Nem foram provada a culpa deles nisso ta?

-A pelo amor de Deus!

-Lílian eu acho que você só faz isso para chamar a atenção dele! Depois do fora que você deu nele ele nunca mais quis saber de você! Mal olha na sua cara! Duvido você reconquistar o Tiago!

-Não acredito nesse absurdo de chamar atenção! Eu tenho ele quando quiser!

-Eu simplesmente duvido que você consiga reconquistar ele!

-Aé? Isso é o que vamos ver!

-Vamos fazer uma aposta! Apostatado então?

-Claro! Seu eu ganhar você vai fazer uma declaração de amor ao Remo na frente de todo mundo no salão principal!– a Nathalie ficou vermelha, ela gosta dele mais não tem coragem nem de chegar perto dele.

-E se você não conseguir conquistar o Tiago você vai dançar uma musica na frente de todo mundo no salão principal!

-Fechado. – a Nathalie saiu saltitando pelo corredor e Lílian ficou estática. Pera ai eu ou ter que ou ficar com o Potter ou dançar na frente de todo mundo. – Nathalie volta aqui! – Lílian correu e alcançou a amiga – mudei de idéia sobre a aposta.

-Aposta é aposta Lília!

-É né? Bom agora eu vou ter que reconquistar o Potter. – Lílian deu um longo suspiro. – não vai ser nada fácil, ainda mais depois de tantos foras!

-É concordo. Mais agora é ir rezando que você consegue! – rindo as duas foram para o salão comunal e minutos depois foram dormir no dormitório feminino.

* * *

Para mim as semanas nunca passaram tão rápidas!Nem tive tempo de fazer alguma coisa no _"CASO POTTER"_ mais tudo bem. Hoje é dia de passei a Hosmeade estou eu aqui linda bela e pronta esperando a Nath terminar de se arrumar para irmos a Hosmeade. É eu que vou fazer a Honda e tenho um plano bem simples. Aproximação bem pequena quase nada mais que vai me ajudar 2 vezes. 

Uma é para eu e a Nath comprarmos a roupa a fantasia porque vai ter um baile semana que vem que é a fantasia. Uma bela chance a minha. Eu me aproximo do Potter sem ele saber que sou eu e eu finjo não saber quem ele é até que escapa de mim acidentalmente que sou a Lílian Evans ele fica assustado fala quem é, eu finjo que fiquei um pouco assustada mais no dia seguinte a gente se acerta. E eu o reconquistei.

A segunda é apequena demonstração do jeito que eu posso ser manhosa e conseguir o que quero.

-A finalmente a senhorita terminou de se arrumar! Vamos logo que a gente tem que ir ver o Remo!

-Aé mesmo eu me esqueci. – antes de descer as duas se olharam no espelho pra ver como tava o visual.

Lílian tava de tênis preta com uma calça jeans preta e larga com uma blusinha básica rosa bebê, o cabelo tava repartido em dois lados e tinham uma trança folgada e bem baixa que caia sobre os ombros.

A Nathalie estava com uma saia sintética preta que batia um pouco a baixo da coxa, um salto alto e uma blusinha rosa choque bem folgada e feminina que estava escrito: "Vou aonde quero e porque quero" O cabelo estava solto batendo até a cintura.

-Vamos? – perguntou a Lílian enquanto colocava sua bolsinha atravessada nela.

-Vamos. – elas desceram a escada do dormitório e como já tinham tomado café foram direto

-Sera que a gente vai demorar muito pra achar o Remo? – mal ela acaba de falar nele e virar o corredor os marotos estavam indo a direção ao saguão um pouco mais a frente.

Lílian com um sorriso no rosto corre para o Remo e pula nas suas costas ficando de cavalinho nele. Ele quase que caiu o que só fez ela rir mais.

-Caramba Lílian quer me matar?

-Não Reminho lindo, você é muito mais útil para mim vivo.

-I sabia que tinha algum interesse pra você chegar em mim assim já que a gente não se fala tanto, tanto assim.

-Bom vou direto ao ponto! – descendo das costas dele ela olha para ele e coloca a mão no ombro dele. Provocando um certo ciúmes na Nathalie e deixando o Tiago e o Sirius que estavam ali surpreso com essa cena. – eu queria te pedir pra você fazer a Honda hoje em Hosmeade para mim! – ela disse toda manhosa se espreguiçando como uma gata manhosa nele.

-Ah Evans não vai sar não ele já tem compromisso com a gente! –disse o Tiago antes que o Remo pudesse responder. E para a surpresa dos marotos ela não gritou fez a mesma cara de manhosa só que ainda pendurada em Remo e disse a ele:

-A, por favor, gente faz esse favor para mim! –ela se virou para o Remo e sussurrou bem baixinho no seu ouvido para que ninguém ouvisse. – eu te entendo que você seja um lobisomem e nesses dias obviamente não faz a ronda eu cuido de tudo isso sozinha mais é que quando você ta bom você só fica com seus amigos e nada de fazer a ronda! Que, quê custa fazer isso pra mim só hoje? – ela desgrudou dele e o olhou manhosa.

-Esta bem, esta bem! – Lílian deu um abraço nele e deu vários beijos no rosto dele. – Mais não vai se acostumando não viu mocinha? – ela parou o abraço e ficou do lado da amiga.

-Esta bem! – ela foi se afastando deles e antes de virar o corredor ela disse: - viu aprende com a mestra! – as duas soltaram uma grande gargalhada não passando despercebida pelos marotos.

* * *

-Aluado o que ela te disse que fez você mudar de idéia? – perguntou o Tiago estranhando muito tudo isso. Nem sabia que Remo falava com ela. 

-Ela disse uma coisa que se eu for pensar bem é verdade. Ela disse que entende que eu sou um _"lobisomem"_ – ele sussurrou essa palavra – E que nessas noites é obviou que eu não vou poder ajudar, mais quando eu to bem eu nunca ajudo sempre fico com vocês! Ai como ela sempre segura as pontas pra mim eu decidi ajudar-la hoje. E além do mais eu tenho vocês pra fazer companhia.

-Remo ela sabe que você é um _"aluado"_ e você nem contou pra gente! Por que você falou pra ela? – perguntou o Sirius.

-Eu não contei ela descobriu sozinha mais ela prometeu não conta nada e não mostrou nenhum preconceito. E eu acabei esquecendo de conta.

-Então aquela historia de que a sua família parecia um coelho era piada com a nossa cara? – perguntou o Tiago irritado.

-Que historia? – indagou Remo

-Ah deixa pra lá! Vamos logo pra Hosmeade. – falou Sirius. Eles seguiram o mesmo caminho que elas seguiram antes.

* * *

-Puta que sorte a nossa! Cara todas as carroças estão lotadas e somente uma a última esta totalmente disponível! Muita sorte a nossa, parecer que esta carroça estava reservada pra gente. – enquanto falava Lílian entrou na carroça e logo em seguida a sua amiga senta na sua frente. 

-Sorte mesmo porque eu pensei que teríamos que sentar em carroças diferentes!

-Olá meninas não tem mais lugar em nenhuma carroça seria muito incomodo se a gente sentar aqui? – era Remo que acabara de abrir a porta e logo atrás estava o Sirius e o Tiago

-Claro Remo! Será um prazer! – disse Lílian docemente. Remo entrou e sentou-se justamente no lado da Nathalie que deu uma leve corada, depois o Sirius entrou e se sentou ao lado do Remo e sobrou justamente o Tiago sentar ao lado da Lílian. Ta isso ta mais é parecendo historia de filme ou de livros infantis de príncipes encantados!

Eles ficaram dez minutos quietos e tinha ainda um lugar sobrando na carroça, o do lado de Tiago.

-Caralho que demora! – disse Lílian já cansada de esperar e todos a olharam de um jeito: "nossa que boca suja!" e ela arquiou a sobrancelha para eles que pararam de olha-la. – Eu vou a pé! – enquanto dizia isso Lílian se levantou e abriu a porta e desceu.

-Lílian você ta louca? – perguntou a Nathalie olhando-a pasma junto com os outros.

-Esses testrálhios idiotas que acho que decidiram fazer greve hoje! Prefiro ir de a pé.

-Tes o que? – perguntou o Sirius. Lílian revirou os olhos e disse:

-Testrálhios, Black. É um animal que só quem viu a morte pode vê-lo. Ele voa e...Pera ai! Ele voa!

-E daí? – perguntou o Tiago.

-A não Lílian nem pensar! Eu não vou voar nesse treco! Eu não os vejo, pelo menos você vê!

-Isso não tem nada a ver! Eu falo pra você como se guiar!

-Hei você já viu a morte? – perguntou o Tiago.

-Já sim. – amargurada ela responde. – meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro e só eu e a minha irmã sobrevivemos, então vimos eles morrem ser poder nem ao menos se mexer devido às ferragens.

-Ah me desculpe sinto muito.

-Não precisa dizer palavras que não sente. – Lílian suspirou e olhou para a amiga – e então testrálhios eu acho melhor não porque a gente seria expulso então vamos de a pé!

-Eu não. – Lílian ouvindo isso se virou para trás e começou a contar:

-1,2,3 e já. –a porta se abriu e a Nathalie saiu Por ela

-Espera eu vou com você! – ela correu até a Lílian que a esperava.

-Sabia. – as duas começaram a caminhar em direção para ir a Hosmeade e quando passando pela primeira carroça ela ouviu alguém gritar:

-Elas são malucas! Vão de a pé. – Lílian e a Nathalie começaram a rir.

-Pelo menos a gente vai chagar lá antes do horário de voltar! – Lílian berrou de volta. Agora elas já passavam pelo portão de Hogwats. – Você já sabe que fantasia você vai usar?

-Não eu vou ver na hora! – Nathalie parou e tirou os saltos, estavam quase na metade do caminho e as sandálias estavam matando-a. – E você já sabe com que fantasia vai? – Agora as duas começaram a andar.

-Não, acho que eu vou ver na hora mais eu quero usar uma mascara de rosto inteiro. Ou quase, quero algo que não de pra saber quem sou!

-Legal! – agora elas estavam na metade do caminho, Lílian inspirou fundo o cheiro de mato que vinha dos dois cantos da estrada. Ela já estava cansada dos passos lentos da amiga então ela se preparou começou a correr e gritou: - a primeira que chegar ganha 60 sicles da outra!

A amiga da Lílian tentou correr mais estava descalça e seus pés já não agüentava pisar forte no chão de pedra, ela para põe o salto e começa a andar bem devagarzinho. A Lílian já deve ta quase chagando em numa hora dessas!

Depois de uns 15 minutos andando ela ouvi passos atrás dela e olha para atrás. Tiago, Remo e Sirius estavam vindo. Ela não conversava com eles mais como ela precisava de companhia resolveu esperar e parou até eles chegarem nela.

-Cadê a Evans? – perguntou o Tiago

-A gente fez uma aposta de corrida só que ela não corre, voa e sumiu na minha frente, eu não consegui alcançar ela e então decidir ir andando! E a uma hora dessas ela deve estar acabando de comer um delicioso sorvete de pistache que o Tizinho de hosmeade vende que ela sempre compra quando chega lá e indo em direção a Roupas, Modas e Magia compra a fantasia dela antes que eu veja, e ela vai ficar me esperando lá para ver com que fantasia eu vou! – o modo com que ela falou com tanta certeza do que ela estava e iria fazer foi tão engraçado que todos riram, mais depois de pensar na parte da fantasia ela ficou levemente emburrada.

* * *

-Nossa eu nunca comi um sorvete de pistache tão gostoso! – dizia Lílian enquanto entrava na loja Roupas, Modas e Magia. – Boa tarde Morgana! 

-Lílian que bom te ver! – Morgana saiu de trás do balcão e foi até Lílian abraça-la. – Cadê todo mundo que não chega?

-É a carroça que não saia nunca ai eu decidir vir a pé. Uma hora dessas as carroças devem estar partindo.

-Ai Lílian eu fiz uma surpresa para você nesse baile depois do que você fez por mim você merece! Pena que não teve nenhum baile antes mais o que importa é que vai ter e eu separei uma surpresa para você!

Lílian lembrou-se o motivo dela ter virado amiga da Morgana uma jovem de apenas 22 anos que abriu uma loja de roupas que vendia de tudo. Foi no 3° passeio a Hosmeade que teve. As meninas decidiram fazer uma rapa total na loja dela, sem pagar nada! Elas chegaram em muitas e não teve como controlar. Lílian jogou um feitiço na porta que se trancou e puxou para dentro todas as meninas que saíram da loja. Lá dentro trancadas, Lílian e Morgana controlaram elas que estava sobre efeito de uma poção que ainda é mistério de quem deu a elas. Mais mesmo assim elas tiveram que pagar cada uma 57 galeões pelo dano a loja.

Por ter salvado a loja da Morgana elas viraram muito amigas.

-Bom Lílian essa fantasia me custou bem caro! Mais você merece! – ela estendeu a fantasia na frente de Lílian que ficou boquiaberta com a fantasia! Era simplesmente linda! – E então gostou? – perguntou Morgana guardando a fantasia.

-Eu simplesmente amei! Mais Moragana não precisa! Deve ter sido uma fortuna!

-Foi, mais não tem problema! Você merece! – Morgana estava toda sorridente.

-Eu pago!

-Nem pensar dá azar! No Maximo você pode pagar ¼ da fantasia!

-Tá bem! Quanto é esse ¼?

-70 galeões!

-O que? – mais esse vestido é simplesmente uma furtuna! Não eu não mereço!

-A Lílian pelo amor de DEUS! E nem pague esse ¼ para mim! Isso é uma ofença! – Lílian pensou um pouco. Tenho uma idéia! Vou eu mesma compra o vestido da Nathalie já que ela demora 2 horas pra compra e no final quem sempre escolhe é eu!

-Espere um segundo! – Lílian foi atrás das pratelheiras, até achar o vestido único o mais caro da loja, que a Morgana fazia para a primeira cliente que tivesse dinheiro comprar sendo só ela que teria essa fantasia. Lílian pegou a fantasia que custava 70 galeões e oi até Morgana. – Bom fazemos um seguinte, eu vou comprar essa fantasia para uma amiga minha, e eu pago 100 galeões por ela. Eu te passo as medidas esta certo?

-Esta mais tem certeza de que essas medidas estão certas para eu ajustar? – enquanto falava Lílian já tinha anotado em um pergaminho

-Tenho!

-Então eu vou fazer os ajustes no manequim. E Lílian a fantasia fica comigo! A que eu fiz pra você! Pra não correr o risco de ninguém ver antes da hora. Eu falei com o diretor de Hogwats pedindo uma exceção para você no dia do baile, pra você se arrumar aqui e você vai pra Hogwats por uma carroça, e vem para cá pelo pó de flú. Você só não volta pelo pó de flú porque se não você vai ficar toda cheia de cinzas, e ai eu aproveito e faço a sua maquiagem!

-Perfeito! – Lílian dava pulinhos de alegria.

-Aqui esta a fantasia da sua amiga. – Morgana lhe entregou a sacola que estava a fantasia.

-Sabe eu tive muita sorte de te pode ajudar!

-Por que?

-Porque você acabou ganhando no total 6.000 galeões das meninas e eu ganhei 5.000 por te ajudar! Se não eu não teria dinheiro para nada!

-Até que foi sorte ter acontecido isso e você estado aqui se não ia ser só prejuízo pra mim! – rindo Lílian vê a amiga chegar com os marotos.

-Nath! Que demora! Meus 60 sicles! – Lílian estendeu a mão e a amiga colocou o dinheiro na mão dela. – Vamos embora? – Lílian perguntou pra ela.

-E a minha fantasia.

-Dessa vez eu comprei! No final sou eu que sempre escolho mesmo!

-Mais e as minhas medidas?

-A eu sei a sua medida eu não sou uma amiga desnaturada como você! – a Nath ficou vermelha Lílian riu – estou brincando. Mais por via das duvidas vamos experimentar! – as duas entraram em uma cabine e Lílian vez a coitada vestir a fantasia sem poder ver, queria fazer surpresa. Lílian virou ela para o espelho – abra os olhos!

A Nathalie não acreditou no que estava vendo. Estava só com a fantasia e a mascara e não estava maquiada mais mesmo assim estava linda com a fantasia.

Era de dançarina do ventre só que invés de saia era uma calça feita 2 véus em cada perna e na parte da calcinha era como se fosse um shortinhos bem pequeno azul assim como toda a roupa e formava um cinturão. No cinturão era todo desenhado com miçanguinhas azuis escuras, e a barriga estava toda descoberta, revelando que ela era bem magrinha, na parte do tope era reto e também todo desenhado com miçanguinhas azuis escuro. Em baixo do tope tinha umas fileiras de miçangas começando em fileiras curtas até a do meio que era a mais comprida e batia um pouco a cima do umbigo e voltava a ser pequena.

A mascara era apenas nos olhos, era azul e tinha miçangas também desenhando a mascara. Nos pés nela usava um sapato meio arábico bem ao estilo azul.

-Lílian eu amei! Amei mesmo! Nossa obrigada mesmo! – ela desfez o sorriso e disse um pouco triste – tomaras que poucas pessoas apareçam com essa fantasia!

-Nathalie Biltre, você não sabe mesmo reconhecer o que é bom! Isso ai eu paguei um roubo! É aquele modelo exclusivo!

-Eu não acredito Lílian! – Nathalie se jogou em cima da Lílian e sorria de mais e começou a beijar a bochecha da Lílian – Hei Nathalie eu gosto é de homem!

-Ah, desculpe – Nath sorriu encabulada.

-Bom eu vou te esperar lá fora ta? Se troca rapidinho ta?

-O. K.!

Lílian saiu da cabine e avistou os marotos saindo da porta.

-Remo espera! – Lílian correu até eles que pararam na porta e esperaram ela chegar. – Remo eu só vim dizer que a pessoa a qual te pertence e você pertence a ela, eu acabei descobrindo como ela ira ao Baile! Ira de Dançarina do ventre só que invés de saia vai usar uma calça e a roupa é azul! – sem dar mais explicações deixando ele e os outros confusos ela virou-se e foi até a cabine que estava a amiga e eles seguiram o seu caminho já com suas fantasias compradas.

-O que você foi falar com ele? – perguntou Nath que estava esperando Lílian do lado da cabine.

-Nada só fui confirmar se ele ia fazer a ronda mesmo, apesar de no momento não precisar!

-Ah, ta sei!

-Nath vamos na Dosdemel antes que a cambada chegue e a loja lote?

-Vamos, Vamos.

-Tchau Morgana! – disseram as duas em uníssono enquanto saíram da loja.

Elas saíram da loja somente com uma sacola, a que a Nath carregava e percebendo isso Nath perguntou:

-Lily cadê a sua fantasia? Por um acaso você não vai ao baile?

-Ah, não, quer dizer, sim eu vou ao baile!

-Mais então cadê a sua fantasia?

-Esta muito bem guardada e segura! Espera até ao baile!

-Que fantasia é a sua?

-Você vai ficar sabendo no dia do baile!

-Ah Lily... – antes que a amiga implorasse Lílian cortou.

-Esperes e veras! – chegando na Dosdemel Lílian entrou e foi direto para um corredor deixando a amiga para atrás.

Ai meu deus eu tenho que levar bastante leite bruxa já que sempre que a cambada ta aqui eu nunca consigo! Lílian pegou uma cesta e colocou 40 latas de leite bruxa, depois pegou 30 barras de chocolate e 5 pacotes de chicletes dura mais.Pegou 60 pacotinhos de feijoizinhos de todos os sabores e 20 pacotinhos de sapos de chocolate.

-Lílian você compro quase a Dosdemel inteira! – disse Nath indignada! – Olha o tamanho da minha sacola e olha o tamanho da sua! – Nath levantou a sacola dela e a da Lílian, a da Nath era praticamente um pacote e a da Lílian era um pouco maior do que uma sacola de um vestido enorme.

-Ah eu nunca posso comprar muitos doces que eu gosto porque todo mundo leva primeiro! Por isso hoje eu aproveitei! – Disse Lílian parecendo uma criancinha. Ainda não tinha chegado as pessoas de Hogwats, e Lílian estava sorrindo e pulando enquanto caminhavam pela Hosmeade. – Vamos à Zonco's?

-Lílian! Ainda temos muitas coisas pra fazer! Não vai dar tempo da gente zoar a escola sem fazer algo bom o bastante pra fazer do jeito que você gosta: "Não culpam a gente e não culpam ninguém!"

-Pra tudo se dá um jeito! – disse Lílian enquanto entrava na Zonco's ainda com um grande sorriso no rosto e pulando, quando ela viu os marotos ela estava completamente sem graça! Estava parecendo uma criancinha que nunca saiu de casa! Parando de pular rapidamente e agora com um fraco sorriso ela e a Nath chegaram até eles: -Oi de novo!

-Oi... – disseram os outros ter em uníssono

-Parece que estamos sempre nos encontrando hoje neh? - perguntou Lílian enquanto a Nath segura as sacolas e ela pegava uma cestinha e olhava a mesma estante que eles estavam.

-Evans eu não sabia que você fazia traquinagens pela escola. A sempre e eterna: "Eu sou a monitora certinha defensora dos fracos e oprimidos que nunca faz mal a ninguém!". – disse Tiago completamente sarcástico.

-E sou! Tirando a parte certinha! Eu não faço mal aos outros! Eu só faço algumas brincadeirinhas que nunca prejudica alguém! – ela respondeu completamente calma sem alterar a voz. O que surpreendeu a todos.

-Lílian você ta bem?- Lílian arqueou uma sobrancelha e Remo rapidamente completou. – Você não gritou com o Tiago pelo que ele disse!

-Eu adotei um dilema agora: "Não perca o seu tempo com o que não tem conserto". Entendeu o que eu quis dizer? O que me adiante gastar a minha voz se não adianta nada eu ralhar com ele? E outra a vida é curta de mais para se perder tempo com brigas infantis! – todos se surpreenderam com a resposta da garota. Até ela mesma, que nem sabia o porque estar agindo daquela maneira. Só sabia que essa nova maneira de agir estava deixando-a mais leve e feliz.

-Então o que vamos comprar? – perguntou Nath a Lílian.

-O mesmo de sempre e vamos ver o que chegou de novo! – dizendo isso as duas saíram daquele corredor e foram para trás de um pequenino corredor que se chamava o Corredor negro. Nenhum Grifinório, lufa-lufa ou um Corvinal iam lá. Diziam, que tinha coisas macabras e negra e só os sonserinos iam para lá.

-Lílian o que você faz nesse corredor negro? – gritou Remo para que possa ser ouvido por elas.

-Nem tudo o que parece é! – ela riu e agora ela completou gritando a eles – Vocês não foram burros o suficiente para acreditar na lendinha de coisinhas macabras não é? – Com o silencio deles era obvio que sim – A não acredito pensei que fossem mais inteligentes!

-E somos Evans só que pensamos que tivesse coisas macabras ai! – disse Sirius

-Sirius – percebendo que o chamou pelo nome e que ele estranhou ela completou – posso te chamar assim não é? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça e com um pequeno sorriso ela continuou – Porque você não vem até aqui? – eles foram até o corredor que elas estavam e ficaram impressionados com o que firam. Tinham vários aterfatos incríveis. Lílian pegou justo o artefato que eles estavam admirando. – Se chama o triplo pântano.

-O que isso faz? – perguntou Tiago.

-Transforma 3 corredores Ligados em pântanos fedorentos muito mais eficientes do que bomba de bosta!

-Uau! Como vocês usam isso e nunca levam a culpa?

-A eu e a Lily senta e fica pensando estratégias que a culpa não vai cair em nos e nem em ninguém! E olha que dá certo! Sabe aquela vez que o corredor da sonserina ficou escorregadio e grudento? E não se sabe até hoje quem o fez!

-Nossa! Eu não acredito que foram vocês! Passamos noites tentando descobrir os nossos rivais! – disse Tiago. Lílian revirou os olhos.

-O efeito escorregadio é esse. – disse Lílian apontando os pacotes que ela pegou. – e o grudento é esse aqui: - disse ela enquanto apontava outros pacotes que ela pegou.

-Ata legal. – disse Tiago.

-Bom então vamos? – disse Lílian já com o carrinho cheio.

-Vamos - disse Sirius com uma cesta lotada.

Eles passaram pelo caixa e saíram, estavam indo em direção para o três vassouras e quando estavam chegando viram uma manada de alunos de Hogwats correndo desabalados atrás deles.

-Corre! – gritou Lílian, eles saíram correndo desabalados ao três vassouras. Estava muito difícil devido ao grande numero de sacolas, mais eles chegaram a porta do três vassouras e eles estavam já em seus calcanhares, até que a Lílian correu na frente e pegou a ultima mesa do canto.

-Cara eu achei que eles iriam me atropelar! – Remo disse após todos terem se acomodado na mesa e as pessoas entrarem até lotarem completamente. Lílian começou a rir histericamente daquela situação. A Nath quebrou o salto no meio da corrida, a sacola do Tiago estourou a alça, Sirius caiu no chão e machucou o braço, Remo estava contando os matérias comprados na Zonco's e deixou um monte de pacotes cair no chão e Lílian por sua vez só corria.

-Qual é a graça Evans? – perguntou o Tiago irritado, o que fez Lílian rir ainda mais.

-Lílian isso não tem graça! – disse Nath, no que Lílian tentou ficar seria mais ela não conseguiu conter o riso.

-A quer saber eu vou é pedir as cervejas que eu ganho mais! – disse Sirius levantando da mesa no que a Lílian segura seu braço e agora seria ela diz.

-Traga uma garrafa de um litro e meio.

-Que? Mais a gente ta em 5!

-Confia em mim e trás 1 garrafa de um litro e meio!

-Tá bom, só quero ver o que essa maluca vai fazer! – resmungou Sirius enquanto foi buscar a garrafa. Logo em seguida ele volta com uma única garrafa na mão.

-Me dá aqui! – ela disse antes que ele pudesse fazer nada ela arrancou a garrafa da mão dele e viro de um só gole.

-Hei garota ta maluca? Que zoar com a nossa cara?

-Cala a boca se ta ai. – enquanto dizia isso ela tirou tudo que estava em cima da mesa despertando a curiosidade de todos. – Verdaterdeslhes. – disse ela enquanto apontava a varinha para a garrafa.- A coisa é bem simples. – dizia ela debruçada na mesa enquanto todos prestaram bastante atenção nela. – Se chama o jogo da Verdade ou desafio. Quem cair nessa ponta – disse ela apontando no fundo da garrafa – pergunta a pessoa que cair desse lado – ela apontou para o bico da garrafa. – se ela quer verdade ou desafio. Se a pessoa escolher desafio terá que fazer o que a pessoa que perguntou o que ela iria querer mandar. Terá que fazer sem objeções. Se a pessoa escolher verdade terá que responder uma pergunta e não poderá mentir. A garrafa ta encantada e não deixa a pessoa mentir. E ai topam jogar?

-É pra já! – disse Sirius todo empolgado

-Tamo nessa. – disse Tiago empolgado também.

-É né, eu tenho certeza que eu vou ser obrigada a participar mesmo se eu quiser. – disse a Nath

-Bom todo mundo concordou eu não vou ser o contra. – disse Remo

Após isso Lílian gira a garrafa e ela para nos seguintes pares:

**Continua...**

**N/A: Mal eu não? E ai gente o que acharam? Essa brincadeira eu inventei de colocar assim do nada. E eu tenho que dar os créditos dessa brincadeira. Eu tirei de uma outra fic só que eu não lembro nome e procurei e não achei. Mesmo assim fiquem sabendo que não fui eu que inventei isso.**

**Mais bem fic não rodará só em torno dessa brincadeira. O próximo capitulo acho eu que será só essa brincadeira depois acontecem mais coisas, e tals, vai ser bem legal.**

**A brincadeira só serve mesmo é pra esclarecer algumas coisas.**

**Bom é isso.**

**Deixem Reviews para eu saber o que vocês estão achando da fic!**

**Bjokas!°**


	2. O jogo da verdade ou desafio

**N/A: **Uma menina comentou aqui dizendo que polaquinha é como se chama as prostitutas que veio da polônia mais saiba que eu vo cancela esse apelido por via das duvidas e que eu não coloquei esse apelido nela pra dizer que ela era prostituta! Você sabe disse e fica fazendo idiotices!

**Capitulo 2 – O jogo da verdade ou desafio**

_(Verdades poderão vir átonas nesse pequeno jogo!)_

"_A garrafa ta encantada e não deixa a pessoa mentir. E ai topam jogar?_

_-É pra já! – disse Sirius todo empolgado_

_-Tamo nessa. – disse Tiago empolgado também._

_-É né, eu tenho certeza que eu vou ser obrigada a participar mesmo se eu quiser. – disse a Nath_

_-Bom todo mundo concordou eu não vou ser o contra. – disse Remo_

Após isso Lílian gira a garrafa e ela para nos seguintes Pares:" 

**Lílian vs. Remo.**

-Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Lílian arqueando uma sobrancelha para Remo.

-Desafio.

-Troca de lugar comigo – disse ela se levantando da mesa. Todos acharam essa atitude da Lílian muito estranha, mais Remo trocou e não falou nada. Agora Lílian estava de frente para o Tiago e a amiga estava em frente a Remo. Os únicos que poderiam ser beneficiados com tudo isso. E desse jeito seria muito mais fácil a Lílian tirar o Tiago.

-Bom já que ninguém se pronuncia eu vou rodar a garrafa – disse Sirius.

A garrafa começou a rodar sem parar em um ritmo frenético parecia que estava sendo enfeitiçada coisa que realmente não estava, pelo menos é o que eles achavam, pois nem Lílian sabia mais o seu olhar estava tão fixo que a garrafa começou a roda sem parar. Percebendo que as pessoas começavam a olhar das mesas do lado Lílian acabou desfiando o olhar da garrafa fazendo ela parar instantaneamente.

**Tiago vs. Lílian**

Lílian sentiu um arrepio percorrer por toda a sua espinha. 'Cara eu sei que eu queria isso mais eu acho que não to tão preparada assim para esse momento. Mais bom Lílian Evans agora você vai ser super sincera e vai arrasar tudo! Tanto com respostas quanto com perguntas.'

-Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Tiago com um leve sorriso maroto.

-Verdade! – o clima naquela mesa começou a esquentar só com a intensidade que eles se encontraram agora. Tiago finalmente faria uma pergunta a Lílian Evans e ela não iriam mentir! Não podia. 'Muito bem Evans se prepare para a pergunta' preparou-se Lílian.

-Por que você nunca aceitou sair comigo?

-Por que eu sempre achei e ainda acho que eu não sou nada para você! Eu não passava de um mero desafio para você. Pelo menos é isso que eu pensava.- ela interrompeu em uma pequena pausa e deu um grande gole na garrafa que acabara de ser trazida pela madame Rosemerta para então continuar. – no meu conceito você me usaria e me jogaria fora. Faria comigo o que fez com todas as outras garotas que você ficou. Usar e jogar fora. Só que eu achei que se eu aceita-se eu seria acho que 1 minuto que as outras teve com você. Afinal as garotas só ficam com você por 48 horas! É praticamente uma lei isso! Ta certo eu exagerei no Maximo agora que você alterou o seu tempo e esta mais demorado é 1 semana! Mais mesmo assim! Eu não queria ser um mero brinquedinho na sua mão! – todos ficaram de boca aberta, a Lílian Evans falou o motivo que ela não saia com o Tiago sem se alterar. E de uma lavada só. A cara do Tiago era espantosa, parecia que acabaram de jogar um balde de água fria nele, enquanto a cara de Lílian era a de quem realmente disse o que pensava. E estava levemente triste, enquanto a dos outros era de boca aberta.

-Nossa! – disse Tiago após se recuperar. 'Será que eu sou esse monstro que ela pinta? Será que para as garotas eu sou um monstro que só usa e abusa delas? Cara isso o que a Lílian disse enquanto ao prazo não é bem assim! Eu procuro a garota que valha a pena! E ela vale a pena pra mim!' Pensava Tiago após ter se recuperado.

-Sirius busca muita cerveja amanteigada para a brincadeira ficar legal! A gente te espera! – disse a Nathalie.

-O.K. – disse Sirius. No estante seguinte ele volta com uma caixa de no mínimo 100 garrafas igual a que a gente usava no jogo de cerveja amanteigada lotada. Isso atraiu a curiosidade de todos que logo pararam de olham.

-Nossa Sirius eu disse "muitas" e não "todas" as cervejas amanteigadas. – Sirius faz uma careta e todos rirão descontraindo o ambiente. Remo gira a garrafa.

**Lílian vs. Tiago**

Estava parecendo que era tudo armada para um Tirar o outro mais não era.

-Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Lílian.

-Verdade.

-Por que você sempre insistiu para sair comigo? Era um desafio tão grande assim ou era uma aposta que você se deu por vencido? – ela perguntou normalmente enquanto virava uma garrafa inteira de cerveja amanteigada. E colocará no canto aonde estavam fazendo uma mini pirâmide de garrafas. Tinha já uma de cada uma e essa era a segunda de Lílian.

-No começo eu quis sair com você por que te achei bonita. Depois de 2 foras eu me perguntei "Nossa a primeira garota que me rejeita! Como é que pode? Eu vou conquistar ela!" Ai você se tornou um desafio – Lílian fez uma cara levemente de desdém mais nada disse só deu um gole na cerveja amanteigada 'A já que essas cervejas não é alcoólicas eu tenho o direito de beber de monte' pensou Lílian enquanto dava um gole na cerveja amanteigada e por fim Tiago continuou. – Só que depois de 4 foras você deixou de ser um desafio para mim, eu não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo! No começo quando me sentia ferido achei que era o meu orgulho ferido. Mais eu, após algum tempo percebi que gostava de você Lily! – Tiago pigarreou – Evans, ou melhor já que estamos sendo tão sinceros acho que a partir de hoje não é necessário concorda? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça. – Mais então, eu só desisti de você Lily porque você me humilhou demais! Se você me odiasse tanto pelo menos uma atitude realmente bonita de sua parte você poderia ter me feito! Mais não parecia que me humilhar te dava prazer! Você fazia questão de me humilhar, de gritar na frente de todos que me odeia, de que nunca vai sair comigo! Porque nunca me chamou de canto e não teve uma conversa realmente civilizada? Nem que fosse somente para dizer: "Olha Potter entenda que eu não quero ficar com você! Por favor não insista mais! Não quero te humilhar!" Mesmo que a sua vontade fosse de me humilhar. Se fosse não me humilhasse tanto assim, você realmente teria atitudes nobres! – Tiago se calou. Falou tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta e o prendia a algo eu nem ele sabia. Ele se sentia leve, porém o clima estava pesando.

Lílian ainda estava digerindo aquela jorra de água fria que caíra sobre a sua cabeça! 'Ele tem ração' pensou Lílian magoada e cheia de remorso não deixando transparecer. 'Eu é que sou o monstro da historia! Mesmo que ele não se sentiu o que ele sente por mim, (afinal a garrafa não se sobrepôs o que significa que ele estava sendo sincero.) eu poderia ter chamado ele e canto mais não! Eu tinha sempre que humilha-lo na frente de todo mundo!' Lílian se sentia a pessoa mais suja do mundo. Sentia vontade de chorar mais parece que as suas lagrimas não acharam a Lílian digna de lagrimas o que deixou ela mais mal ainda mais sem deixar transparecer. Ela pegou uma garrafa de cerveja e virou de uma vez só.

-Bom eu vou buscar mais cervejas!- disse Sirius ao perceber que a garota bebera quase 30 garrafas nesse meio tempo fora os outros que tinham bebido pelo menos umas 5 também.

-E eu vou ao banheiro. –disse Lílian se levantando e indo ao banheiro, 'E ao contrario do que você ta pensando não foi por causa do Tiago. Ou melhor, diretamente por causam dele. Mais foi indiretamente! Afinal eu só bebi cerveja por causa dele e quero ir ao banheiro porque bebi cerveja!' pensava Lílian a caminho do banheiro.

Ela usou e depois se olhou no espelho, grossas lagrimas começaram a rolar de seu rosto, como ela poderia ser assim? 'Como eu pude ser tão horrível?' Perguntava-se Lílian por pensamento enquanto lavava a cara e após isso ela passou quase nada de lápis, o que escondia bem que ela chorou e também realçava muito o seu olho. Após se olhar no espelho se sentiu feliz. 'Nem tudo esta perdido, ai meu DEUS eu não to gostando do Tiago! Admito o meu erro mais pra mim ele ainda não mudou!' e pensando assim ela voltou para a mesa, Sirius já tinha voltado e todos ao constatar que ela não se acabou de chorar (é o que eles pensam) eles estavam mais animados e voltaram a se sentar.

Lílian gira a garrafa

**Remo vs. Sirius**

-Verdade ou desafio?

-Desafio – responde Sirius a Remo. Pensando um pouco Remo disse.

-Ta vendo aquela loirinha ali? Ela é solteira e eu quero que você chegue nela sem falar nada e aperte a bunda dela e de um Beijo na boca dela.

-Só isso?

-Só.

-Moleza. – e lá foi Sirius, fez o que Remo mandou e levou um belo tapa na cara. Todos da mesa que acompanhavam a cena riram. E ela ao perceber que era conseqüência de algo que a gente fazia se irritou ainda mais se era possível e saiu do Três vassouras furiosa junto com sua amiga.

-Tow! – imitou a Lílian fingido que era a garota e o Tiago fingindo que era o Sirius. Lílian dá um falso tapa na cara do Tiago e faz um barulho de tapa com a boca e depois Tiago fica com a mão na bochecha, fazendo todo mundo rir.

-Re,re que engraçado – disse Sirius sarcástico meio otário. – Então vamos rodar! – Sirius roda a garrafa.

**Lílian vs. Remo**

-Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Lílian a Remo

-Verdade! – 'Hum ainda bem ele escolheu verdade. Esta na hora de beneficiar uma amiguinha minha!' pensou Lílian e logo após disse como se ela já tivesse planejado essa pergunta a muito tempo

-Remo você gosta de alguém que esta aqui no três vassouras?

-Bom eu gosto e ela esta aqui. –Nath deu uma leve desanimada 'bom quem sabe não seja eu não é? Até parece.' Lílian sorriu satisfeita.

-Nossa ela deve estar realmente perto para você saber que ela esta aqui! O três vassouras esta abarrotado! – Remo corou rapidamente e sorriu amarelo.

-Mais ou menos. Ela já esteve mais perto de mim hoje! - ele respondeu muito sem graça e bebeu a cerveja amanteigada. 'Cara, pode ser eu, pode ser eu, pode ser eu, pode ser eu, pode ser eu, pode ser eu, pode ser eu, pode ser eu, pode ser eu, pode ser eu, pode ser eu, pode ser eu, pode ser eu, pode ser eu, pode ser eu, pode ser eu, pode ser eu, pode ser eu, pode ser eu, pode ser eu, pode ser eu, pode ser eu, pode ser eu, pode ser eu, pode ser eu' surto a Nath 'Mais pode não ser. Muitas pessoas saíram das mesas para ir ao balcão' e a Nath desanimou novamente e rodou a garrafa.

**Remo vs. Nathalie**

-Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Remo um tanto quanto tenso.

-Ver-ver-verdade. – respondeu Nath muito nervosa bebendo grandes quantidades de cerveja amanteigada.

-É verdade que você gosta de alguém aqui da mesa? – 'ele sabe! Ele sabe só pode ser isso' pensou a Nath mais mesmo assim respondeu com sinceridade afinal a garrafa não iria deixa-la mentir.

-É verdade! – o clima ficou meio tenso.

-E eu poderia saber quem é?

-Não! – respondeu ela um pouco ríspida – quer dizer... – ela disse meio encabulada. – uma pergunta por rodada!

-Certo, certo. – disse Remo meio inconformado com a resposta 'É o Sirius ou o Tiago! É o Sirius com certeza! Só pode ser! Ele é que é o garanhão da parada!' e o Tiago rodou a garrafa mais uma vez.

**Tiago vs. Lílian**

-Verdade – disse Lílian antes que ele pudesse perguntar sobressaltando a todos.

-Você sente algo por mim? – essa pergunta pegou Lílian desprevenida.

-Bem eu...eu...- disse Lílian gaguejando sem saber o que responder. – eu... eu não sei! – disse Lílian muito confusa. – sabe eu sempre em toda a minha vida pensei em ti odiar! Mais de uns tempos pra cá, ou melhor, hoje, eu acordei nem me reconhecendo com todas as aquelas coisas que eu disse na Zonko's de que eu adotei um dilema que eu descobri isso na hora. Mais eu estou gostando de você. – percebendo que ele entendeu errado ela completou – Não como um amor afinal nem eu sei. Mais estou gostando de te conhecer melhor e perceber que você não é aquela pessoa que eu pensei!

-Hum... legal! – disse Tiago sem saber o que falar. Rodou a garrafa.

**Nathalie vs. Remo**

-Verdade! – falou Remo antes que a Nathalie perguntasse.

-O nome da garota que você gosta? – Remo engasgou com a sua cerveja amanteigada. 'Será que vai dar muito na telha?' pensou Nath não deixando transparecera sua incerteza. Mais precisava saber quem roubou o coração de seu amado.

-Ah... er... isso não vale!

-Vale sim Remo! – interrompeu Lílian – pode falando! – ela disse em um tom ameaçador de meter medo. 'Como uma pessoa pode ser tão doce e ao mesmo tempo tão mortal como a Lily?' se perguntou mentalmente o Tiago.

-Mais!

-Agora! – disse Tiago bravo percebendo toda a jogada da Nath e do Remo.

-É a Nathalie Biltre! Satisfeito agora? – disse Remo que não sabia aonde enfiar a cara. A Nathalie se segurou para não sair gritando e dar um beijo nele

-Não brinca! Isso não tem graça!

-Nath ele num ta mentindo! A garrafa não acusou! – disse Lílian. A Nathalie tava tão feliz que levantou e deu um selinho nele e depois disse que teria que ir ao banheiro. –Então Remo entendeu agora aquela parada da fantasia? – A ficha caiu imediatamente em Remo. Lílian falou a fantasia da Nath pra ele. O que significa que a Nath também gosta dele.

A Nathalie chegou na mesma hora impedindo Remo de falar qualquer coisa. E girou a garrafa.

**Lílian vs. Tiago**

-Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Lílian

-Verdade. – Lílian se mexeu para se acomodar melhor na cadeira para só dizer então:

-O que você sente por mim? – clima tenso. Todos ficaram olhando de Tiago a Lílian, de Lílian a Tiago. Até ele responder:

-Decepção, raiva, angústia, desgosto – a Lílian fez uma cara péssima mais ele continuou – Amor, amizade, cumplicidade, carisma... Em fim, eu sinto tantas coisas por você! Mais tudo o que eu sinto de ruim é por causa dos foras e da humilhação que você me fez passar! Mais em fim é tudo isso o que eu sinto por você! Basta apenas você escolher o que quiser!

-Hum – pigarreou Lílian desconsertada, olhou pela janela e viu a noite então ela pegou a última garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que sobrou, virou em um gole e secou a garrafa por dentro com um feitiço. Após isso ela conjurou uns papeis com algumas coisas escritas dentro e prendeu eles dentro da garrafa com uma tampinha. Todos a olhavam atentos até que ela falou: - Bom como creio que essa possa já ser a última rodada ela vai ser diferente – ouve uma troca de olhares com todos e quando isso ocorreu com Remo e Nathalie eles desviaram os olhares rapidamente cheios de vergonha. Após a troca de olhares Lílian continuou: - Por isso não haverá a pessoa que vai responder. Só a que vai pergunta. A pessoa em que cair a parte de fazer perguntas vai falar um desafio e depois pegar um desses papeis que esta dentro da garrafa para decidir quem terá que faze-lo esta bem assim?

-Hamram – disseram todos em concordância. Lílian gira a garrafa.

**Sirius**

-Eu desafio a dançar a musica da Beyoncé – In da Club em cima do balcão do três vassouras – disse ele enquanto apontava para o único balcão do três vassouras.

-O.K.! Mais Sirius isso não é muito pesado não? Quer dizer o três vassouras ta saindo gente pela porta! Ta uma multidão enorme lá fora esperando pra entrar! Aqui dentre as pessoas estão quase subindo nas mesas!

-Lily se for uma gostosa que subir na mesa pra dançar eu não vou reclamar nem um pouco! –brincou Sirius ao ver a careta que a Lílian exibia no rosto com esse comentário. – mais bem querida Lily a Madame Rosemerta tem som adaptado e tem essa musica nesse som. Ela nos adora. Com certeza ela deixara a gente dançar em cima do balcão! E alias é para ser um desafio não é? –ela fez que sim com a cabeça – então! Tem que ser difícil!

-Ta o.k. Sirius! – falou Lílian um tanto quanto receosa. Sirius fez um feitiço e um papelzinho saiu da garrafa e foi para sua mão. Ele quando viu rio e depois mostrou para todos.

-"Todos terão que executar o desafio inclusive o desafiador e mais uma garota(o)" – Sirius leu em voz alta para que todos pudessem ouvir.

-Ai meu Deus eu não acredito!- disse Lílian apavorada. – eu tenho pavor ao palco! Tenho pavor a publico!

-Ah Lílian vai! – disse Sirius achando que era palhaçada dela.

-Você vai sim! – disse Tiago tentando levantar ela da cadeira

-Gente é serio! A Lílian tem pavor de publico! – disse Nath

-Serio? Eu achei que era zueira – disse Remo

-Eu só faço assim se for uma coisa se suma importância para mim! – disse Lílian com as mãos começando a suar.

-Lil, - Lílian estranhou quando Tiago chamou-a assim. Nunca ninguém havia chamado daquela maneira – por favor! Essa é uma ocasião especial para todos! Por favor faça isso! – disse Tiago suplicando tanto na voz quanto no olhar – Olha eu posso ser seu par! Eu te ajudo!

-É Lily vai! Eu fico dançando com o Remo – disse Nath enquanto ela e o Remo coravam furiosamente – o Tiago com você e o Sirius escolhe alguém!

-É Lil! Por favor, Eu te ajudo! Você supera isso! – disse Tiago. Nathalie se aproximou do ouvido dela e sussurrou:

-Se você não for dançar, ninguém vai dançar! E você vai acabar me prejudicando com o Remo! Vai amiga por favor faça isso por mim! E por você também!

-Esta bem Nathalie mais só por sua causa! E fique sabendo desde já que se eu perder ou ganhar a aposta já vai ta pago! Afinal isso é uma tremenda multidão do colégio que esta aqui! –sussurrou de volta Lílian.

-Esta bem! – disse a Nathalie em voz alta. – Vamos? – disse ela ao pegar na mão de Remo.

-Vamos sós espera eu arranja um par! – disse Sirius. – enquanto isso vão indo pro balcão falar com a Madame Rosemerta! Eu já estou indo lá!

Eles obedeceram a ordem do Sirius e foram para o balcão. Eles falaram com a Madame Rosemerta e ela concordou em deixarem eles dançarem no balcão. Quando Sirius chegou de mãos dadas a uma garota bem bonita loira eles começaram a tirar copos e esvaziarem a mesa.

Todos subiram na mesa e ficaram em suas posições. Só Lílian que não subiu.

-Vamos Lílian vem comigo – disse Tiago estendendo a mão pra Lílian subir no balcão – por favor não desista agora. – ela deu a mão para Tiago e subiu na mesa. Primeiro vinha o casal Sirius e a Loira chamada Elisa ele, assim como todos os garotos, estavam um pouco atrás delas e meio que de lado, dando a impressão de que elas estavam na frente, depois vinha Tiago e Lílian e por ultimo vinha Remo e Lílian. Lílian respirou fundo e disse para Tiago:

-Eu não vou conseguir!

-Feche os olhos e deixe a musica te levar! – Lílian respirou fundo e seguiu o conselho de Tiago.

_**Beyoncé - In da Club (remix)**_

O ritmo da música começou a tocar. De olhos fechados Lílian começa a se deixar levar pela musica e começa a remexer os quadris timidamente até ela ir se soltando e ser deixada levar pela musica.

Go Shorty, it's Beyoncé,

We gon' party like it's your birthday

We gettin' naughty like it's your birthday

So put your drink up in the air if you feel sexy

I'm the chick with the hot ish, Manolo Blahnik

Jimmy Choo kicks, killin' it, who you with?

Me and my girls at the party with the diamonds zinati´s

I'm that classy mami with the Marilyn Monroe bods

I'm that fly chick 5'6 Marc Jacob mini

Ghetto fabulous, glamorous, it's effortless

Make up light, we with my pastel Louis

Designer scarf, work of art, rockin' vintage Gucci

_Lílian já estava rebolando como se não tivesse ninguém na frente dela. As outras garotas dançavam mais não com a mesma sensualidade da Lílian Os rapazes dançavam bem sensuais, como se estivessem fazendo Strip-Tease a diferença era que eles não tiravam as roupas, o que era bem a vontade do Tiago de ter a sua amada na sua frente rebolando graciosamente, e a vontade de Sirius também., já que a garota estava rebolando na sua frente e ela era bonita, e como Sirius é bem afogueado estava ficando louco de vontade de fazer loucuras com a garota ali mesmo. Mais se conteve._

You can find me in the club sippin' on some Bud

Daddy, I got what you need, you a sexy little thug

Don't wanna be your girl, I ain't lookin' for no love

So come give me a hug, you sexy little thug

You can find me in the club sippin' on some Bud

Daddy, I got what you need, you a sexy little thug

Don't wanna be your girl, I ain't lookin' for no love

So come give me a hug, you sexy little thug

_Lílian tomou coragem e abriu os olhos, ela viu que todos estavam gostando da dança e dançavam com eles também. O que deixou ela encorajada. Ela saiu do lado de Tiago e foi andando pelo balcão e rebolando sensualmente para o delírio dos garotos. E quando Lílian se virou para voltar para Tiago ela viu que ele se abaixou e estava deixando as garotas passarem as mãos pelo seu tórax e com um pouco de ciúmes Lílian foi sensualmente até Tiago e levantou-o para o desagrado das garotas. Lílian deixou Tiago de pé e levantou seus braços deixando ele como se fosse uma asa de uma avião. Lílian virou-se para ele e começou a passar as mãos pelo tórax do rapas passando até a sua coxa. Deixando o Tiago louco de desejo e os garotos loucos de prazer._

My nails, my hair, my diamond rings

Shinin' with all my fancy things

My crib, my car, my clothes, my jewels

Why you mad 'cause I came up and I ain't changed

I'm that girl wearin' Chanel pearls

Chandeliers in my ears from Benedicks and , uh

You feelin' my style, you feelin' my flow

Hair sheek, smells sweet like flow to flow

_Tiago levantou Lílian e deixou-a de frente para o publico de costas para ele porem bem agarrada ao seu corpo. Tiago levantou as duas mãos da garota e deixou elas no alto junto com as suas. E eles começaram a rebolar lentamente e em harmonia como as ondas de um mar. Ele encosta sua boca no ouvido da garota e sussurra: "Eu não disse que seria fácil?" e lhe dá uma pequena mordidinha no modulo da orelha dela._

I'm the lady sippin' Bailey's while I strut like a

model

If the ladies wanna hate me I just send them a bottle

I know I got it, but don't flaunt it even though

brothers want it

Dancin' dirty while I'm flirtin' 'cause he's checkin'

up on me

You can find me in the club sippin' on some Bud

Daddy, I got what you need, you a sexy little thug

Don't wanna be your girl, I ain't lookin' for no love

So come give me a hug, you sexy little thug

You can find me in the club sippin' on some Bud

Daddy, I got what you need, you a sexy little thug

Don't wanna be your girl, I ain't lookin' for no love

So come give me a hug, you sexy little thug

My nails, my hair, my diamond rings

Shinin' with all my fancy things

My crib, my car my clothes, my jewels

Why you mad 'cause I came up and I ain't changed

Ho...

Ho...ho...ho...

Ho...ho...ho...

Ho...ho...ho...

Ho...ho...ho...

You can find me in the club sippin' on some Bud

Daddy, I got what you need, you a sexy little thug

Don't wanna be your girl, I ain't lookin' for no love

So come give me a hug, you sexy little thug

_Todos agora dançavam como no inicio se preparando para o final da musica. Dançavam bem leves e bem sensuais. Lílian já não estava tão colada do Tiago mais mesmo assim ela conseguia sentir o inebriante perfume de Tiago e sentir o calor de seu corpo. Assim como Tiago podia sentir o calor do corpo da Ruiva e sentir o cheiro gostoso que saia dos cabelos sedosos dela._

You can find me in the club sippin' on some Bud

Daddy, I got what you need, you a sexy little thug

Don't wanna be your girl, I ain't lookin' for no love

So come give me a hug, you sexy little thug

_A dança acabou. Todos que estavam no palco fizeram uma breve reverencia e todos aplaudiram pedindo bis._

Eles desceram do palco em uma gota de fôlego principalmente Lílian e Tiago que dançaram particularmente melhor que todos. Madame Rosemerta subiu ao palco quando eles desceram ela disse a todos que o showzinho acabou e desejou a todos um ótimo termino de passeio.

-Pre... si...as...mos...de...uma...cer...vê...já...a...man...tei...ga...da...! – disse Lílian entre fortes puxões de ar que ela dava.

-É por conta da casa! – disse ela enquanto trazia 6 copos de cerveja amanteigada.

-Valeu madame Rose! – disse Sirius. Todos beberam bem rápidos a bebida.

-Tem algum banheiro que a gente possa usar para se arrumar? – perguntou Lílian.

-Claro! É só entrar naquela porta. – disse a Madame Rosemerta apontando para uma porta que ficava atrás do balcão. – A e se forem tomar banho não deixem tudo molhado!- Lílian concordou com a cabeça enquanto ela a Nath e a Elisa iam para o banheiro.

Lílian entrou no banheiro. Era muito bem iluminado, tinha uma pia bem grande e um espelho que ia por toda a extensão da pia. Tinha 6 boxes de banho e 6 boxes com uma privada dentro. A Nathalie e a Elisa ficaram se molhando pela pia.

-Gente aqui tem banheiro! Pra que ficar tomando banho de gato na pia! – Lílian disse indignada no que as duas garotas concordam e entraram no banheiro antes que a Lílian. Lílian entrou no boxe e tirou a sua bolsa. "Sorte a minha sempre andar com uma roupa reserva e tudo o que se usa para tomar um banho".

Lílian tomou um delicioso banho, secou com uma toalha que tinha no banheiro os seus shapoos e depois se secou e colocou seu lingerie branco que ela trouxe na bolsa. Ela abriu a porta se uma vez.

-Será algué... – ela não pode terminar. Ela se deparou com todas as amigas prontas e os marotos se arrumando. Ela ficou sem reação na hora e percebeu que estava só de calcinha e sutiã. Ela puxou a toalha rapidamente e se enrolou – deixa pra lá! – ela disse fazendo um gesto de não com a mão fechando a porta e terminou de se trocar e só saiu do boxe totalmente vestida e após ter secado o boxe que ela usará.

Os marotos ainda estavam lá. Ela fico morrendo de vergonha então colocou toda a sua roupa em cima da pia e encolheu todas elas para caber na mini bolsinha. Ela obteve muito sucesso. Penteou o cabelo e passou uma leve camada de lápis nos olhos e um brilhinho na boca.

-Nossa Lílian você leva uma casa dentro da bolsa? – perguntou Remo bastante surpreso ao ver que ela estava com outra roupa outra sandália.

Lílian estava com um vestido branco que batia um pouco a baixo da coxa. Tinha um aspecto de amassado e isso o deixava todo especial. Tinha algumas flores estampadas a barra do vestido e algumas florzinhas estampadas no decote reto. O vestido era de alcinhas e a alça do sutiã não aparecia devida ser de silicone. Ela estava com uma sandália baixa branca, e os cabelos bem penteados e ondulados úmidos caídos nos ombros.

-Não eu só sou previnida!

-E como...- disse Tiago.

-Bom todos estão prontos não? Então vamos! – disse a Elisa. – A meu nome é Elisa Lee prazer! – apresentou-se ela a Lílian!

-Prazer o meu! Você é de que casa?

-Grifinoria também! – disse ela sorrindo todos saíram do banheiro e quando Lílian foi fechar a porta murmurou um feitiço e o banheiro ficou impecável. As toalhas secas e no devido lugar, e o chão completamente seco.

-Bom meninos, acho melhor vocês saírem pelos fundos! – disse Madame Rosemerta no que todos assentiram e saíram pelos fundos. Eles deram de cara com um jardim lindo. Parecia uma praça. Lílian subiu no banco e se sentou aonde se encosta a cabeça. Ela estava devidamente sentada de modo que ninguém pudesse ver algo a mais através do vestido. Todos se sentaram e ela por fim disse:

-Vocês repararam como o machismo esta grande hoje em dia! Ela nos chamou de "MENINOS" porque não "MENINAS" já que estamos em partes iguais? Três meninos e três meninas? Que machismo! – todos riram e começaram a conversar sobre banalidades.

* * *

Eles conversaram animadamente. Todos conheceram bem melhor a Elisa e acharam ela uma pessoa muito bacana. Ao olhar no relógio Remo diz quebrando todo aquele clima e extrema felicidade e harmonia.

-Bem gente eu acho melhor nos irmos andando!

-Ta então por que caminho vamos? – perguntou Lílian ao se levantar e olhar para os três caminhos que tinham.

-Provavelmente todos vão dar em Hogwats. O problema é decidir que caminho seguir! – disse Remo

-É fácil! – disse Lílian no que todos olharam para ela. – É só a gente se separar em casal e seguir um caminho diferente um do outro! Bom os pares pode ser o Remo e a Nathalie, Sirius e a Elisa e eu e o Tiago!

-Ótima idéia! – disse Tiago ao pensar na possibilidade de poder ficar sozinho com a Lílian.

-Pra não atrapalhar muito eu acho melhor a gente mandar as coisas pra Hogwats! – disse a Nathalie.

-E como faremos isso o "Senhora-Pensa-Em-Tudo" ? – perguntou Sirius.

-Assim! – disse Lílian ao apontar para um canto aonde estavam todas as sacolas e murmurar: - Lugarescer! – as sacolas imediatamente saíram voando em direção a Hogwats.

-Nossa Lílian aonde a gente vai encontra as nossas coisas depois? Espero que não com a Mc'Gonagal!

-Pode deixar Sirius quando você chegar vai tar tudo certo. Em seu lugarzinho bonitinho. Quer dizer no seu caso vai tar tudo no meio dos seus bolos de bagunça!

-Como você sabe que o nosso quarto é bagunçado? Por um acaso você já entrou lá dentro enquanto estávamos fora? – disse Sirius enquisitadoramente.

-"EU" fui "SIM" "UMA VEZ" no "SEU DORMITORIO" para te levar para a "DETENÇÃO" que "QUE VOCÊ!" "QUERIA FUGIR!" – disse Lílian destacando o Eu, sim, uma vez, seu dormitório, detenção, que você e queria fugir de um modo levemente sarcástico

-Crianças não briguem! – disse a Elisa entrando na frente dos dois que nem tinham começado a brigar. –Bom vamos logo! Sirius a gente vai nesse primeiro caminho. – ela puxou Sirius para dentro de uma trilha cheia de Laranjeiras.

-Bom vamos nesse Remo? – perguntou a Nath apontando para o da outra ponta que era quase que um pomar coberto de arvores.

-Vamos! – e eles seguiram para esse caminho deixando a Lílian e Tiago sozinhos.

-Bom vamos nesse então? – disse Lílian apontando para o único caminho que sobrou, o do meio, ele era todo florido e tinha algo como se fosse um suporte aonde algumas flores rameiras estavam espalhadas.

-Claro! Primeiro as damas! – disse Tiago fazendo uma breve reverencia a Lílian e dando espaço para ela passar.

-Obrigada gentio cavalheiro! – disse ela após passar se abaixando levemente como uma mini-reverencia.

Eles adentraram na trilha, após entrar na trilha e não dando para ver a pracinha eles começaram a andar e começaram a ver vários tipos de flores.

-Espere um momento! Vamos fazer buquês de flores? Só pra que "passar o tempo" – sugeriu Lílian indo no canto da larga trilha indo pegar umas flores. Ela sentiu um alito quente e refrescante penetraram na sua pele e ouviu, Tiago dizer em sei ouvido.

-Claro, mais eu não sabia que você gostava de fazer buquês.

-É uma das coisas que eu mais gosto! – disse ela com um lindo sorriso. Ela já havia pegado bastante Lírios e Rosas de varias cores quando sente as mão de Tiago virar seu rosto delicadamente para ele. Ela saio da posição desconfortável em que estava e ficou reta encarando Tiago nos olhos.

-Achei essa flor rara e achei que combinaria muito com você! – disse Tiago ao depositar um lírio extremamente raro de se encontrar. No miolo e um pouco fora dele era um roxo Lilás e nas pontas eram brancas. Ele Colocou a flor na orelha dela, e combinou perfeitamente. – Ficou lindo! - Lílian sorriu radiante.

-Obrigada. – Após isso eles andaram mais um pouco, e a Lílian pesa em uma pedra. – Ai!

-Que foi? – disse Tiago extremamente atencioso indo ao encontro dela.

-Nada eu acho que pisei em uma pedra!

-Deixa eu te levo! – dizendo isso ele a pegou no colo como se ela fosse um bebê.

-Tiago o que você esta fazendo?

-Você não machucou o pé? Eu vou te levar! – após andar um pouco Tiago já estava casado até avistar um banho debaixo de uma linda arvore e se sentar lá. – Graças a Deus um banco! – ele disse se sentando ainda com ela no colo. Ela se ajeita e ainda continua no colo dele a diferença é que ela se sentou e as flores ameaçaram cair. Ela pegou o maço de flor.

-Ai!

-O que foi Lílian?

-Espetei meu dedo num espinho! – ao dizer isso ela colocou as flores em um canto do banco e ele pegou sua mão rapidamente. Ele tirou o espinho do dedo dela o colocou o dedo dela na boca para estacar o sangue. "Ele esta sendo tão atencioso! Ele fica tão lindo quando faz cara de serio ou preocupado! Ele é lindo! Eu vou agradecer a Nath eternamente por ela ter acabado feito uma aposta comigo e tudo acabar se esclarecendo e eu finalmente descobri a pessoa maravilhosa que ele é e inclusive que eu o amo!" ao perceber que estava sendo observado Tiago fala:

-O que tanto olha?

-Eu? Estou te admirando. – Tiago a olhou de um modo indecifrável por um instante e deixou que o dedo que estava em sua boca escorregasse. Lílian sentia o coração acelerar e pegou a mão que estava na boca do Tiago e colocou em volta do pescoço.

Ele a olhou intensamente como se perguntasse se ela permitiria que ele a beijasse e os olhos verdes dela brilhavam intensamente como um sim.

-Sabe, cheguei a conclusão de que te amo! – disse Lílian para ele.

-Lílian eu ainda gosto muito de você! Eu te amo mesmo! Mais não diga que me ame se é mentira, se é apenas um impulso!

-Não, não, não! Eu descobri agora que eu te amo de verdade! – Tiago sentiu sinceridade nas palavras dela. E iniciou um beijo que ela nunca se esqueceria: "O Primeiro Beijo do seu Conto de Fadas!".

* * *

Lílian e Tiago ficarão se beijando durante um bom tempo. Ficaram conversando sobre tantas coisas. Lílian ficou falando para ele o quanto ela descobriu que gostava dele. Era uma coisa inexplicável, e ele dizia o mesmo a ela. Eles ficaram assim um bom tempo até que eles começam a caminhar para Hogwats. O caminho para eles parece que se tornou um caminho que apenas de 3 passos. Chegaram em Hogwats e ainda faltavam 10 minutos para os alunos chegarem de Hosmeade. Tiago e Lílian começaram a andar abraçados andando em passos lentos, mais nenhum dos dois estavam com pressa de chegar ao salão comunal.

Quando chegaram ao salão comunal eles presenciaram uma cena inédita. Sirius e a Elisa estavam com bagaço de laranja por todo o corpo e a roupa de ambos estava toda laranja. O Remo e a Nathalie estavam no maior amasso em cima do sofá daqueles que te da tesão só de ver.

-Humrum, - pigarreou Lílian e Tiago ao mesmo tempo fazendo a Nathalie e o Remo se desgrudarem na mesma hora, os dois estavam descabelados, sem um pingo de fôlego e com os lábios super inchados. – Nossa o casal ai poderia fazer isso em um quarto reservado? Eu é que sabe quando eu querer ver esse tipo de coisa eu assisto um vídeo pornô! – disse Lílian com uma cara falsamente irritada enfrente ao Tiago que esse a abraçava – a e antes que me perguntem vídeo é um aparelho trouxa e eu num to afim de explica, to com preguiça, ou melhor tenho coisas melhores a fazer.

-Concordo plenamente! – disse Tiago enquanto a ruiva o guiou até um sofá de dois lugares e o sentou lá e sentou em seu colo e começaram a trocar beijos ternos.

-Elele, eu vo é pro meu dormitório melhor do que segurar vela! – disse Elisa se levantando

-Eu também vou! – disse Sirius e ao perceber o olhar maliciosa dela ele completou – para o meu dormitório mais se você quiser que eu vá pro seu!

-Tapado! – ela disse divertida e foi para o seu dormitório assim como o Sirius.

Lílian e Tiago ficaram dando alguns beijos, e ela parou e olhou para ele e disse em seu ouvido enquanto o Remo e a Nathalie se engoliam.

-O que estamos tendo? – perguntou Lílian.

-Hoje eu não sei! Só sei que amanhã a gente vai ser namorados! Se você aceitar é claro!

-É... eu... é... Clã...é... claro que eu aceito! – disse ela pulando em cima dele fazendo eles caírem no chão ela em baixo e ele em cima. Ele deu um beijo bem ardente nela e no mesmo instante começaram a se beijar ela ouviu um barulho do outro lado do retrato da mulher gorda e levantou rapidamente. – O galera o povo vai entra nçao é melhor a gente i pro dormitório?

-Claro - concordaram todos. Tiago e Lílian se despediram dando uns selinhos e ela e a Nath entraram no dormitório na mesma hora que elas fecharam a porta a manada de alunos entraram no salão comunal.

-Nath você e o Remo estão namorando? - ela fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. – Ai eu não acredito! – disse Lílian pulando em cima da Nathalie.

-Só que a gente não vai contar para ninguém por enquanto ta?

-O. K. eu juro segredo! – disse Lílian fazendo o sinal de segredo delas.

-E você e o Tiago estão namorando?

-Apartir de amanhã!

-Ah amiga parabéns!

-Obrigada! – elas se abraçaram e Lílian após ter se trocado deitou na cama e antes de fechar o cortinado em volta da cama : - Boa noite Nath e não vai se encotrar com o Remo as escondidas em! – ela recebe uma traviseirada em resposta e a amiga disendo:

-Adivinhona!

**Continua...**

**N/A: E ai mais um capitulo saindo do forno! **

**Bom como toda a felicidade dura pouco a de Lílian acaba no próximo capitulo  mais tem que acontecer não é? **

**Esse capitulo não tem mto o que falar! Mais gente preste atenção esse fato vai ser importante nos próximos capitulo:**

**Lílian tem pavor de palco! Só faz se for algo muito importante!**

**Bom é isso agora vamos as REVIEWS!**

**Ysi: **Ainda bem que você gostou da fic! A Lily ta meio diferente! Esta parecida do jeito que eu realmente imagino que ela seja! E eu vo fazer o Maximo pra postar rapidinho! E você comenta esse capitulo me dando uma nota pra saber como as coisas andam na minha fic!

**Dudinka Tonks: **Eu sei que eu sou má! E olha obrigado mesmo por ter falado que eu escrevo bem! Essa é a minha 4ª fic e isso ainda é pouco pra receber esse elogio! Ah e eu acho que a fic é essa que você falou não tenho certeza.

**Mayra: **Eu é que rio de tudo! Ai eu decidi colocar aqui! E eu acho que esse jogo da verdade deixou muito a desejar, mais mesmo assim muito obrigada e comente novamente!

Bjokas!°


	3. Não é nada disso que você esta pensando

**Capitulo 3 – Não é nada disso que você esta pensando droga! Parte 1**

-E você e o Tiago estão namorando?

-Apartir de amanhã!

-Ah amiga parabéns!

-Obrigada! – elas se abraçaram e Lílian após ter se trocado deitou na cama e antes de fechar o cortinado em volta da cama disse: - Boa noite Nath e não vai se encontrar com o Remo as escondidas em! – ela recebe um travesseiro no meio da cara em resposta e a amiga dizendo:

_-Adivinhona!_

* * *

Lílian acordou bem cedo naquela manhã. Olhou para o relógio e ainda eram 5:00 da manhã. Sentou-se na cama e foi tomar um delicioso banho. Ao voltar ela vê a sua amiga e as companheiras dormirem que nem pedras. Ela foi até o seu guarda-roupa, escolheu uma lingerie e colocou o uniforme com a capa e tudo mais. Até ai tudo estava aparentemente normal, até as suas companheiras de quarto acordarem junto com a Nath. 

Lílian enrolou tanto sem se arrumar no quarto que as meninas já tinham ido embora e só ficou a Nath pronta esperando a Lílian, que foi ao seu armário colocou uma linda bota de cano longo e preta. Ficou na frente do espelho, e pegou a sua varinha no que Nath a olhava com uma estrema curiosidade.

-Sabe vou mudar o meu visual. A gente ainda tem tempo de sobra não tem? – disse Lílian

-É temos mais o que você vai fazer?

-Esperes que verás! - nesse exato momento ela apontou a varinha para se própria e começou a murmurar vários feitiços tão rapidamente que Nath mal conseguiu ver ela no meio da fumaça perfumosa que se instalou na Lily. Lílian colocou um feitiço na amiga para que ela não pudesse ver ela se arrumando e foi o que aconteceu. – Prontinha como estou? – disse Lily após murmurar o contra feitiço na amiga para ela poder ver como a Lílian estava.

-Esplendida, linda, maravilhosa e gostosa nunca seriam um terço de como você esta! – disse Nath de boca aberta. As roupas que a Lílian sempre usava larga e grande deram lugar para roupas menores e mais justas. A saia de Lílian estava agora na coxa, o sobretudo que batia na dobra do joelho batia nos pés, a blusa social que sempre foi larga deu lugar a uma blusa bem justa com os últimos e o primeiro botão aberto, revelando a barriga delgada e que seus seio volumosos em um leve decote, no colo da Lílian havia um grande colar com um coração grande de prata, No rosto Lílian passou lápis e um brilho nos lábios, os cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos e brilhosos.

-Ai brigada amiga! – disse Lílian pulando no pescoço da Nath. – bem agora vamos descer neh?

-É vamos mais isso tudo é efeito Tiago?

-Isso é só o começo do que o efeito Tiago pode fazer em mim! – rindo as duas desceram a escada do dormitório e chegaram no salão comunal junto com os marotos que ficaram de boca aberta com a Lílian.

-Lily você esta... – Tiago tentou achar uma palavra que cabia como ela estava mais foi impossível de achar essa palavra – Você esta... De mais, linda, perfeita você ta Lílian! – ela foi até ele que trocaram um beijo terno e suave, no que Remo e a Nathalie fez igualmente só que com mais fervor no beijo.

-Hum Hum – pigarreou Sirius para dizer que estava presente, já que ele não tinha ninguém a paquerar, porque quando desceram o salão comunal estava vazio. – Se me permitem eu to afim de toma café da manhã e não de virar uma vela!

-Estressado! – disse Nathalie com pouco caso, e dizendo isso eles foram indo o salão principal.

* * *

Eles acabaram de entrar no salão aonde as pessoas não fazia nenhum movimento de tão impressionados que estavam. Primeiro Remo Lupin namorando? Essa era nova! Ele morria de vergonha de garotas. Segundo e muito assustador: Tiago Potter nunca namora ninguém, estava namorando justo quem? A pessoa que odiava ele e ele começou a odiar no final do ano passado! Terceiro: A Lílian Evans estava muito mais do que linda e gostosa! 

Eles começaram a caminhar para a mesa da Grifinória e todos começaram a falar rapidamente, o que fez a Lílian revirar os olhos após se sentar com os outros.

-Esse povo adora uma fofoca! Antes do almoço o colégio inteiro vai ta falando que eu te chantagiei ou visse versa para a gente namorarmos!

-Lily é melhor ir se acostumando com isso! – disse Tiago. Lílian suspirou comeu algumas torradas, bebeu um leite quente e começou a comer morango com mel o que despertou a curiosidade do Tiago. – Lílian você come morango com mel no café da manhã? – ela revirou os olhos

-Não Tiago eu como morango com torrada! É claro que eu como com mel você não ta vendo? – disse ela muito divertida

-Dãã eu sei mais é que eu estranhei nunca conheci alguém que comia morango com mel no café da manhã!

-Agora você conh...

-Lil você poderia me dar esses morangos? – perguntou com a voz pastosa e carregada de sensualidade o ex-namorado da Lílian o Sebastian Roggers que tinha acabado de sair da mesa da Corvinal a casa da qual ele pertencia.

-Não! Estou comendo eu e o meu namorado! – disse ela fria, Tiago não estava comendo já havia comido o café da manhã e tinha pegado um para experimentar com mel mais nas circunstancias ele não desmentiu a Lílian. – Na sua mesa tem um pote cheio de morangos porque tem que pegar justo o daqui?

-Porque eu queria falar com você! Sei que esta magoada mais eu me arependi...

-Roggers a garota já tem dono se você não se manco ainda! Você a dispensou agora só porque ela arranjou alguém melhor que você, você quer ficar com ela? Te manca! E eu se fosse você saia correndo antes de levar um porrada na cara! – disse Tiago de pé ficando de cara a cara com o Roggers.

-Estou morrendo de medo! – ironizou Roggers no que todo o salão ficou quieto.

-Você esta me desafiando? – "ferrou!" pensou Lílian ainda estática sem reação.

-Estou!

-Tiago não! – foi tarde demais. Tiago já tinha dado um soco em cheio na cara do Roggers que caiu para atrás. – Tiago não vale a pena! – Lílian disse segurando o braço do Tiago inutilmente pois se ele quisesse sai teria se soltado

-Você tem razão Lily! – ele de virou para o Roggers que ainda estava no chão com a boca sangrando no canto e disse: - Teve sorte por causa que a Lílian pediu mais tome cuidado para não trombar em mim pelos corredores se eu não estiver com ela pois você vai vira picadinho para trasgos! – e eles saíram.

-Tiago obrigada mais acho que você não agiu certo!

-Que? – Tiago estava incrédulo. Ela não gostou dele ter defendido?

-Sabe você agiu como ele se rebaixou ao nível dele mais sei que fez sem penar e eu só tenho que agradecer! – disse ela após entrar na sala vazia de transfiguração. –Obrigada mesmo! – e deu-lhe um beijo na boca terno como todos que trocavam.

-Sabe Lílian eu não consigo acreditar até agora que estamos juntos!

-Nem eu! – e eles trocaram um beijo novamente. – Sabe eu tenho medo de acordar e esse sonho acabar! Eu te amo! – eles se beijaram novamente e o sinal tocou entrando na mesma hora um bando de pessoas fazendo com que eles desgrudassem os lábios rapidamente.

O resto da aula ocorreu normalmente, com o Tiago e a Lílian se beijando toda a hora e falando que se amam. Quando o sinal do intervalo tocou e Lílian disse:

-Tiago você não vem?

-Não, eu e os marotos temos que conversar um negocio rapidinho a gente já alcança você e a Nathalie.

-Ah, então ta bom eu e a Nathalie vamos comer e depois vamos para o lago – disse Lílian dando um selinho de despedida no Tiago – Até mais

-Até e se cuida em Lily!

-Pode deixar Tiago eu sei chegar até o salão principal sozinha! – os marotos riram e elas foram almoçar não paravam de falar como Tiago era maravilhoso e Remo atencioso. Terminando de comer as duas foram até o lago e sentaram-se na beira deste aonde tinha muitas pessoas em volta já que o dia estava de muito calor. Lílian e a Nathalie tiraram os sapatos e molharam os pés na água para afastar um pouco o calor.

-Lily você esta feliz com o Tiago?

-Muito você nem imagina o quanto! – fazendo uma pausa ela continua – Se não fosse aquela aposta e as coincidências eu nunca teria descoberto a pessoa maravilhosa que ele é! – Tiago e os amigos acabaram de chegar mais ficaram quietos de um modo que elas não perceberam a presença deles atrás delas.

-É, e eu idiota duvidei que você conseguiria conquistar ele de novo e ainda fiz uma aposta!

-QUER DIZER QUE EU SOU APENAS UMA APOSTA? – gritou Tiago em plenos pulmões fazendo ela levar um grande susto e se levantar com as botas na mão. – ENTÃO VOCÊ SÓ ME FEZ DE IDIOTA? VOCÊ SE DIVERTIU QUANDO EU TE DEFENDI FEITO UM IDIOTA? RIU DA MINHA CARA QUANDO EU DISSE QUE TE AMAVA COISA QUE EU NUNCA DISSE PARA NINGUÉM E VOCÊ SABE QUE É VERDADE? SERÁ QUE EU SOU TÃO BABACA ASSIM? EU SOU UM IDIOTA EM PENSAR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ERA A PESSOA QUE EU SEMPRE PENSEI QUE ERA E ACHEI QUE VOCÊ TINHA O CARATER! COISA QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM!

-TIAGO NÃO TE DOU O DIREITO DE FALAR A SIM COMIGO! – retruca ela no mesmo tom que ele – NO COMEÇO ERA SÓ UMA APOSTA MAIS ACABOU QUE DEIXOU DE SER UMA APOSTA PARA MIM! EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ! EU TE AMO DE VERDADE EU NÃO ZOEI DA SUA CARA EU TE AMO!

-MENTIRA! Eu não vou mais acreditar em uma palavra que você fale trairá! – disse ele baixo e perigoso. Ele virou-se de costas e saiu andando quase que correndo empurrando a multidão que se formou em volta deles. Lílian ficou sem reação e todos ficaram olhando para sua cara. Logo ela sai correndo do lago empurrando todos até o castelo. Ela após entra feito um furacão no castelo ela seguiu sem nem prestar atenção para aonde ia e quando se deu conta estava de pé no murinho do local mais alto da escola: A torre de Astronomia. Ela ficou ali olhando para abaixo.

Mais um movimento besta ela cairia.

-Eu sou uma idiota! – ela deu um tapa na testa – como eu fui idiota! Otária, anta, babaca! – nesse momento ela sentou no muro com as pernas viradas para fora da torre. –Que grande idiota eu sou! – ela abaixou a cabeça e as lagrimas escorreram sem parar em seus olhos, ela só conseguia pensar na idiotice que ela fez ao apostar!

Se não tivesse feito a aposta talvez nem estivesse com ele, mais pelo menos não saberia o quanto o amava e nem sentira uma grande perda em seu coração. Lílian ficou chorando ali desde depois do almoço até se dar conta de que era 3 da madrugada. Ela não tinha forças nem mais para chorar.

-Eu sou Patética! Como se chorar fosse apagar a besteira que fiz! – dizendo isso ela se levantou estava com dores no corpo por ficar sentada muito tempo nas pedras mais ainda estava no muro e não podia vacilar.

Ela estava tão deprimida que olhou para baixo e dessa vez ficou com a metade do pé para fora do muro, se ela caísse dali morreria não teria escapatória, era muito mais alto do que os aros do campo de quadribol seria uma morte terrível, mais a sua vida estava sendo terrível.

-Ninguém sentiria a minha falta se eu acidentalmente caísse daqui não? – ela parou e achou que tivesse alguém ali, porém virou-se e não viu ninguém. – Além de patética e idiota eu estou maluca! – ela virou-se novamente para fora da torre e olhou para baixo sem nem sentir um pingo de medo. – Seria uma solução muito pratica. Livraria-me da burrice que fiz! Apesar de que eu sou tão sortuda que talvez a minha pena seja virar o cupido pessoal do Tiago e trocar de lugar com o atual dele que deve estar cansado de tanto trabalho ele ter tentando fazer as garotas ficar com ele! Apesar que seria melhor do que ter que aturar olhares frios e gélidos dele e ser ignorada por todos e somente aplaudida pela sonserina! Isso seria terrível! Apesar de que eu sempre encarei a morte muito bem porque eu não morro de uma vez? Seria simples! Apesar de que para o meu pai seria horrível, minha mãe já morreu ano passado e ele teve infarto acho que se eu morresse ele morreria também e o que seria de Petúnia? Apesar dela me odiar e eu odiar ela, ela não deixa de ser a minha única irmã! Não posso fazer isso! – ela teve a impressão de ouvir alguém suspirar em alivio e falou: - Quer saber? Eu não sou de morrer por um moleque se eu gostar mesmo eu corro atrás e penso em algo para provar de meu arrependimento! Isso sim é um ato de uma EVANS! – ela pulou de volta para o chão e olhou no relógio novamente: eram 4:30 e já ia amanhecer, para aproveitar logo que estava lá ela queria ver o por do sol em grande estilo! – _Accio Vassoura_! - Sua vassoura demorou mais chegou até ela. Lílian era a melhor aluna em qualquer matéria que fosse e tinha grande persuasão em feitiços. Ela montou na sua vassoura e saiu da torre, foi a um lugar aonde nem mesmos os marotos sabiam existir, era um lugar de posição de ataque de Hogwats, Lílian sempre ia para lá quando precisava pensar. Nem a Nath sabia daquele lugar. Lílian tirou por conclusão própria que aquele lugar foi construído em tempos de guerra. Ela se aconchegou perto de um canhão ficando bem confortável e esperou o sol se por o que não demorou muito.

Um tom alaranjado foi manchando o tom de azul escuro do céu, logo nuvens brancas foram aparecendo no céu. Rapidamente o tom de azul escuro do céu mudou para um azul celeste claro, e o sol apareceu completamente. Esse sol esquentou o coração da Lílian e clareou a sua mente.

-Hei espere ai eu tive uma idéia! – Lílian começou a colocar a cabeça para trabalhar, esqueceu o sono e a terrível fome. – Já que eu não vou conseguir ir para a aula hoje é melhor esperar o povo entrar na sala de aula para depois eu descer daqui. – Ela pensou e teve uma idéia. Sua voz era linda! E se ela cantasse no baile a fantasia uma musica com uma letra que pedisse perdão? Então ela começou a pensar em uma musica e só achou 2 que poderia cantar: Mariah Carey - We Belong Together e também poderia cantar Backstreet Boys – Incomplete. – bom deixa eu ir treinando para ver se a minha voz ta boa!

"_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake, but my world is half a sleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete"_

Sua voz estava muito afinada, só precisava de um pouco de treino.

-Vamos treinar a outra musica.

"_The feeling that I'm feeling_

_Now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh what I wouldn't give_

_To have you lying by my side_

_Right here cause baby"_

-É to boa! – Lílian ficou treinando horas, estava morta de fome mais fingiu não estar e foi contra os protesto de seu estomago, quando deu por si o sol estava se pondo, e ela viu o sol ir embora assim como ele veio. Quando o sol se foi por completo ela ficou cantando mais um pouco, esperou até que viu que a hora de alunos andarem no corredor estava proibida. Pegou a vassoura e voltou a torre de Astronomia. – Que fome, que sono! – Lílian foi até a cozinha estava morta de fome precisava comer alguma coisa.

-Senhorita Evans o que deseja? – disse um elfo aprontamente.

-Um lanche completo de quem não come a muito.- Lílian se sentou em uma mesa e logo vários elfos vieram com coisas na mão.

-Deseja mais alguma coisa?

-No momento não! – disse Lílian carinhosamente e sorrindo. Ela comeu o lanche com voracidade o que assustou um pouquinho os elfos, depois de ter comido muito ela bebeu um refrigerante e disse aos elfos. – Muitos obrigados vocês são muito gentios! – e ela de foi.

Lílian andou quase dormindo até o salão comunal, quando entrou viu os marotos e a Nathalie reunidos em um canto, Nath ia falar alguma coisa mais Lílian entrou em disparada e entrou no banheiro e tomou banho, fingiu não escutar a amiga bater na sua porta. Terminou de tomar banho ela colocou um camisola bem confortável e saiu do banheiro.

-Lílian aonde você esteve? Eu estava preocupada com você! Me desculpe por falar da aposta na frente do Tiago eu não sabia de nada mais Lílian onde você tava? – Lílian pegou uma poção que estava no meio de suas coisas de cor roxa, deitou-se na sua cama e antes de beber ela disse:

-A culpa não é sua pelo negocio do Tiago e eu já sei o que fazer.

-Lílian e o que é que você vai fazer? – Nath teve resposta o sono da Lílian, ela tinha acabado de beber a poção do sono profundo.

* * *

-E ai Nath ela falou onde estava? – perguntou Remo após a Nath ter decido as escadas. 

-Não. Ela tomou a poção do sono profundo e apagou antes de me dar à resposta.

-Ela deve ter ficado vadiando com algum garoto por ai! – disse Tiago

-Eu e você sabemos muitos bem que isso não aconteceu! Ela estava fora de Hogwats, afinal não a achamos em lugar nenhum pelo nosso meio. – disse Remo.

-Vai saber se ela não sumiu com algum garoto?

-Deixa de ser idiota Tiago, você sabe muito bem que não.

-Quer saber, se vocês quiserem ter pena da "coitadinha" problema é de vocês! Ela fez uma aposta idiota com o "babaca aqui" e agora se faz de vitima! A tenha dó! – eu vou é dormir! – disse o Tiago subindo o dormitório as presas.

-Nesse caso eu vou ter que concorda com o Tiago – dizia Sirius. – Afinal ela fez o coitado de vitima e agora quer reverter a situação para a gente ter peninha dela! A penha dó! Eu vou subir também! – Sirius fez o mesmo percurso que o Tiago fizera a pouco.

-Sabe, a Lílian realmente estava gostando dele, descobriu que amava ele de verdade; pena que eu falei da aposta na frente dele! Eu sou uma burra, uma idiota! – disse Nathalie batendo a mão na testa se culpando profundamente.

-Nath você não tem culpa!- disse Remo puxando ela para sentar em seu colo.

-A Lílian também disse isso mais...

-Não tem mais. Se ela mesma disse que não é sua culpa é por que realmente não é a sua culpa.

-Eu sei, mais por mais que eu tente não me culpar é impossível!

-Ah Nathalie esquece isso! – disse Remo puxando-a para um beijo apaixonado.

-Ai Remo se não fosse você eu nem saberia o que seria de mim!

-Eu sei disso!

-Bobinho, a modéstia dos seus amigos é contagiosa?

-Acho que sim viu!

-Então eu vou logo sair daqui e dormi! – ela se levantou deu um selinho nele e subiu para o dormitório.

-Essa garota ta me deixando maluquinho! – disse Remo indo também em direção ao seu dormitório.

* * *

-Lil, acorda. – disse Nathalie suavemente nos ouvidos da Lílian. Lílian não se mexeu ficou imóvel na cama, estava com um sono de pedra. – Lílian por favor acorda! – disse Nathalie falando bem alto, e novamente a Lílian nem se mexeu. – LÍLIAN ACORDA CARAMBA! – gritou Nathalie a plenos pulmões. Mais Lílian não se mexeu. – QUE SACO DESISTO! – Nathalie saiu do dormitório batendo a porta com todas as forças. 

-E então Nath consegui acorda a Lílian? – perguntou Remo que estava sentado no sofá. Nath sentou em seu colo ainda emburrada e respondeu:

-Ela não acorda! Faz 1 dia inteiro que ela ta dormindo e ela não acorda! Eu to começando a fica preocupada.Pó, ela perdeu o resto das aulas anti ontem pela briga do Tiago, perdeu o dia inteiro depois sabe-se lá aonde e hoje ela não acordou o dia inteiro e já esta quase na hora do jantar!

-Espera, eu tenho uma idéia. Eu tenho uma poção fortificante e acorda até um urso em época de hibernação. Espera um pouco que eu já volto. – Remo subiu as escadas rapidamente de dois em dois degraus. Em menos de um minuto Remo volta com dois frascos de poções. Um rosa, e o outro roxo. – Bom Nath eu não vou poder subir no dormitório como você sabe então preste atenção no que eu vou falar. Esse rosa você da o frasco inteiro. Desse roxo só de uma gota! É importante só dar uma gota entendeu? Pode ter contra indicações terríveis se você colocar a mais. Entendeu?

-Entendi – disse ela pegando os frascos subindo o dormitório. – Roxo uma gota roa o frasco inteiro. Rosa uma gota e roxo o frasco inteiro. – Ela suspira para na frente da Lílian e ela tenta se lembrar de que cor era o da uma gota. – Eu acho que é rosa! É vai o rosa mesmo. – Nathalie deu primeiro todo o conteúdo roxo, para depois dar o rosa. Lílian se mexeu e mexeu, Nath achou melhor descer. – Pronto Remo esta aqui o resto da poção!- disse ela entregando o resto do conteúdo rosa.

-Você deu o frasco inteiro roxo para ela?

-Dei.

-Aquilo era fortificante! Para dar forças as pessoas, o que ela ta precisando, para ela acorda com animo! Agora só "DEUS" sabe o que vai acontecer com ela! – Nath mordeu os lábios.

-Pode ser caso de morte?

-O pior que pode! – Nath abraçou Remo e deixou as lagrimas correrem.

* * *

Lílian sentiu uma energia enorme apoderasse de si. Ela despertou imediatamente, recordando de seu sonho que tivera antes de acorda. Ela ficou na cama enrolando. Vivendo o sonho novamente. 

Em seu sonho era o dia do Baile. Ela estava no palco cantando desculpas para Tiago. Após a musica todos aplaudiam, Tiago ia até ela e a beijava na frente de todos. Mais aplausos eram ouvidos, quando eles desceram do palco Lílian acordou.

Ela se sentou na cama e foi logo olhando no relógio. Ela tinha dormido um dia inteiro e não estava nem um pouco preocupada. Lílian foi tomar um banho, ao voltar ela ainda bocejava. Penteou os cabelos e vestiu o uniforme. Se olhou no espelho, ela se sentia sobrenaturalmente bonita e poderosa.

Lílian desceu o dormitório com a intenção de comer alguma coisa na cozinha quando se deparou com o Remo com uma cara triste e a Nath morrendo de chorar em seu colo.

-Gente morreu alguém e eu não to sabendo? – perguntou Lílian.

-Lílian! Que bom que você ta viva!- a Nathalie correu em sua direção e pulou em seu colo. Começou a abraçar Lílian e a sufocar.

-Calma Nath se você continuar assim ai é que eu vou morrer mesmo! – a Nathalie rapidamente – Nossa tudo isso é porque eu estava dormindo?

-Eu me preocupei! Você dormiu demais e nem se mexia quando eu gritei para te acorda!

-Bobinha! – disse Lílian rindo.

-Então Lílian – Remo pigarreou – Você esta se sentindo diferente? ... Digo você dormiu tanto não é?

-Me sinto sim! – disse ela sorrindo. – Me sinto mais bonita, mais poderosa! – e realmente era. Seus cabelos estavam eu um ruivo mais intenso, seus olhos verdes mais brilhantes, e com a roupa que ela mudou para menor, e mais justas ela ficou com um corpo esplendido. Estava magnífica. – Bom eu vou na cozinha comer alguma coisa alguém faz companhia para mim?

-A gente pode ir! – disse Remo

-É a gente vai com você.

-Obrigada, vamos?

-Vamos! – Remo foi de mãos dadas a Nathalie e Lílian ficou do lado da Nath.

-Gente preciso da ajuda de vocês. – disse Lílian no meio do caminho da cozinha. – Mais Remo você tem que me prometer que não vai contar nada para o Tiago!

-Ta bom Lílian, eu prometo, agora pode me dizer o que é?

-Remo você canta alguma coisa?

-Canto, até que canto... mais porque?

-A Nath eu também sei que canta. Vocês vão ter que me ajudar a cantas uma musica de pedido de desculpas para o Tiago. As musicas são: Mariah Carey - We Belong Together e Backstreet Boys – Incomplete. E então, vocês topam?

-Por mim tudo bem! Acho que vai ser divertido! – disse Remo.

-Eu nem tenho o que contestar afinal a culpa de tudo é minha, mais quando vai ser isso?

-Nesse sábado, no baile. E alias você me paga o que fico me devendo do negocio da aposta lá.

-Aé, tudo bem. O Remo pode saber disso. Remo eu vou ter que fazer uma declaração de amor para você!

-O que? Declaração? Mais ai todo mundo vai saber quem nos somos, vão descobri as nossas fantasias.

-A mais ida i? Vão saber de qualquer jeito!

-Então ta bom, eu vou te ajudar. Pronto, agora vamos entrar logo e comer! –disse Remo após fazer cosquinhas na pêra do retrato da fruteira. Lílian entrou com Remo e a Nathalie, logo em seguida milhares de elfos foram até eles.

-Quero 1 jantar para três pessoas. – disse Lílian, ela se sentou com Remo e a Nath e logo o jantar estava servido. Lílian comeu o Maximo que pode e disse – Tchau dieta – quase chorando. Terminando o jantar, Remo e a Nathalie disseram:

-Lil, você se importa se a gente fosse ficar um pouquinho sozinhos?

-Claro que não Nath! Tchau até mais! – Lílian seguiu o corredor oposto do que Remo e Nathalie seguiram.

Andando um pouco Lílian viu uma cena que a paralisou completamente. Tiago estava agarrando uma menina loira, ou melhor quase transando com a garota. Ele estava passando a mão da coxa dela e levantou a saia dela completamente no que ele ficou brincando com a calcinha dela enquanto se beijavam. Lílian não queria acreditar no que via. Eles ainda não tinham notado a sua presença ou melhor, Tiago sabia que ela estava lá por isso estava agindo daquele modo com a garota no corredor. O choque em Lílian foi tanto e todo aquele poder novo que se apoderou dela após ela acordar saiu para fora. Todas as janelas do corredor estouraram, ficaram em milhões de pedacinhos, A garota se assustou e Tiago se colocou na frente dela, os vidros iam para eles e nenhum se quer tocou na Lílian.

Tiago gritou de dor com os cacos entrando em suas costas, percebendo o que tava fazendo Lílian sai correndo e os vidros param no mesmo instante, ela começou a chorar e dando conta de que tinha machucado o Tiago ela voltou correndo novamente. Tiago estava no chão inconsciente e a menina tava dando tapas na cara dele para ver se ele acordava.

-Garota sai daqui que eu cuido disso! – disse Lílian empurrando a menina. Ela conjurou uma maca e colocou Tiago de brusos. Ela pegou e tirou o casaco e a camisa dele, e lançou um feitiço anestésico.

Começou a puxar os milhares de cacos enormes que tinham em suas costas. Após ter tirados os maiores cacos, sobraram os mais pequenos que penetraram em sua pele. Ela tirou cuidadosamente com uma pinça e com feitiços, quando ela tirou todos os vidros dentro de Tiago, ela lançou vários feitiços cicatrizantes. As costas deles ficaram como de nunca houvesse acontecido nada, Lílian colocou a camisa e o casaco nele e conjurou para que eles se costurassem e ficasse perfeitos. Ela arrumou todos os vidro quebrados e o levou na maca para a enfermaria.

-Oh, meu DEUS o que aconteceu com esse menino?

-Um acidente, sem querer um copo quebrou em suas costas, eu já limpei tudo só o trouxe pra ver se eu fiz a limpagem completa e para ver se ele ta com algo mais serio.

-Tudo bem, deixe ele naquela cama de bruços. – Lílian obedeceu e após ter feito isso lagrimas escorreram dos seus olhos, ela deu um selinho em Tiago e disse a ele:

-Eu te amo, me desculpe. – e virou-se para trás e saiu da enfermaria as lagrimas.

Mal sabia ela que ele ficou consciente após ela ter colocado ele na manca. Quando ela saiu da enfermaria, se derrubou em lagrimas e foi sem perceber para a sala precisa. Quando entrou lá, ela viu um estúdio de musica com as letras das musicas que ela iria cantar. Ela entendeu o recado, ela tinha que ensaia o Maximo já que sábado estava chegando faltava só 2 dias!

Ela começou a cantar o Maximo que pode, e percebeu que sua voz estava perfeita. Depois de ensaiar ela foi para o quarto e começou a copiar as lições perdidas da Nath, quando ela acabou de copiar tudo eram 4 da manhã e decidiu dormir um pouco.

Acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto e a brisa brincando com seus cabelos. Quando abriu os olhos as janelas estavam abertas inclusive seus cortinados. Ela acordou muito feliz e foi tomar banho. Ela saiu do banho, vestiu-se e penteou os cabelos. Ela estava mais bonita do que ontem a noite e desceu a escada do dormitório, lá em baixo não tinha ninguém, só o Tiago.

-Evans você queria me matar ontem? – Lílian ficou totalmente surpresa.

-Não, eu fiz, sem querer!

-Sem querer? Ninguém faz algo tão poderoso sem querer!

-Eu te juro que foi! Quando eu vi você praticamente... praticamente... praticamente... com aquela... eu me descontrolei sem querer e acabei fazendo sem pensar! Depois eu cuidei, eu acho que não vai ficar cicatrizes.

-Não intereça, você sabia que poderia ter me matado?

-Eu não queria te matar e sim aquela vadia! – disse Lílian sentindo os olhos marejados.

-A, então você fez de propósito?

-Não!Não!Não! Eu te amo demais para fazer isso!

-Ama? AMA? Você me usou em uma aposta idiota...

-E essa aposta só me mostrou o quanto eu o amo! Se não fosse ela, eu nunca saberia que eu realmente gosto de você e você não é a pessoa ruim que eu pensei que era! Mais me desculpe!

-Nunca eu irei te perdoar!

-MAIS NÃO É NADA DISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTA PENSANDO DROGA! – berrou Lílian quando ele lhe virou as costas e passou pelo buraco do retrato. Ela se jogou no sofá e deixou algumas lagrima rolarem pelo seu rosto. Pouco tempo depois Nathalie desse, e vendo Lílian chorar pergunta:

-Lil, o que aconteceu? Por que você ta chorando?

-Sabe aquela hora que eu sai da cozinha e me separei de vocês? – a amiga fez sinal para continuar e ela continuou – então, quando eu virei o corredor eu me deparei o Tiago quase... quase... se esfregando em uma vadia, eu não sei o que aconteceu ao certo, quando vi, Tiago estava em cima daquela vaca protegendo ela, e ai eu realmente percebi que eu estava quebrando as janelas para atingirem eles.Eu parei sai correndo, mais ai eu voltei e ela tava socando o Tiago para ele acorda. Ai eu mandei ela ai dali e ela obedeceu. Eu conjurei um maca e cuidei das costas dele e depois eu levei ele na enfermaria. Eu me senti bem em me liberar de toda aquela raiva, angústia, sei lá. Agora ele brigou comigo me chamando de louca, que eu quero matar ele. Eu to me sentindo um monstro! – maislagrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto.

-Bom Lily, a gente na verdade tem algo para falar para você, sobre esse poder e essa beleza misteriosa! – disse Remo atrás de si. Só agora Lílian percebeu que o Remo a escutava. Ela enxugou as lagrimas do seu rosto, e fez sinal que sim com a cabeça, para ele continuar a falar.

-Como você não acordava, eu fiquei preocupada e o Remo pegou 2 poções para eu te dar, uma era para você acorda e eu deveria dar o frasco inteiro, a outra era fortificante, para você acorda com forças e eu deveria dar apenas 1 gota. Acontece que como eu sou estabanada eu confundi tudo e acabei te dando o frasco inteiro da fortificante. A contra indicação poderia ser até a morte, mais para sua sorte, você ganhou bem mais poderes e ficou mais bonita. – Nathalie suspirou. – Perdoa a gente, ou melhor, eu, foi sem querer...

-Tudo bem não precisam se desculpar – disse Lílian após ter ingerido toda aquela informação. – Isso até que é bom! – os amigos respiraram aliviados, então Lílian completou – mais terá uma condição...

-Sabia tava demorando! Mais o que é? – disse Remo cruzando os braços em frente ao tórax. Lílian deu um sorriso e falou:

-Remo eu sei que você tem muita capacidade nessa área e eu quero pedir para você me ajudar a controlar tudo entendeu?

-Ah, entendi... A bom, claro que a gente pode te ajudar nisso, podemos fazer hoje a noite, mais e a musica que você vai cantar?

-Eu treinei ontem, e eu decidi cantar sozinha mesmo sabe? Fica melhor! Já que o pedido de desculpas é meu...

-Por mim tudo bem! – disse Nathalie.

-Mais não pense que você não vai ter que fazer a declaração!

-Nem passou essa idéia na minha cabeça! – disse Nathalie falsamente ofendida.

-O me desculpe! – disse Lílian levando a mão na boca. – Agora vamos tomar café que eu já perdi aula de mais!

-O.k. monitora! – disse Nathalie.

-Hei, alguma coisa contra monitores? – perguntou Remo falsamente indignado

-Quando é monitOR eu tenho é tudo a favor só quando é monitoRA que eu não gosto muito!- ela disse dando um beijo em Remo.

-Ou, eu to aqui viu? Vamos descer? – disse Lílian atrapalhando todo aquele momento que tava rolando entre os dois.

-Ta bom vamos logo! – disse Nathalie com um visível mal humor, Lílian deu um leve sorriso e os seguiu passando pelo buraco do retrato.

-Sabe, Nathalie eu queria te propor uma coisa! – disse Lílian se jogando no meio do Remo e da Nath deixando ela mais "P" da vida com a Lílian.

-O que é?

-Você sabe, a gente sempre foi muito amiga.- Nath já tava deixando seu mal humor vazar completamente para saber o que a Lílian queria propor. – Tudo a gente dividia. A gente é praticamente uma pessoa só! Então que tal a gente dividir o Remo? Eu já o conhecia antes de você! Eu que te dei mó empurram e porque não dividir o namorado? Dividimos tudo!

-Sabe Lílian, eu só divido se você conseguir ser desculpada por Tiago e que você também queira dividir ele comigo! E aí você topa?

-Topo, eu não sou uma pessoa ciumenta! – o queixo de Remo caiu do chão.

-Eu não acredito que vocês estão falando serio!

-E quem disse que estamos?- ele deu um sorriso. – mais bem que você preferia a gostosa aqui do que a Nath não é? – sempre a Lílian fora a mais feia que a Nath, mais depois, até mesmo antes de ela tomar a poção, quando ela começou a namorar o Tiago e a ajustar a roupa ela ganhava discaradamente da Nath, mais mesmo assim, Remo ainda preferia a Nath.

-É claro que eu prefira a minha gostosinha aqui! – disse ele abraçando Nathalie pela cintura.

-Viu Nath, você é gostosinha! INHA! Isso quer dizer que eu sou mais bonita que você!

-É claro Lílian, que a minha Nath é mais bonita, mais gostosa, mais carinhosa, mais dengosa...

-Será que você poderia dar licença para eu vomitar?

-Não! – disse Remo. – Lílian estamos chegando no salão e conserteza as pessoas vão te vaiar, por tomar as dores do Tiago, ainda mais depois que você que você quebrou as janelas! E eu tenho certeza de que os sonserinos vão de parabenizar! Você ta preparada pra isso?

-Esteja ou não, eu não tenho mais volta – nesse exato momento eles pisaram no salão comunal e o que Remo previu aconteceu, todos começaram a vaiar e os sonserinos a aplaudir, e Lílian fingiu não estar ouvindo as ofensas das pessoas e continuou a seguir de um modo intocável, até ela se sentar com o Remo e a Nath no final da mesa.

-Remo já pensou que você pode ser um vidente?

-Nath meu amor, isso já era previsto, sempre acontece assim... – ele suspirou. Logo após isso Tiago e Sirius aparecem atrás deles, e todo o salão se cala e presta atenção na sena.

-Remo, eu não sabia que você largou os seus amigos em troca de 2 garotas na cama! – disse Tiago, e Sirius o apoiando. Nathalie ficou vermelha de raiva, ela não havia feito nada! E Lílian ficou completamente pasma!

-Alto lar Potter! O que eu te fiz! – disse Nath se levantando e o encarando completamente vermelha.

-Só fez uma aposta idiota com ela! – retrucou Tiago.

-Tiago eu não admito que você fale assim com a minha namorada e nem com a Lily!

-Nossa, o Remo ta defendendo as namoradinhas? – retrucou completamente sarcástico.

-Esperava que você pelo menos respeitasse seu amigo! – disse Lílian se levantando e o encarando – seu problema é comigo e não com ele! Não desconte nele a sua raiva em mim! Se você não quiser me perdoar, não desconte em um amigo seu que não tem nada a ver com isso! Eu só to andando com eles por que eu sou amiga dele a muito tempo e também sou amiga da Nathalie! Eu esperava que você fosse um pouco mais maduro, se você não quisesse me perdoa e nem acreditar nos meus sentimentos por você, pelo menos não ficasse descontando coisas banais em seus amigos! Ele não tem a ver com nada! E muito menos a Nathalie! Não xingue ela por ser a minha amiga! – ela parou tomou ar, seus olhos marejados. – não desconte neles, mais eu torno a repeti: Me perdoa! Isso aconteceu para ver como eu te amo!

-E eu torno a repetir também: Você não ama nem a si mesma! – Tiago deu meia volta com o Sirius atrás xingando ele pelo que ele falou para o Remo. Lílian suspirou e sentou-se novamente Nathalie fez o mesmo e Remo também.

-Me desculpe Remo. – murmurou Lílian olhando para o seu prato de mingau com aveia. – desculpa por causar desavenças com os seus amigos.

-Você não tem que se desculpar com nada! – disse Remo com uma voz deprimida. – ele é que é um idiota! Sabe, eu fico imaginando quando você se casar com ele como vai ser... Dois cabeças duras...

-Pera ai, você disse casar? A gente ta longe de dar uma ficada e você já ta falando em casar?

-Ah Lílian ele gosta de você. Só que ele ficou indignado que você estava correndo atrás dele por causa de uma aposta e não porque cairá na real sozinha!

-Remo eu queria nunca ter feito aquela aposta com a Nath, pelo menos eu nunca teria brigado com ele por não saber o quanto o amo!

-Ai eu falei que é a minha culpa! Vocês falam que não mis é!

-Nath, não é a sua culpa! Sossega eu vou voltar com ele você vai ver! Eu só preciso pensar! Eu não vou mais cantar

-Por que não? – perguntou Remo.

-Eu tenho muito medo do palco. Eu não vou consegui e vou fazer ridículo! Vou pensar em algo mais fácil! Eu não vou mais no baile...

-A não Lily você tem que ir! – disse Nathalie indignada.

-Não! Eu não quero ver ele com outra! E alem do mais não vai ter graça eu ir! Vai ser melhor eu ficar por aqui mesmo sabe! E também eu to cheia de lições de casa e faço no dia do baile enquanto penso em alguma coisa.

-Tudo bem você é quem sabe – cedeu a amiga.

Lílian realmente perdeu a vontade de ir ao baile, e ainda mais a vontade de cantar, ela não iria conseguir cantar. Eles saíram e foram para as aulas, todos os vaiaram, a cada ver que passavam pelos montinhos de alunos nos corredores eram vaiados e quando era os sonserinos eram "quase" venerados.

Lílian não se deixou abalar, teve todas as aulas e a cada professor perguntava o motivo da sua falta ela dava uma desculpa qualquer, até que chegou a aula dos 2 últimos tempos: Defesa Contra As Artes Das trevas ou como muitos abreviam: DCAT.

-Bom gente, a aula de hoje eu não espero que ninguém consiga realizar o feitiço. É muito difícil e é muito avançado. Mais muito bem, esse feitiço nem era para eu lhes ensinar, porque alias eu não creio que alguém consiga realiza-los mais Dumbledore pediu para que nós tentamos. Alguém conhece feitiço do patrono? Foi o que pensei. Esse feitiço serve para espantar os dementadores.

-Mais para que vamos querer afastar os dementadores? Eles não servem para nos proteger como guardas de Azkaban? – perguntou Lucio Malfoy.

-Sim e não! Eles não importam se são inocentes ou não, desde que possam sugar toda a felicidade que há em você e deixa-lo morrer, seja de infelicidade ou pelo seu próprio beijo! Alguém sabe o que é um beijo do dementador? Sim Senhorita Evans?

-O Beijo do dementador, é quando ele retira o capuz e suga a alma da vitima pela boca, a pessoa vira um morto vivo, sem objetivos de vida, quando isso ocorre, é muito pior do que morrer.

-Excelente nem eu mesma teria a capacidade de dar uma explicação melhor! 20 pontos para a Grifinoria. Bom agora eu vou escolher alguns alunos para tentar executar esse feitiço. Senhor Malfoy, Sr. Potter, Sr. Crabre, Sr. Lupin, Senhorita Biltre, Senhorita Evans, e as Senhoritas Black's. Fiquem um ao lado do outro. – todos se posicionaram, Lílian ficou entre Tiago e o Malfoy, Tiago ficou literalmente irritado pela presença da ruiva, mais esta pareceu não se importa. – Quando forem executar um feitiço pense em uma lembrança feliz – Lílian pensou e essa foi realmente fácil, o dia que conheceu Tiago, que ele fora tão gentio com ela e ala ainda não o esnobava – E quando eu dizer já vocês digam _Expecto Patronum_. Todos repitam comigo antes sem as varinhas, _Expecto Patronum._

-_Expecto Patronum_ – a sala inteira repetiu em uníssono.

-Excelente! Agora quando eu disser já os senhores aqui da frente executaram o feitiço certo? – todos fizeram sinal afirmativo. – Já!

-_Expecto Patronum_ – disse todos, apenas o da Lílian e o do Malfoy deu certo, o da Lílian realmente funcionou de primeira, era um cervo, ela viu que Tiago ficou pasma, mais não teve tempo de dizer nada porque o Malfoy que também consegui e o seu era uma serpente disse:

-Vejo que a sangue ruim consegui fazer um viadinho! – Lílian teve a leve impressão de que o Sirius iria rir e não só ele como o Remo, e o Tiago ficou ligeramente irritado.

O cervo da Lílian abaixou os chifres e ficou em posição de ataque para a serpente que também parecia estar preste a dar o bote.

-Nossa acho que o seu viadinho ta querendo atacar! – isso foi o suficiente para o cervo da Lílian ir atacar a serpente.

No começo a luta foi muito difícil até que a serpente se enroscou no lombo do servo e começa a levita-lo. Quando as pessoas deram conta Lílian estava flutuando se contorcendo de dor igual ao seu cervo. "Concentrasse! Você é muito mais poderosa que ele!" uma lembrança na noite em que começou a ficar com o Tiago veio na sua mente e o cervo começa a brilhar mais a cor de ouro. Começou a crescer e ficar forte. Eles voltaram ao chão. O cervo de Lílian fez uma manobra e a serpente saiu de seu lombo e foi parar no chão, tentou recuar mais era tarde, o cervo da Lílian deu uma forte patada em sua cabeça e a serpente sumiu. O cervo se mostro majestoso e todos fizeram "OH!" quando ele passava se mostrando, até o cervo dar um pulo que surpreendeu a todos e ir para o colo de Lílian, ela fez carinho nele e o cervo de dissolveu.

-Bravo excelente! – disse o professor aplaudindo. – 10 pontos para o Malfoy e a Evans por executar corretamente de primeira o feitiço! Mais 100 pontos a cada um pela inédita luta na historia bruxa e mais 200 pontos a Evans por ter ganhado a luta e ter durado muito mais! – o professor parecia excitadíssimo. – Bom classe continue tentando! Srta Evans e o Sr Malfoy venham aqui por favor. – eles foram para a mesa da sala e ele começou a fazer varias perguntas no qual ela e o Malfoy acharam tremendamente idiotas. – Bom classe podem guardar as varinhas e arrumar as coisas pois o sinal bate daqui a 5 minutos! – Lílian suspira e volta para o seu lugar e guarda a varinha no bolso e coloca a mochila.

-Lily aquilo foi incrível! – disse Nathalie excitada quase igualmente ao professor.

-Realmente Lil você foi espetacular! Eu não consegui nem fazer faísca! – disse Remo abraçando-a provocando um leve ciúme em Nathalie.

-Nisso eu tenho que concorda com o Aluado! – disse Sirius a suas costas ela se virou e sorriu, Tiago estava ao seu lado mais estava com uma expressão esquisita.

-Parabéns Evans – disse de contra gosto o Tiago.

-Obrigada.

-Lílian eu sempre soube que você tem preferências por viados sempre! – disse Sirius.

-Não é viado! – disse Lílian e Tiago em uníssono, provocando risos nos amigos.

-Concordo com a Evans, um cervo e um viado têm uma grande diferencia! – Tiago virou-se e foi falar com uma outra garota grifinoria.

-É eu tenho... – o sinal tocou na mesma hora e Lílian virou-se para sair da sala, quando estava no meio do corredor Malfoy gritou:

-Ei Evans você teve muita sorte com o seu viadinho! – Ela se virou e ele ficou frente a frente com ele. – Mais a minha anaconda é muito poderosa e ta loquinha para liquidar o seu viadinho!

-O meu pode até ser "VIADINHO" mais eu não vi nenhuma "ANACONTA" alguém viu gente? Por que eu só vi uma minhoquinha! – o corredor explodiu em risadas.

-Hora sua sangue ruim!- Malfoy sacou a varinha mais Lílian foi mais rápida.

-Expelliarmus! – a varinha do Malfoy voou para longe. – Limpar! Para ver se você pare de contar mentiras dizendo que você tem uma anaconta ao invés de uma minhoquinha!

-Srta Evans o que é que esta acontecendo aqui? – era a Mc'Gonagal, o sangue da Lílian gelou. – Francamente que decepção! – Lílian abaixou a cabeça. – Srta Evans, devido as circunstancias devo lhe avisar que não será mais monitora! – ela virou-se para ir embora – que decepção.

-Droga! Petrificus Totalus! – Lílian lançou um feitiço no Malfoy que caiu duro para atrás.

-Vamos Lily! – disse Nath levando a amiga pelo ombro. Lílian foi sem falar nada e pode perceber que o Remo ficou para falar com o Tiago.

-Sabe eu não to triste por ter perdido o cargo como monitora, depois que eu fiz aquele patrono eu sinto como se tivesse conquistado algo que eu perdi! – Lílian suspirou, elas pegaram o caminho mais comprido e vazio.

-Lílian, quando você disse aquele negocio de você ficar com o Remo e eu com o Tiago é mentira não é? – Lílian olhou para a Nath como uma cara como se tivesse olhando para um E.T. – Não é que, sabe eu sei que vai parecer meio idiota mais é que eu tenho ciúmes!

-Nath relaxa, eu não sabia que você tinha ciúmes me desculpa! E é obvio que era mentira, eu não iria querer dividir o "MEU" namorado com ninguém. – rindo elas chegam ao salão e os garotos já estavam lá. Tiago fez um aceno para Nath, e Lílian percebeu que era só para a Nath, mais ela foi ate lá mesmo assim e quando Tiago estava pronto para dar a patada Lílian se vira para o Remo e diz: - não esquece aquele negocio que a gente combinou! – Nath a olhou de modo estranho e Lílian falou na orelha da amiga: - não se preocupe é sobre controlar o poder

-Assim espero vou confiar em você! – disse Nath, e após isso Lílian saiu dali e foi para a ponta da mesa aonde comeu sozinha.

* * *

-Tchau Nath! Prometo me comporta bem com o seu namorado gostoso em uma sala fechada! – provocou Lílian antes de sair com o Remo do salão comunal. 

-Não se preocupa não minha linda eu só tenho olhos para você – Nath esboçou um sorriso e Remo enlaçou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo.

-O.k, O.k, eu sei que o casal se ama e é lindo mais eu queria ir logo fazer o que eu tenho o que fazer! – disse Lílian interrompendo aquele momento.

-Cuida direitinho do meu amor e não deixa nenhuma garota chegar perto e não se aproveite dele!

-Pode deixar Nath eu nunca trairia uma amiga! – Lílian riu a Nath abraçou-a, pelo visto Lílian pode perceber que a Nath realmente sentia ciúmes e não confiava muito em si mesma e percebendo isso Lílian disse um pouco seria: - Nath você não quer ir com a gente? Acho que não iria atrapalhar não é mesmo Remo?

-É Nath vamos eu aproveito e namora a minha linda um pouco.

-Ta bom eu vou!- e com um grande sorriso Nath e os outros saem pelo buraco do retrato.

-Lílian você sabe em que sala a gente pode treinar?

-Sei, a "SALA PRECISA" que com certeza você o Tiago e o Sirius sabem.

-Você conhece lá?

-Claro neh Remo! Quando eu possuía a monitoria eu sabia muito bem usurfluir disso!

-Então ta bem vamos. – alguns minutos depois, eles chegaram na sala e quando entraram tinham uma poltrona, e vários suportes com vários tipos de vidro. Remo entrou apressou-se em deixar Nath bem instalada na poltrona e virou-se para a Lílian após trancar a porta. – Lílian o que eu quero que faça é bem simples. – ela afirmou com a cabeça – porem, é bem difícil você consegui de concentra.

-O.k.

-Tudo que você vai ter que fazer por enquanto e estourar o vazo que eu mandar entendeu?- ela fez um sinal afirmativo e Remo apontou. – Aquele, esse, o outro... – A aula foi bem cansativa mais Lílian fez tudo com um grande sucesso e Remo pode perceber que a Lílian quase controlava ele. Ele queria terminar a aula logo, mais ela insistiu tanto que Remo acabou cedendo, ele passou por vários níveis com ela até chegar no ultimo no qual Lílian se machucou com um caco que entrou em seu braço – Lily ta tudo bem? – Remo correu em direção da Lílian que estava com o braço sangrando bastante.

-Ta só preciso estacar o sangue.

-Quer que eu faça isso? – perguntou Nath indo a amiga.

-Não precisa. – disse Lílian conjurando um pedaço de pano branco quem colocou em volta do braço – olha faz o seguinte, eu vou na enfermaria e vocês voltam pra salão comunal tudo bem? Assim da tempo de vocês namorarem um pouco já que eu ando atrapalhando um pouco não é? –Nath sorriu porem Remo ficou serio.

-Quer que a gente vai junto? – Nathalie desfez o sorriso.

-Não, pode namorar! Isso é coisa besta eu só vou na enfermaria para tirar esse pedaço de vidro.

-Tudo bem então – disse Remo.

-Nos vemos daqui a pouco – dizendo isso Lílian saiu da sala para ir a enfermaria.

Seu braço sangrava muito e o pano estava completamente sujo com seu sangue, ela sentia tontura por perder sangue demais e começou a tentar arrancar o pedaço de vidro o que só piorou, quando estava quase chegando a enfermaria ela se depara com o Tiago se agarrando com outra menina, só que o corredor era muito estreito e Lílian tinha que andar, ela passou direto, sem querer a ponta do vidro raspa nas costas do Tiago e faz um pequeno ferimento.

-Ai! – ele olha para atrás e vê o braço da Lílian pingando sangue através do pano e um pedaço de vidro cravado em seu braço, - Lílian, quer dizer Evans onde você fez isso? – disse ele apontando o para o braço dela.

-Eu, desculpa eu to indo na enfermaria não queria te machucar – Lílian saiu dali as pressas mais Tiago segurou pelo pulso.

-Você perdeu muito sangue eu acho melhor ir com você caso você passe mal no caminho! – Lílian não fez objeções e Tiago deu um beijo na menina que estava antes de acompanhar a Lílian. – É realmente um corte feio aonde você fez?

-Eu escorreguei em cima de uma garrafa que eu tenho no meu quarto e fez isso.

-Ata sei, uma garrafa ou será em alguma janela? – Lílian não respondeu só continuou andando. – Evans, sabe eu realmente me arrependo pela briga que tive com o Remo, pedi desculpas a ele e comecei a ver no jantar o quanto a sua amiga era legal. Ela me falou tudo, sobre, sobre, sobre aquele dia da brigamos vocês estavam conversando antes de eu chegar. Ela falou que você realmente gosta de mim.

-Isso você já sabe. Quanto a isso não há duvidas.

-Evans, ela também falou sobre o sai da aposta e eu fiquei pensando e cheguei a conclusão que... – ele se calou nada falou.

-Que conclusão você chegou?

-De que talvez eu possa te dar uma chance – o rosto da ruivinha se iluminou e ele continuou- mais não agora, eu tenho que terminar um namoro e pensar só mais um pouco.

-Certo... bom acho melhor eu entrar não é? Tchau – Lílian abriu a porta da enfermaria e ao ver o corte a Madame Pomfrey, ficou desesperada e foi ajudar Lílian.

Madame Pomfrey retirou o caco e todos os caquinhos do braço de Lílian, ela queria fazer pontos mais Lílian disse que não precisava. Quando saiu da sala Lílian foi caminhando apressadamente para o salão comunal e começou a se concentrar no braço. Logo após a pele pareceu querer grudar uma parte a outra e logo o corte se fecho sem deixar uma marca.

Ela entra pelo retrato da mulher gorda e sobe logo para o dormitório para poder tomar um banho, quando chegou lá, Nath estava dormindo tranqüilamente e com um sorriso no rosto e Lílian ouviu a Nath dizer enquanto dormia:

-Sabia Remo que você renegaria Lílian por mim! – Lílian então percebeu o ciúmes brutal que sua amiga tinha pelo Remo. Era ridículo! Lílian porem não fez nada tomou um banho vestiu a sua camisola e deitou-se na cama.

Lílian ficou tentando dormi, mais não conseguiu. No começo era por pensar em Tiago, que iria lhe dar uma chance, mais depois do que ouviu Nath dizer seria impossível dormir!

"Ela pensa que eu gosto do Remo ou Remo gosta de mim. Será que ela pediu só em sonho ou pediu de verdade para o Remo parar de falar comigo? Mais Nath não seria capaz de fazer isso! A Nath até pode ter ciúmes mais não chegaria a esse ponto! Que saco! Tenho que tentar dormi mais é impossível! Que saber eu vou é descer!"

Pelo horário Lílian não contava que tivesse alguém la em baixo e desceu só de camisola. Mais se enganou, ela encontrou um certo garoto que pelo jeito também pensou que não haveria ninguém lá em baixo, estava sem camisa só com a calça do pijama.

-O que faz aqui a essa hora? – perguntou Remo com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-O mesmo que você; estou sem sono! – Lílian se sentou do lado do Remo no chão. – Remo qual o motivo da sua insônia? – Remo parou e pensou se deveria dizer e por fim falou:

-Quando você foi a enfermaria fiquei muito preocupado com você e Nathalie se mordeu de ciúmes e deu um ataque no meio do corredor, ela pediu para eu decidir entre VOCÊ ou ELA!

-Isso não tem cabimento!

-Eu sei que não! Mais sabe Lílian, eu realmente gosto dela mais isso não é motivo deu largar a sua amizade! – Lílian ficou bem perto dela e ele a abraçou de costas e eles ficaram admirando a lareira, abraçados como irmãos.

-Remo escolha ela! Eu irei entender!

-Sabe Lílian eu não vou escolher ninguém, eu não posso deixar ela ficar louca e começar a querer me privar das pessoas! Sabe eu não vou me desfazer da sua amizade por mais que eu a ame! – Remo fez carinho na cabeça da Lílian como irmãos ou pais e filhos.

-Remo, quando eu subi para o dormitório tomar banho eu ouvi-a dizer: "Sabia Remo que você renegaria Lílian por mim!"

-Esta vendo? Isso só vai piorar! Eu refiz a minha amizade com o Tiago e já voltamos a ser os marotos! E daqui a algum tempo se eu te recusar ela vai querer que eu recuse eles também você vai ver! Ela esta querendo me sufocar!

-Remo, a Nath gosta muito de você não faça nada que possa magoa-la ou magoar você!

-Tudo bem Lily pode deixar...! – eles ficaram em silencio contemplando o fogo até que eles adormecem.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Esse capitulo era para ser bem maior, mais eu decidi dividir em duas partes para ficar melhor e eu atualizar mais rápido, e eu até fiz mais do que os outros caps!**

**No próximo vai ser Não é nada disso que você esta pensando 2 parte!**

**Agora vamos as: Reviews**

**Mayra: **Eu também adorei de fazer a experiência de colocar eles para dançarem! Continue comentando!

**Gabi Potter-Malfoy: **Obrigada pelo elogio! Realmente eu adoro receber reviews! Comente de novu!

**Ysi: **Eu gosto de atualizar logo! Sabe aquele velho ditado "O que eu não quero para os outros eu não quero para mim"? Então...eu odeio quando uma pessoa demora muito para atualizar a fic então eu atualizo bem depressinha!

**Michelle Santos:** Ainda bem que você gostou deles dançando eu também imaginei uma coisa bem assim! Obrigada e comenta viu!

Bjokas!°


	4. Não é nada disso que você esta pensando2

_IMPORTANTE: _nesse capitulo contem alguns palavrões e uma cena de sexo explicito, leia se quiser e eu já estou avisando e não me responsabilizo por nada! Se não se incomodar boa leitura ...;...

**Capitulo 4 – Não é nada disso que você esta pensando! (parte 2)**

_-Esta vendo? Isso só vai piorar! Eu refiz a minha amizade com o Tiago e já voltamos a ser os marotos! E daqui a algum tempo se eu te recusar ela vai querer que eu recuse eles também você vai ver! Ela esta querendo me sufocar!_

_-Remo, a Nath gosta muito de você não faça nada que possa magoa-la ou magoar você!_

-Tudo bem Lily pode deixar...! – eles ficaram em silencio contemplando o fogo até que eles adormecem.

* * *

Nathalie acordou cedo aquela manhã. Olhou para o relógio e eram apenas 4:30 da manhã. Olhou na cama da Lílian e ela não estava lá. Nathalie serrou os olhos e saiu da cama rapidamente. Prendeu o cabelo com um elástico de qualquer jeito e colocou seu robe. Ela desceu rapidamente e a cena com a qual se deparou, fez ela entrar em choque. 

A lareira estava quase se apagando e o Remo estava no chão com o tórax nu e a Lílian estava sem o robe só com a minúscula camisola e estava nos braços do Remo que a abraçava enquanto parecia falar algo em quanto dormia. Quando viu aquela cena ela ficou em tão completo choque que não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação, e quando a ficha realmente caiu ela deu um grito tão grande que metade de Hogwats deveria ter acordado.

-Quê? – dizia Lílian que ainda dormia e ainda estava abraçada no Remo.

-Sua vadia vagabunda! – gritou Nathalie. Lílian e Remo pareciam realmente ter acordado e se deram conta da situação.

-Nath eu posso explicar! – tentou argumentar Remo.

-Eu já sei! Essa vagabunda ai te seduziu não é mesmo? – berrou Nathalie apontando para a Lílian.

-Vagabunda não! – berrou Lílian de volta. – Não aconteceu nada de mais! A gente só acabou dormindo aqui sem querer!

-A claro sem querer! – disse Nathalie cinicamente. – e como vocês explicam nessa situação?

-Quando eu desci achei que não teria ninguém! Só vim beber água e acabei encontrando Remo!

-Ah sei claro! – disse ela balançando a mão enquanto vários alunos desciam do dormitório para ver qual o motivo da gritaria e inclusive os marotos desceram e começou a ver a briga

-É a mais pura verdade! – retorquiu Lílian.

-E tinha que ser justo o Remo que estava aqui não é? E que engraçado! Vocês vieram beber um copo de água e de repente se abraçaram e dormiram inocentemente no tapete! – para o Tiago e o Sirius essa noticia foi um choque e a multidão que ouvia a briga fez um sonoro: "Oh!".

-Não seja cínica que você sabe que não foi assim! – respondeu Lílian bem alto mais não tão alto quanto era o volume da voz de Nathalie.

-Oh sei, então eu vou me sentar aqui! – disse ela se sentando na poltrona – e esperar você me contar como você pegou ele até a parte que você começa a gemer! – foi tudo muito rápido. Quando se deu conta, Lílian tinha dado um belo de um tapa na cara da Nathalie e na mesma hora deu para ver começar a ficar roxo. Nathalie colocou a mão no local do tapa e disse a Lílian antes de subir correndo no dormitório: - vadia!

-Droga espera! – Lílian tentou subir no dormitório mais um par de mãos fortes seguraram os seus braços. Era o Tiago. "Que droga de sorte!".

-Então é assim que você agradece a chance que eu iria te dar? Transando com o meu melhor amigo? – a Lílian urrou e jogou ele, mais como ele era mais forte apenas cambaleou até a parede.

-O meu assunto agora é com a Nathalie! – disse Lílian subindo correndo o dormitório.

Nathalie chorava de raiva e pegou uma grande caixa, ela jogou tudo em cima da cama da Lílian e urrava de raiva.

-Nathalie pára, por favor, vamos conversar! – pediu Lílian – desculpa pelo tapa eu realmente lamento mais as palavras que você me falou realmente me machucou...

-Não mais do que aquela cena me machucou! – cortou grotescamente Nathalie.

-Por favor, Nath! O que eu posso fazer para a gente voltar a ser amigas?

-Prove!

-Provar o que?

-Que não aconteceu nada entre você e o Remo! – disse ela desafiadoramente – quando você provar que realmente não aconteceu nada e que você não teve nada a ver com isso a gente volta a o que era antes! – Lílian abriu um pequeno sorriso e a Nathalie logo acabou com qualquer sombra de felicidade que pudesse ter em Lílian – mais até lá, você é para mim a pior pessoa que eu já conheci! – disse ela jogando em cima da cama da Lílian a caixa com a fantasia que a Lílian havia comprado para ela.

-Nathalie fica com a fantasia para você! – disse Lílian seria.

-Não quero nada que venha de você!

-E o que eu vou fazer com essa fantasia?

-Não é problema meu! – dizendo isso Nathalie entrou no banheiro. Lílian suspirou e se trocou e penteou os cabelos. Após isso teria que esperar a Nathalie sair do banheiro.

Sem mais nada para fazer, Lílian olhou as coisas que a Nathalie jogou na sua cama com lagrimas nos olhos. Lílian sentou-se na ponta da cama e abriu uma caixa aonde tinha um álbum de fotografia com a capa gravado as seguintes palavras:

_"Enquanto essa amizade for verdadeira, sempre existira um laço que ninguém será capaz de quebrar, e para relembrar de todos esses momentos que vocês venceram dificuldades este álbum de fotografias vai marcar todos os momentos. _

. Lily e Nath .."

Lílian abriu o álbum e na primeira foto viu elas em um barzinho com as línguas de fora e sorrindo e a careta sempre mudava. Com algumas lagrimas querendo escapar, Lílian virou as paginas e viu varias fotos dela e da Nathalie juntos. Lílian sentiu saudades e entendeu que essa prova realmente seria difícil de conseguir.

Continuou a virar as paginas até encontrar a ultima foto que estava mostrando elas e os marotos mais a Elisa Lee em uma foto no ultimo passeio para Hosmeade.

Lílian suspirou e fechou o álbum. Olhou para a caixa a onde estava o álbum e o guardou lá. Viu outras coisas lá que realmente mexeu com ela. Lá estava vários papeizinhos que elas haviam escrevido durante as aulas de Historia e Magia. E também varias fotos a parte que não estava no álbum. Tinha também os presentes que a Lílian havia dado para ela e também um papelzinho que elas chamavam de trato da amizade:

_"Decretado pelo ministério da amizade, a amizade da Lílian Evans e da Nathalie Biltre tem a garantia de durar nos seguintes casos":_

_Fofocas_

_Intrigas da oposição_

_Discussões diárias._

_Tenção pré-bailes_

_Problemas familiares_

_Garotos_

_Pode ser desfeita somente por:_

_Traição comprovada_

_Por revelação de um segredo de um alto grau de importância_

_E por falta excessiva de confiança_

_Fora isso essa amizade não pode ser destruída jamais por ser tão verdadeira._

_Assinado:_

_Ministra Chefe da amizade:_

_Nathalie Biltre_

_Ministra Junior:_

_Lílian Evans"_

Agora uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto da Lílian que a limpou rapidamente e a porta do banheiro se abriu e a Nathalie saiu. Olhou para Lílian e para o papel que estava nas mãos dela e Lílian disse encarando Nathalie bem no fundo dos olhos.

-Você se lembra de que a gente jurou que jamais nos separaria por um garoto e quando um baile estivesse próximo?

-Claro! E você se lembra de que a nossa amizade pode terminar por Traição comprovada? Eu te dei uma chance de provar a sua inocência por causa da nossa amizade de tempos atrás. – Nathalie se virou para o seu guarda roupa e disse em um sussurro que era mais para ela do que para Lílian ouvir: - só espero que você não m decepcione!

Lílian levantou a cabeça e guardou a caixa que a Nathalie te deu de baixo da cama, junto com a fantasia que a Lílian tinha dado para ela.

-Bom, quando você arranja uma solução para provar a minha inocência antes de mim, fale comigo! – disse Lílian antes de entrar no banheiro sem esperar resposta.

Dentro do banheiro enquanto ela terminava de se arrumar ela deixou as lagrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Frustração, raiva, vergonha, traição; é alguns sentimentos que ela sentia por dentro. Como a sua melhor amiga poderia fazer isso com ela? Como poderia ter desconfiado tanto assim dela a esse ponto? Isso é inaceitável! Lílian não podia acreditar que as coisas tomariam esse rumo! Não mesmo!

Lílian deu um longo suspiro e jogou água no rosto. Após se secar com uma pequena toalha Lílian saiu do banheiro e já não havia ninguém lá. Ela pegou a sua mochila jogou nas costas e saiu do dormitório. Olhou para o seu relógio de pulso, era 7:00 da manhã. Agora todos já deveriam estar sabendo do escândalo do salão comunal. A essa hora, todos estavam no salão principal, 7:00 horas era a hora pico do café da manhã.

Lílian respirou fundo e começou a andar pelos corredores. Varias pessoas a ofendia e ela fingia não olhar e nem ligar tentando passar a imagem de forte enquanto ela segurava as lagrimas em seus olhos.

Quando chegou no salão comunal varias pessoas a olhava e apontava na maior cara de pau e falavam sem parar dela. Lílian respirou fundo e foi para a ponta da mesa que estava vazia. Ela tentou comer alguma coisa mais não conseguia. Quando estava nesse estado se ela comesse tudo ela vomitava. Ela comeu até o que achava seguro de não colocar para fora e quando ia se levantar viu os marotos entrarem no salão. Todos olhavam para eles e para a Lílian e da Lílian para eles. Ao contrario do que esperavam, Remo e o resto dos marotos estavam rindo e felizes.

"Acho que eles devem ter acreditado no Remo" pensou Lílian com um desanimo "Completamente diferente do meu caso com a Nathalie!" Lílian pegou a sua mochila jogou nos ombros de qualquer jeito e saiu do salão com varias pessoas a olhando, apontando e falando mal. Quando estava quase a salva perto da porta um sonserino gritou para Lílian e todo o salão se calou:

-O nível dos grifinorios estão se rebaixando! Justo a ex-monitora certinha ficando com o namorado da melhor amiga! – isso foi o suficiente para liberar a raiva da Lílian. Ela fechou as mãos e a unha estava perfurando a carne mais ela pareceu não se importar com a dor, filetes de sangue escorria da sua mão e ela começou a tremer.

-Parece que estou aprendendo direitinho com vocês! – nesse momento as janelas do lado da mesa da sonserina se partiu e com a tamanha raiva que a Lílian estava ela não se importou de ter machucado ele, pelo contrario, estava até internamente um pouco feliz de ter liberado aquele poder – isso é para ninguém mais falar qualquer coisa sobre esse assunto comigo! – ela disse para todos saindo do salão correndo.

Agora a ficha caiu! Ela no mínimo seria expulsa do colégio! Como pode ter esse descontrole! Mais todo aquele poder que ficou acumulado nela durante o stress com a amiga ficou preso e precisou sair dela se não ela ficaria louca. Ela realmente começou a correr e sem saber como parou na frente da primeira aula do dia: Adivinhação. Ela ficou lá na porta já que era muito cedo para a aula. E logo viu o Remo chegar.

-Lily o que foi aquilo? – perguntou ele preocupado.

-Eu num sei, eu não queria ter feito aquilo e nem dito nada do que eu falei! – ela começou a chorar e ele lhe abraçou. Ela chorou bastante e depois de ter lavado a camiseta dele, ela ainda soluçando um pouquinho se afastou dele e olhou ele nos olhos: - desculpa! Desculpa, desculpa e desculpa! Por tudo... por tudo que eu causei na sua vida... desculpa!

-Lily não fala uma besteira dessa! Tudo o que você fez na minha vida foi maravilhoso! Não chora, por favor!

-Que pouca vergonha é essa? – perguntou Nathalie bem atrás deles – eu venho aqui disposta a perdoar você e a te ajudar pelo que você passou mais parece que você já tem companhia!

-Nathalie pára! – disse Remo muito serio para ela – pára com esse seu ataque de ciúmes idiota! Pára!

-Você prefere essa asinha ai não é?

-Pára agora! – ele falou baixo e perigoso – você é doente! Ela é sua amiga! Olha o estado que ela esta! Olha o que aconteceu com ela por causa de um ciúmes idiota! – ele disse apontando para Lílian – OLHA! – ele berrou, ele realmente estava bravo e assustou a Lílian e a Nathalie. Nathalie começou a chorar convulsivamente.

-Eu só queria ter você só para mim! Só para mim! – ela disse baixo: - o que tem de mais querer de mais um homem?

-Nada desde que você não o sufoque e não prejudique as pessoas ao seu redor e nem ao redor dessa pessoa que você quer de mais! – disse Remo mais controlado.

-Remo me perdoe!

-Não é a mim que você deve pedi perdão, e sim a Lílian! – ela se virou para Lílian e começou a se rastejar ate a Lílian de joelhos.

-Por favor Lílian, eu imploro, me perdoe! – suplicou ela para a Lílian – Olha, eu imploro! Mais volte a falar comigo para eu ficar com o Remo se você realmente é a minha amiga!

-Levanta! – disse Lílian normalmente. Aquela cena para Lílian foi terrível! A Nathalie estava implorando por um misero perdão? – eu não posso te perdoar...

-Como? – interrompeu Nathalie de pé com uma visível pontada de raiva.

-Eu simplesmente não posso te perdoar por que você esta pedindo um perdão falso! Não posso aceitar algo desse grau que não seja a verdadeiro! Ter uma amizade falsa e terrível não é comigo! Eu vou provar, e quando eu realmente te provar e você pedir desculpas, ouviu bem são desculpas e não implorações, ai sim, eu irei aceitar! – o sinal tocou e a escada d sala de adivinhações desceu e eles subiram em silencio. Lílian sentou-se em uma mesa distante a do fundo e Remo foi se sentar com ela, enquanto a Nathalie se sentou do outro lado da sala para ficar bem longe deles.

Lílian ficou olhando para a mesa circular pensando como ela iria fazer para olhar na cara das pessoas. Ficou pensando em como provaria a verdade para a Nathalie, enquanto Remo só a observava pensativo.

-Remo me desculpe.

-Lily eu já disse que você não tem que se desculpar por nada! – disse ele ternamente.

-Eu acabei com o namoro de vocês não é mesmo? – perguntou Lílian toda chorosa.

-Não, isso nunca daria certo Lily. Foi ela mesma que começou a acabar com o nosso relacionamento! – ele suspirou e disse mais para si mesmo do que para a própria Lily – É, foi bom enquanto durou! – a Lílian fez uma cara triste e disse para ele:

-Não fique assim Remo. Você vai ver, as coisas vão se encaixar no seu devido lugar! Pelo menos é o que eu espero.

A professora Morgan Ritch saiu das sombras da sua mesa e disse de uma maneira bem misteriosa:

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia – respondeu todos monotonamente. Ela era uma ótima professora e todos a adoravam e a sala não era como todas as outras de adivinhações, com vários aromas e a temperatura alta. Era uma salinha simples e tinha alguns panos rosas e pretos pendurados nos tetos e nas janelas para tapar a claridade.

-Hoje eu tive uma pequena intuição e eu vou dar uma dica e a pessoa que precisa disso com certeza saberá! – ela fez uma pausa e todos a olharam apreensivos. – para provar o que precisa uma boa poção pode revelar a verdade. – a Lílian arregalou os olhos. "Poções para a verdade, poção,verdade, Poção Veritasserum!" – pensou Lílian com um grande sorriso interno. – Acho que a pessoa já entendeu o que quis dizer! – ela deu um breve olhada para Lílian e ninguém percebeu isso a não ser ela mesma e o Remo.

-Lílian no que você pensou? – Remo perguntou bem baixinho para ela.

-Na poção Veritasserum! – ela sussurrou bem baixinho em quase um fio de voz.

"TOC, TOC, TOC." Alguém bateu na porta e logo em seguida a Elisa Lee entrou por ela bem afobada.

-É, bem professora, me desculpe pelo atraso! – disse Elisa bem sem graça.

-Claro!- disse a professora com um grande sorriso. – mais agora sente-se por favor! – ela olhou para a sala e só tinha dois lugares vagos. Uma na mesa da Nathalie e uma na mesa da Lílian. Mesmo todos morrendo de medo da Lílian, Elisa conheceu ela bem o suficiente para saber que as coisas não foram realmente como parecia ser e ela queria dar uma chance para ela. Ela foi em direção a mesa da Lílian para a surpresa geral, inclusive a da Lílian.

-Oi! – disse Elisa após se acomodar na mesa.

-Oi. – respondeu Lílian realmente surpresa. Remo só abaixo a cabeça em um comprimento. Elisa deu um pequeno sorriso e a professora prosseguiu com a aula.

A Elisa realmente era uma pessoa legal! Entendeu toda a historia que a Lílian nem sabia por que contou. Ela consolou bastante e apoiou Lílian em tudo. Remo também achou estranho a Lílian falar de tudo inclusive do poder extra para uma pessoa que mal conhecia. Ele olhou de relance para a Nathalie e via que a garota que estava sentada com ela parecia persuadi-la e para um lado que não parecia nada bom.

-Garotas olhem a Nathalie, aquela menina do lado dela não parece estranha?

-Ela é a Gurden, todas as pessoas que ela se aproxima ela consegue destruir a sua vida! Era para tar na sonserina mais parece que aconteceu algo realmente grave na vida dela e ela foi parar na corvinal. ( a aula que elas estavam tendo era conjunta com a corvinal) – disse Elisa.

-E ela parece estar persuadindo bem a Nathalie e pelo que eu conheço dela, ela se torna muito venerável nessas situações. – disse Lílian com um sorriso fraco e tímido. – não vejo a hora de eu resolver toda essa situação. – e eles voltaram a fazer a matéria dada até o próprio Dumbledore aparecer na porta. O coração da Lílian gelou e ela apertou bem forte a mão do Remo.

-Srta. Ritch você poderia me ceder alguns alunos?

-Claro! – disse a professora em resposta.

-Muito bem, eu quero que venha comigo a Srtas Evans e Biltre e os Srs. Lupin, Potter e Black. – todos estranharam o Dumbledore ter chamado o Sirius já que ele não tinha a ver com a historia.

Todos seguiram Dumbledore no mais absoluto silencio. Um silencio pensativo e um tanto quanto incomodo.

-Pirulito melado – murmurou Dumbledore para a gárgula que guardava a sala dele. Todos subiram a escada circular em silencio. Quando entraram na sala do diretor, ele se sentou na sua cadeira e conjurou 5 cadeiras para eles sentarem. – sente-se, por favor! – todos obedeceram em silencio. – vocês devem estar se perguntando o que eu quero não é mesmo? Bom eu quero primeiramente tratar do assunto mais preocupante no momento. – ele se virou para a Lílian e disse – parece que você esta com excesso de poder por causa de uma poção fortificante estou certo? – ela respirou fundo e disse:

-Esta.

-bom isso é realmente preocupante! Essa cena da janela no salão comunal realmente vai gerar inúmeros problemas. E eu estou desconfiado que você já quebrou muito mais coisas não?

-Esta – respondeu ela baixinho olhando para o chão.

-Lílian, esse poder pode ser muito bom para você, mais tem que ser controlado e usado quando você quiser! Você não pode se exceder e fazer o que fez!

-Eu sei me desculpe foi sem querer eu fiz o que fiz e disse o que disse sem me dar conta!Desculpe! – disse ela encarando o professor Dumbledore.

-Eu não disse que foi culpa sua. Lílian, você já quebrou as coisas quantas vezes?

-Bom uma vez, eu tava andando e encontrei, - ela deu uma corada quase imperceptível – o Tiago – ela pigarreou – ou melhor o Potter, com outra garota depois da gente ter brigado e sem querer eu quebrei os vidros da janela em cima dele. E outra vez o Remo estava tentando a me ajudar a controlar o poder e eu estava indo bem mais no "ultimo nível" eu acabei cortando o meu braço.

-É a Madame Profey me disse que você estava quebrando "sem querer" uma quantidade de copo em você e nas pessoas incrivelmente freqüente. Mais bem eu sei como posso ajuda-la. Sei que eu vou ser incrivelmente julgado por isso mais eu não me importo. Você terá aulas particulares para controlar esse seu poder. Todos os domingos ás 9:00 horas você vem até a minha sala para termos a aula tudo bem? – ela deu um imenso sorriso.

-Claro!

-E mais uma coisa, - ele disse olhando para ela. – você tomou a poção em exesso de propósito?

-Não foi um acidente! – Remo dessa vez que falou antes dela.

-Como ocorreu esse acidente? – Dumbledore perguntou.

-Creio que o senhor saiba. – disse Lílian com um simples sorriso e Dumbledore deu um pequeno sorriso a ela.

-Sim mais é sempre bom ouvir não é mesmo? – ele disse e ela deu um sorriso fraco.

-Eu tinha tomado a poção do sono e eu não acordava nunca, então o Remo disse para a "Biltre" dar uma poção para mim, uma era o frasco todo para eu acordar e a outra era só uma gota para eu acordar com forças... – Lílian ia continuar mais a Nathalie foi mais rápido e continuou:

-Só que como o Lupin não podia dar a poção para a "Evans" eu fui lá afinal eu "era" a amiga dela. Só que eu tenho a cabeça no mundo da lua – a Lílian e os restos do maroto ficou com uma grande vontade de rir mais eles seguraram firme e nem ela e nem o Dumbledore pareceram perceber – eu me confundi e dei as quantidades de poções inversas.

-Ham, entendo, entendo – disse Dumbledore coçando a longa barba. – bom Lílian o seu caso já esta com uma solução agora vamos ao caso de vocês ainda que tem que ser resolvido. – a Lílian agora nem imaginava o que seria – Lílian você pensou em uma solução para a prova?

-Já – todos ficaram olhando apreensivos. – bom eu queria usar o Veritasserum se você não se importar mais demoraria muito tempo para ficar pronta.

-Que conhecidencia eu tenho um pouco da poção aqui! – respondeu o diretor. – você realmente que usar Lílian?

-Claro, quero provar que não tive culpa de nada! – disse Lílian com um pouco de ressentimento. O Dumbledore se levantou e vasculhou uma de suas prateleiras. – pronto achei! – disse o diretor com um sorriso – Lílian apenas uma gota disso daqui você fala da sua vida inteirinha sem o mínimo esforço, então você realmente vai beber essa poção?

-Claro porque não? Eu não tenho nada a temer! – Dumbledore fez um sinal de você é quem sabe e pegou um conta gotas e deu uma gota para Lílian beber o que lembrou uma vacina contra a poliomielite. Ela bebeu e foi como se não tivesse bebido nada tudo continuava normal. – bom posso começar?

-Claro não sei porque você não começou antes! – a Lílian não queria dizer assim mais ele deu apenas um sorriso e a Natalie perguntou:

-Você nunca se interessou pelo Remo?

-Sempre achei ele lindo e ainda acho, mais sempre gostei dele como um amigo, ou melhor como um super irmão. – Nathalie custava a acreditar no que ela dizia.

-E o que aconteceu com você nessa noite? Na parte que o Remo entra?

-Eu cheguei fui pro dormitório e quando eu ia dormir eu ouvi você dizendo enquanto dormia: _"Sabia Remo que você renegaria Lílian por mim!"_ eu não consegui mais dormir. Eu ficava pensando como a minha melhor amiga poderia fazer isso? Será que ela não confia em mim? Será que ela não sabe que fui eu que ajudei ela a ficar com ele? Será que ela realmente pediu para ele escolher entre eu e ela? Eu sou só uma amiga para ele! Depois de tanto pensar eu resolvi descer e pensei que não teria ninguém lá em baixo e fui só de camisola. Quando eu cheguei lá eu vi o Remo sem a camisa, acho que ele pensou que também não teria ninguém lá e não iria descer ninguém. Ai a gente sento e ficamos pensando até a gente falar um pro outro qual era o motivo da insônia e os dois era "você". Ele me falou que você deu um ataque de ciúmes no corredor e pediu para ele escolher entre mim e você e eu falei o que ouvi no quarto. A gente se abraçou e ficamos abraçados no tapete pensando ai ele me disse que não escolheria ninguém porque se ele te escolhesse mais tarde você pediria para ele escolher entre você e os amigos dele até você deixa-lo completamente só. A gente ficou quieto pensando olhando a lareira e acabamos dormindo e acordamos com os seus berros histéricos.

Nathalie parecia ingerir a informação. "Quer dizer que eu sou a causadora de todo o problema? Por causa de um ciúmes idiota que eu senti eu arruinei uma amizade de anos e um namoro que era perfeito?"

-E então acho que já basta não é? – perguntou Dumbledore com o antídoto na mão.

-Não – disse o Tiago – posso fazer só uma pergunta?

-Claro – a própria Lílian respondeu.

-Bem, você realmente gosta de mim ou eu sou só mais uma aposta?

-Eu te amo! – choque. Uma palavra forte de mais para ser dita – er Dumbledore eu tenho um pedido pra fazer!

-Que pedido?

-Eu não quero saber o que eu disse enquanto estou na poção do Veritasserum

-Tudo bem.

* * *

Lílian estava sentada no sofá. Já era sábado o dia que era para ser o baile mais o diretor adiou para o dia das bruxas para comemorar com o baile. Lílian após a sala do diretor voltou ao normal com a Nathalie mais a Nathalie não voltou com o Remo. 

A Nathalie vai ter que sair da escola pois os pais dela terão que sair do país e ir para o México porque a vó dela esta com uma grave doença e precisa de cuidados especiais e da família.

Lílian não sabe que ela falou que amava o Tiago, também continuava tudo a mesma coisa. E o pior agora ele nem olhava mais nacara dela. Ela ficou pensando que deveria ter dito na hora era algo bem ruim para piorar as coisas mais o que poderia ter sido? Ela não sabia, a única coisa que sabia era que a Nathalie iria se mudar, de que ela teria aulas de como controlar o poder e que cada vez mais parecia que ela ia perdendo o amor da sua vida. O amor da sua vida? Não é uma palavra forte de mais para ser dita? Mais isso não importava agora.

Lílian estava pensando na sua vida que tomou rumos tão diferente do que ela imaginava. Agora ela perderia a sua amiga e ganharia mais outra.A Elisa Lee ficaria no lugar da Nathalie dormindo na cama dela e também se tornou uma grande amiga da Lílian.

O quadro da mulher gorda se abriu e a Nathalie entrou super chorosa. A Lílian estranhou e se levantou rapidamente do sofá e foi até a amiga e fez ela sentar em uma poltrona.

-Nath o que foi?

-Meus...meus... meus...

-Seus... – encorajou Lílian.

-Meus pais morreram! – ela começou a realmente chorar. – morreram em um atentado terrorista trouxa! Agora a única pessoa que eu tenho vai ser realmente a minha vó que esta quase morrendo! Eu vou ficar sem ninguém! – ela começou a chorar tanto e Lílian deu um abraço apertado na amiga. Era terrível vê-la assim!

-Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte – disse Lílian a amiga que agora estava parando de chorar – você vai subir agora para o dormitório, tomar um banho e descansa um pouco esta bem?

-Lily, eu vou ter que subir e arrumar as minhas malas para ir embora amanhã cedo!

-Que? – perguntou Lílian desolada.

-Com a morte dos meus pais o Dumbledore achou melhor adiantar tudo o Maximo possível e arranjou um jeito de eu ir embora amanhã.

-Mais não pode ser! – disse Lílian quase chorando. Lílian deu um abraço bem forte na amiga – sobe e vai arrumando as suas coisas e separando as roupas que você vai usar hoje e amanhã que eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para fazer agora e é uma coisa por nós!

-Ta... Hic... Tudo bem... Hic... Lílian – a disse Nathalie entre soluços. Nathalie se lenvantou e foi para o dormitório correndo. Lílian agora iria falar com o Remo. Ela saiu correndo pelos corredores a procura deles e nada de acha-los. Quando Lílian se deu conta estava perdida e quase chorando.

Agora ela precisava realmente achar alguém! "Tomaras que eu não esteja na parte da sonserina!" pensava Lílian andando pelo local escuro. Lílian tirou a varinha do bolso e disse:

-Me oriente! – a varinha deu um giro e apontou para um corredor. Ela foi seguindo as direções que as varinhas apontavam até chegar sem perceber na frente da sala precisa. Sem saber o porque ela abriu a porta daquela sala e ela viu os marotos com uma cara de "nos estamos aprontando não olhe"

-O que você ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Remo. Lílian não respondeu estava muito cansada e suada. Foi até a geladeira que estava na sala e pegou uma garrafa de água e se jogou em um sofá. Ela bebeu muita água e depois disse:

-Eu nunca pensei que Hogwats fosse tão grande! Eu nunca tinha me perdido antes! – ela suspirou. Ficou sentada e depois que recobrou as suas forças ela ficou de pé e foi até o Remo e viu que ele parecia esconder uma coisa atrás dele – eu ate perguntaria o que você ta escondendo se eu não tivesse realmente prioridades! Olha os pais da Nathalie morreram em um atentado trouxa e ela vai embora de Hogwats amanhã de tarde. Ela realmente ta muito mal! Por favor esqueça tudo e vai falar com ela! Apesar de todo aquele ciúmes e da briga vocês se amam! Vocês se gostam de verdade! Sei que não vão poder ficar juntos mais você pelo menos pode se despedir e dar uma força para ela!

Ele ficou pensativo. Lílian já tava cansada e ainda tava de pé esperando a resposta dele então ela falou:

-Olha da pra falar logo a droga da resposta porque eu andei por cada lugar desse Hogwats atrás de você, fiquei perdida e você ainda me faz esperar a resposta por duas horas?

-Nossa calma!

-Calma o caramba! Agora fala logo a resposta por favor! – ela quase implorou. Ele pareceu muito determinado e falou por fim:

-Tudo bem, vamos logo!

-Vamos? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça e ela continuou – Você vai! Eu vó agora na cozinha porque eu to morrendo de fome de tanto ficar atrás de você! – ela suspirou e foi até ele na porta – boa sorte! – ela lhe deu um beijo na testa e um abraço. – Não me decepcione! Qualquer coisa eu to na cozinha ou vó tar indo pro salão comunal se eu não tiver lá o.k.?

-o.k. mamãe! – ele respondeu para Lílian que fez uma careta.

-Tchau! – ela foi indo a direção a cozinha. Lílian realmente desejava que tudo ocorresse bem. Nathalie era sua amiga e o Remo também e o pior eram que se amavam! E agora com a morte dos pais da Nath e a mudança as coisas iriam mudar na vida da ruivinha! Depois daquela cena lamentável do salão comunal, ele não a perdoava! Lílian tentava manipula-lo mais de nada adiantava. Agora a situação chegou aonde chegou, e não teriam mais jeito do Remo e a Nathalie ficarem juntos. – é realmente triste!

-O que é realmente triste? – lhe perguntou Tiago que estava atrás dela e ela nem percebeu.

-Ah, você esta ai? – ela perguntou um pouco surpresa e bastante triste – é realmente triste essa historia da Nathalie e o Remo. Os pais dela morreram e ela vai se mudar amanhã e mesmo que eles se acertem hoje, não terá mais jeito deles ficarem juntos.

-É realmente uma pena!- disse Tiago andando do lado dela – eles formam um belo casal e separados por uma banalidade!

-Os mesmos tipos de banalidades que separaram a gente! – ela respondeu sem pensar e logo se arrependeu ao ver que um silencio terrível caiu sobre eles, mais agora que começou com esse assunto teria que ir até o fim para resolver tudo logo de uma vez. – Tiago, eu queria saber o que eu disse quando tomei a poção do Veritasserum, porque você começou a me ignorar de uma tal forma insuportável! Doía ver você me ignorar completamente. Ai eu comecei a pensar que eu disse algo de ruim pra você mais, o que eu poderia falar de ruim, quando tudo o que eu sinto por você é coisas boas?

-Você realmente me disse coisas boas! – disse ele enquanto continuavam a andar.

-E então porque essa atitude? – perguntou ela parando de frente a frente com Tiago.

-Porque como acha que me senti, vendo que fui um idiota de agir de tal forma com você? Eu cheguei a ofender um amigo meu por tolice! Como você queria que eu agisse? – perguntou ele falando tudo com um tiro de bala.

-Sabe como eu queria que você agisse? – perguntou ela deixando uma lagrima solitária seguida por varias lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. – que você fosse falar comigo. Que me pedisse desculpas e eu também te pedisse porque eu também tenho culpa no cartório! Eu só queria que você me desse um beijo e me perdoasse por tudo! – terminou ela em um fio de voz com lagrimas escorrendo rapidamente pela sua face. – Só isso – ela falou quase inaudível. O silencio se instalou sobre os dois que estavam olhando um no olho do outro. – bom eu vó indo pra cozinha que eu to com fome – disse Lílian após ter secado o rosto bruscamente.

Ela foi andando até virar o corredor e seu coração explodiu. Como ele poderia ter feito-a sofrer daquela forma? Como? Com esse pensamento ela começou a correr tanto que teve a impressão de que estava voando. Em menos de 2 minutos ela chegou no retrato da fruteira. Fez cosquinhas na pêra e a passagem se revelou. Ela entrou e logo milhares de elfos foram para cima dela perguntando o que queria.

-Güilher – disse ela se referindo a uma elfa que ela gostava muito e logo Sá a Güilher ficou e os outros elfos voltaram aos seus afazeres anteriores. – eu quero uma cesta de café da manhã com: maças, leite moça, torrada, requeijão, cerveja amanteigada, suco de abóbora um pedaço de bolo de banana e tudo o que uma cesta de café da manha tem direito.

-Pode deixar com a Güilher minha cara senhora – disse a elfa fazendo uma reverencia um tanto quanto exagerada.

Lílian se sentou no banco e viu que após o que a Güilher falou para os elfos eles fizeram um bolo e corriam para lá e para cá. Pouco tempo depois a Güilher veio com a pesada cesta quase não se agüentando com o peso da cesta.

-Obrigada – disse Lílian sorridente após pegar a cesta que realmente estava muito pesada. O braço da Lílian quase foi para o chão quando ela pegou a cesta e logo se levantou disfarçando.

-A senhora esta bem? – perguntou Güilher bastante preocupada.

-Claro, agora já vou! – Lílian virou-se de costas e saiu da cozinha. Após sair ela disse apontando a varinha para a cesta: - Vingardium Leviosa. – a cesta começou a flutuar e ela foi para o salão comunal. Quando entrou no salão todos a olharam com a cesta de comida e ela foi direto para o quarto mais entes de entrar percebeu que o Remo estava com a Nathalie e achou melhor não interromper. Desceu novamente as escadas e dessa vez foi para um cantinho vazio e oculto da sala.

Sentou-se lá e tirou as coisas da cesta e começou a comer algumas torradas.Depois de comer: torradas, bolos, pão de mel, mamão, maça, morango com leite moça, canudinho de chocolate, cervejas amanteigadas, uvas, queijadinhas, e várias coisas, ela estava quase explodindo e ficou morrendo de fome por causa disso. Com certeza ela iria engorda horrores mais ela estava com tanta fome. Não havia comido nada o dia inteiro e passar por situações como a que passou no corredor com o Tiago davam mais fome ainda.

Lílian realmente tinha comigo de mais e estava começando a passar mal. Começou a pensar e se lembrou de um feitiço. Respirou fundo, apontou a sua varinha para o estomago e...

-Lílian por favor não se mata! – disse o Tiago que veio correndo até ela

-Eu não ia me matar!

-Não? – ele perguntou sem graça.

-Não! Eu comi de mais e estou começando a passar mal, eu só ia fazer um feitiço posso?

-Claro, mais você confia?

-Lógico que eu confio em mim mesma – ela fechou os olhos apontou a varinha para o estomago e disse: - Esfasiem desjejum! - a barriga dela deu uma murchada incrível e ela sentiu uma fome como se não comia a séculos. Ficou bem magra, ela esqueceu que aquele feitiço realmente anula tudo o que você comeu em dois dias. Olhou na cesta e ainda sobrou alguns pães com geléia. – cara esse feitiço da fome! Ela deu varias mordidas e comeu pouco mais se satisfez. Após comer reparou que Tiago a observava e ficou bastante sem graça. – O Remo ainda ta no dormitório com a Nath?

-Ta. Parece que eles realmente se entenderam

-Para você ver, o que um amor verdadeiro suporta. – Ela se levantou e ficou de pé. Deu uma ajeitada na roupa e falou: - bom vou dar uma volta pra pensar um pouco.

-Eu vou com você! – o sangue da Lílian gelou, será que ele queria voltar com ela? – posso? – perguntou ele vendo que ela não esboçava nenhuma reação.

-Claro mais antes espera um pouquinho! – ela foi correndo no dormitório esquecendo do Remo e da Nathalie e quando chegou lá pegou eles em um amasso que parecia que eles estavam quase... (N/A: deixem a sua imaginação crescer) e a Lílian ficou bem vermelha – gente me desculpe! Eu só vim buscar a minha vassoura tinha me esquecido que vocês estavam aqui...

-Tudo bem Lílian – disse Remo achando graça da situação – mais eu só te perdôo se você da o fora logo

-A ta claro! – ela pegou a vassoura rapidamente e saiu do dormitório e depois o Remo e a Nath riram e começaram o que tinham parado. – pronto vamos?

-Para que uma vassoura?

-Oras para que se não para voar? – ela disse saindo do quadro enquanto ele estava atrás dela. – sabe não estou com vontade de andar muito. Quer saber? Sobe na vassoura se você for comigo! – disse ela após montar na vassoura

Ele ficou receoso com medo de morrer mais afinal: "tudo pela minha ruivinha" e ele subiu. Ela voou furiosamente pelos corredores se desviando dos alunos com grande facilidade até achar uma janela aberta e ela voou para o campo de quadribol. Ele estava bem abraçado na cintura dela e eles começaram a sentir um calor enorme.

-Não sabia que você voava tão bem!

-Para você ver como você me conhece pouco – ela disse meio angustiada e um clima ruim se instalou sobre eles. Ate que do nada a Lílian fez um movimento com a vassoura que o Tiago quase caiu e segurou mais forte e ela disse a ele: - vamos descobri hoje um canto secreto! – ele riu conhecia todos! Absolutamente todos. Pelo menos era o que ele pensava.

A Lílian não queria levar ele para o canhão, já que lá era um refugio pessoal para quando precisasse então decidiu procurar por um. Ela subiu muito rápido e ficaram perto das nuvens congelantes. Olhou para baixo e viu um gramando na parte de cima do castelo e começou a descer para lá rapidamente fazendo Tiago pensar que iria morrer.

Quando chegaram viram um mine jardim que estava batendo um forte sol, mesmo o dia estar sendo nublado. Ela desceu da vassoura e se jogou no gramado.

-Você conhecia esse lugar?

-Não! – disse ele realmente surpreso com a Lílian – você já conhecia antes?

-Não, eu vi esse cantinho lá do alto.

-Que visão hem! – ela riu e puxou ele pelo braço e ele caiu em cima dela. Um clima incrível aconteceu ali. – Lily eu queria pedir desculpas por tudo e...

-Shi... –Lílian falou colocando o dedo na boca dele. – tudo bem a gente ta namorando! – ele deu um sorriso tão maravilhoso que o coração da Lílian ficou de uma tal forma que ela começou a chorar e disse antes que ele desfizesse esse sorriso maroto – é de emoção! – ele riu ainda mais e eles se beijaram.

Um beijo inesquecível, de bem vindo e adeus. Um beijo para sanar as saudades e queimar o coração. O clima foi acontecendo e as coisas estavam cada vez mais profundas. Tiago sentiu uma necessidade incrível de tocar na pele macia dela. E ela sentiu uma profunda necessidade sentir os toques do Tiago em Si.

Tudo o que eles queriam era se fundir em um só, mais por algum motivo Tiago parou aprudamente e encarou os olhos verdes da Ruiva.

-Lily eu não quero apressar as coisas. – ela não estava entendendo mais nada – sabe eu sei que você vai rir de mim, mais apesar de eu ter ficado com muitas garotas eu nunca transei com ninguém! – ela olhou e o compreendeu.

-Tiago, eu também nunca tive nada com ninguém mais, para você eu to pronta só estou te esperando! Eu terminei com o meu ex porque ele queria e eu não quis. E eu sei porque algo me dizia para não ter nada com ele.

-E o que é? – perguntou Tiago com a voz rouca.

-Era para eu ser só sua! Tiago eu realmente te amo! – ele riu e deu um beijo bem apaixonado nela.

-Você tem certeza?

-E você inda pergunta? – ela respondeu. Ele foi dar um beijo nela mais ela se afastou – só que tem uma coisa?

-O que?

-Eu te amo mesmo mais você, tipo, como é que eu falo... vocêestacomcamisinhaaqui? – ela disse em uma disparada de tanta vergonha.

-Desculpe Lílian mais o que?

-Você... hum...

-Eu... – encorajou ele.

-Você ta com camisinha aqui com você? – ele deu um sorriso da vergonha da garota e disse: - apesar de eu nunca ter tido uma relação sexual eu anda sempre com umas afinal, nunca se sabe quando pode acontecer! – ela deu um sorriso e ele foi para cima dela beijando-a fervorosamente.

Ela sentou e mesmo com as trocas de caricia ela tirou a blusa de frio e a camiseta e nessa hora, ele tirou a sua blusa de frio e a camisa. No meio das caricias foram tirando os sapatos, meias calças/saia e ficaram só com as peças intimas, ai realmente um tenção se formou no ar. Lílian o olhou provocante e disse:

-E ai aonde esta a camisinha? – ele pegou rapidamente do bolso da calça e a Lílian tirou das mãos dele.

Ela o deitou e foi uma experiência muito diferente para ambos. Ela tirou bem devagar a cueca dele e percebeu que ele estava muito excitado. Tirou o lacre da camisinha desenrolou pelo pênis ereto dele. Após isso ela não se cabia de vergonha mais disfarçava bem. Ele se levantou e ficou sentado. Abriu o sutiã dela e viu que pelos seios ela tinha. Ele apalpou os seios e sentiu prazer assim como ela. Ele sentiu uma pontada no pênis e a deitou. Ele tirou a calcinha pelos dentes.

Eles queriam sentir novas sensações por isso ele achou melhor não penetrar logo. Ele foi aos seis da ruiva e apalpou de um modo delicado e prazeroso, até que numa atitude da ruiva que estava quase entorpecida empurrou a cabeça dele delicadamente aos seus seios e ele logo começou a chupar e ela estava tão prazerosa que colocou as duas pernas em torno dele que estava em cima.

F oi uma verdadeira tentação mais ele resistiu. Ele foi abaixando beijando dos seios até o ventre deixando um rastro de fogo. Ele subiu e deu um beijo nela completamente selvagem. Ela achou que agora era a vez dele sofrer o incrível prazer que ele fez ela passar. Ela foi deitando ele e se abaixou para a região do pênis.

Ela fez uma massagem com a ponta dos dedos na região do pênis dando um prazer nele sem igual. Ela foi em direção aos testículos e começou a massagear com as palmas da mãos. E então em uma atitude mais ousadas ela colocou a língua naquela região sem encostar no pênis e nos testículos.

Ela tomou uma atitude, ambos estavam loucos de prazer.Ela sentou em cima dele sem penetrar e ele colocou a mão nos seios dela. Ela então deixou que o pênis penetrasse. Uma sensação de prazer e dor ao mesmo tempo aconteceu a ela e Tiago ao perceber isso deitou ela sem interromper o contado do pênis e foi com bastante delicadeza e penetrou mais uma vez.

-Ah! – disse Lílian sentindo uma onda intensa de dor e de prazer – não... pára... por... favor...!

Ele atendeu o pedido e na próxima vez que penetrou foi o rompimento total do imen e um pouquinho de sangue escorreu. Agora ela sentia alivio e ele percebendo isso foi acelerando o ritmo e cada vez mais os dois entravam no orgasmo. Em uma atitude rápida Eles voltaram a posição inicial aonde Eles tiveram mais prazer.

Lílian ia para frente e para atrás rapidamente junto com o Tiago em um Ritmo frenético.

-Ah... – começou ela tendo o orgasmo

-Oh... – gemeu Tiago já começando a entrar em orgasmo. E a cada vez eles começaram a entrar em um orgasmo mais profundos até chegaram no ápice.

-Oh... vai... só mais... um pouco! – gemia Lílian no ponto alto do seu orgasmos

-Vai... Lílian... não pára... só mais um pouco... – e assim Tiago também estava no ápice do seu orgasmo. Até que na ultima penetração, os dois gemeram juntos um sonoro:

-Ohhhh – pronto. Lílian se jogou do lado dele completamente suada, cansada e melada assim como Tiago.

-Nossa... – disse Lílian respirando rápido igual ao Tiago – isso foi a coisa mais sensacional que aconteceu na minha vida!

-Lílian, isso foi realmente incrível eu nunca imaginei que fosse assim. – ela se sentou e foi até o pênis dele que ainda estava com a camisinha. Ela deu um nó na ponta da camisinha e pirou ela e jogou em um lixinho que havia ali por perto.

-Quer ir tomar banho comigo? – perguntou ela olhando no local e percebendo que era super parecida com a sala precisa.

-Claro! – ele se levantou com ela e os dois seguiram para o banheiro completamente felizes.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Eu não pretendia cenas fortes juro que não pretendia! Ou melhor eu não pretendia nada! Eu simplesmente deixo os meus dedos digitarem, talvez seja por isso que eu erre tanto ao escrever! **

**Bom e ai o que acharam? Legal? Pesado? Chato? Maravilhoso? **

**Comenta me dando uns toques tudo bem? É a primeira cena de sexo explicito que eu faço e eu nunca tive uma relação então eu fui por outras fics que eu leio e por imaginação!**

**Reviews:**

**Mayra: Bom agora acho que a musica não vai mais ser necessárias não sei.. tenho que ver! E ai você gostou da cena da Nath pegando a Lílian e o Remo juntos?**

**Any Lilian Potter: Ainda bem que você esta gostando da fic ; agora você esta sabendo o que aconteceu! **

**Comenta please?**

**Bjokas!°**


	5. Entendimentos e Despedidas…

**Capitulo 4 – Entendimentos e Despedidas…**

_-Quer ir tomar banho comigo? – perguntou ela olhando no local e percebendo que era super parecida com a sala precisa._

_-Claro! – ele se levantou com ela e os dois seguiram para o banheiro completamente feliz_es.

* * *

Ainda estava no fim da tarde o sol ainda não tinha se pondo e o Remo e a Nathalie continuavam se abraçando e se beijando. Eles pararam um segundo e começaram a se admirar até que ocorreu algo na mente da Nathalie. Ela queria Remo com ela para sempre e ela teria que se mudar para o México. Continuou olhando e tomou a decisão mais importante da sua vida. Uma na qual ela seria dele para o resto de sua vida.

-Remo eu estava pensando e tomei uma decisão.

-Que decisão? – perguntou Remo curioso.

-Que já que não posso te ter perto de mim, eu quero ser sua Remo. Para eu nunca poder nem pensar esquecer tudo o que a gente viveu.

-Nathalie essa decisão é muito seria! – disse Remo serio – você tem que pensar muito antes de tomar uma decisão dessas!

-Eu já pensei Remo. – disse ela igualmente seria. – E isso é a coisa que eu mais quero na minha vida! – disse ela com um sorriso. Mais de repente ficou seria e disse: - A não ser que você não queira claro!

-Não, não, não. É claro que eu quero! – ele se apressou a responder. – mais achei que talvez você estivesse se precipitando! Mais já que você quer e sabe o que esta fazendo isso é a coisa que eu mais quero na minha vida! - ela abriu um lindo sorriso e se levantou da cama em um pulo.

-Então vem comigo! – disse ela estendendo a mão.

Ele aceitou e eles começaram a correr e quando as pessoas do salão comunal os viu descer do dormitório feminino com um enorme sorriso e correndo eles já estavam imaginando mil besteiras que aconteceram no quarto só com eles dois lá.

Eles correram até chegar em frente a passagem do banheiro dos monitores.

-Doce de goiabada – Nathalie disse a senha e a passagem se revelou. Ela entrou com Remo em seu encalce.

-Como é que você sabe a senha? – perguntou Remo parecendo bastante intrigado.

-Lílian Evans! – ela disse em um modo bem engraçado o que fez ele rir. Ela foi até ele e ele parou de rir sentindo a tenção da situação. Ela começou a beija-lo e tirou a camisa dele. Quando ele foi tentar tirar a dela ela o interrompeu – sinal vermelho na parada! Vai enchendo e entrando n banheira que eu já venho.

Ela foi até uma parte que tinha toalhas e aonde não dava para o Remo vê-la. Ela tirou a roupa e se enrolou com uma toalha branca bem curta. Ela esperou até ouvi o barulho do Remo entrando na banheira.

Esperou mais um pouco até tomar coragem. Quando tomou coragem, ela foi até a frente da banheira aonde Remo já a esperava. Ele a encarou cheio de excitação. Com um meio sorriso Nathalie deixa a toalha cair no que Remo ficou espantado com o que viu. Ela era maravilhosa!

Ela continuou parada e ele decidiu tomar a atitude. Já estava pronto. Enquanto Nathalie saiu ele já tinha colocado a sua camisinha. Quando ele chegou até ela apenas o seu tórax estava de fora. Ele a puxou pela perna e os dois caíram na água. Ela começou a rir ele era um palhaço. Parou de rir quando ele lhe deu um beijo ardente.

E ai aconteceu a coisa mais marcante da vida dos dois...

* * *

Lílian e Tiago tinham acabado de sair do banho e se trocado e o por do sol já começara. Lílian foi até a mureta e se debruçou sobre ela e começou a admirar o fenômeno da natureza. Um tempo depois Tiago foi até ela e a abraçou-a por trás.

-É lindo não é? – ele perguntou ao ouvido da Lílian com a voz rouca

-Sempre quando eu era pequena eu subia em cima do meu telhado sem meus pais saberem só para admirar sol indo embora. Até que nas verias de verão do quarto ano a minha irmã Petúnia me denunciou para os meus pais que me pegaram bem no flagra, comigo subindo as escadas. – disse ela com um sorriso no rosto ao se lembrar da cena.

-Sabe, esse Sol de fim de tarde para mim sempre vai ser você, muito mais do que a lua que ilumina tudo. Vai ser o Sol, porque ele é quente. Ele aquece tudo ao seu redor e contagia a tudo que ele ilumina uma alegria incrível. E ainda o melhor. Quando ele vai embora ele fica vermelho! Quer mais para ele ser sempre você para mim? – ela sorriu e eles se beijaram. Um beijo terno e doce. Um beijo de amor.

* * *

Já era uma noite linda e o Remo e a Nathalie já voltavam para o salão comunal. Estavam com um sorriso lindo no rosto. Mais quando estavam chegando algo apertou o coração da Nathalie e Remo percebeu.

-O que foi Nath?

-Eu me lembrei agora que eu vou ter que embora amanhã e o que é pior o motivo disso. – ela começou a chorar e Remo a abraçou no meio do corredor. – Remo eu te amo muito e quero que quando eu for embora você arrume uma outra pessoa muito boa e legal, uma pessoa que realmente te mereça!

-Nath pára com isso.

-Remo eu to certa! Você não pode usar um sinto de castidade.

-Nath, até lá eu decido o que fazer mais agora, a única pessoa que é certa pra mim é você! – ela sorriu e eles se beijaram. Foram para o salão comunal e quando chegaram sentaram-se em uma poltrona e começaram a se beijar em uma tentativa de trocar tantas caricias que desse para ficar um bom tempo longe um do outro sem sentir saudades.

* * *

-Acho que já ta na hora da gente voltar. – disse Tiago para Lílian enquanto os dois estavam abraçados olhando as estrelas deitados no chão do lindo gramado verde.

-Também acho. Vamos? – disse ela pegando a vassoura.

-Dessa vez, eu piloto! – ele disse tirando a vassoura da mão dela.

-Hei, algo contra o modo que eu piloto? – disse ela falsamente indignada.

-Algo contra eu amar a minha vida? – ele respondei com uma pergunta. Ele montou na vassoura e ela ficou atrás dele. Logo ele pilotou delicadamente ate a mureta da torre de astronomia e logo os dois seguiram bem juntinhos para o salão comunal.

Varias pessoas que os viam juntos pelos corredores estranharam mais sempre cumprimentavam com um sorriso de surpresa.

Quando chegaram no salão comunal viram o Remo e a Nathalie se beijando e a Lílian e o Tiago foram sapecar.

-Ai que lindo! – Lílian disse bem atrás deles e eles se separaram lentamente.

-Nossa que amasso! – disse Tiago rindo. Lílian e Tiago foram na frente deles e a Lílian começou com uma encenação barata da Nathalie e o Tiago do Remo.

-Oh, socorro! Estou precisando de ajuda!

-Chamem o desentupidor de pia! – disse Tiago dando um pulo e fazendo com que ela estava a salvo.

-Oh meu herói! – Lílian deu um beijo nele bem desentupidor levantando uma perna parecendo uma cena de filme no que todos os presentes (Sirius, Nathalie e Remo) riram.

-Hei, isso já não é mais encenação! – disse Remo apos ver que agora eles se beijavam de verdade e de um jeito bem assanhado.

-Desculpe pensei que era! – disse a Lílian fazendo uma voz de criança bem engraçada.

-Pelo jeito vocês se entenderam! – disse Sirius.

-E como... – Lílian não queria falar, na verdade ela queria somente pesar mais escapuliu em um sussurrou baixinho que pelo jeito todos ouviram e fizeram caras maliciosas.

-Haaaa... tem caroço nesse angu! Pode me contar Srta Evans ou será que agora vai eu devo te chamar de Futura Sra Potter? – falou Nathalie.

"Depois eu te conto" disse Lílian de um jeito com os olhos que só Nath sabia o que significava e a Nathalie falou com os olhos de volta "Bem minha amiga acho que agora nos duas não somos mais inocentinhas!" as duas riram alto e todos ficaram olhando para a cara delas sem saber o porque daquilo afinal eles estavam em silencio pensando e de repente elas começam a rir?

-Qual é a graça vocês duas? – perguntou Tiago levemente irritado

-Será que eu posso saber? – perguntou Remo usando o mesmo tom do Tiago.

-Não é nada! – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo olhando uma para outra estranhando de terem falado juntas. – É que... – elas falaram novamente estranhando – é só que... – elas falaram juntas e ficaram irritada – será que dá pra pára de mi imitar? – disseram elas juntas novamente, fazendo com que todos rissem com gosto da cena posso falar? – as duas falaram juntas fazendo todos rirem novamente – eu num falo mais nada –elas duas falaram juntas novamente e mais risadas fazendo com que as duas fechassem a cara.

-É que foi engraçado Lily! – disse Tiago.

-Vocês falando tão iguais agintdo da mesma maneira e...

-Espera ai! – disse Lílian cortando a fala do Remo. – A gente falou igual? – todos fizeram com um sim na cabeça – Ficamos com o mesmo humor na mesma hora? – todos novamente fizeram sinal de positivo – Fizemos os mesmos gestos? – todos novamente fizeram que sim – Ai meu Merlin! Acho que a poção me deu o poder também de persuadir mentes! – todos começaram a avaliar aquela hipótese e não acharam tão absurda.

-E se isso for verdade, com certeza você também poderá ver mentes! – disse Sirius com o rosto fascinante.

-É realmente Lily isso pode ser perigoso para todos! – disse Tiago alarmado.

-Com medo de eu fazer você me pedir em casamento? – ela perguntou com um sorriso.

-Não tinha pensando nessa idéia e realmente isso não me agrada! – ela deu um tapa no braço dele e disse:

-Tapado! – e deu um sorriso e logo apos disse: - mais de qualquer forma eu falo isso para o Dumbledore amanhã.

-Nem me fale em amanhã... – disse Nath triste

-Nath não se preocupe! – Lílian foi até ela e se ajoelhou na sua frente – se todas as suas ligações em Hogwats forem verdadeiras elas não se romperam – aquilo fez ela ficar mais feliz e começar a se animar e ela deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso.

-Sabe a gente podia marcar um dia qualquer nas férias de verão para nos encontrarmos não é? – disse Nathalie sorrindo e feliz com a própria idéia

-É pode ser! – disse Remo sorrindo.

-Eu conheço um lugar no Brasil chamado Ilha do Fernando de Noronha e é lindo! É cheio de praias maravilhosas, rios, da pra fazer mergulhos fascinantes e é um lugar totalmente paradisíaco! – disse Lílian empolgada de pé dando pulinhos e batendo as mãos como uma criancinha. – A gente podia ir pra lá, vale muito a pena!

-Tá bom Lily, mais não precisa ficar assim que nem uma criancinha! – disse Tiago divertido. – Mais as verias de verão vão demorar muito! A gente mal começou o ano! Só estamos aqui a 1 mês e meio! E Alias esta bem próximo do baile neh? – disse Tiago desviando de assunto em uma velocidade voraz.

-é Pontas – disse Sirius como se tudo fosse obvio de mais.

-Lily qual vai ser a sua fantasia? – perguntou Tiago. – Pra eu saber quem você é?

-Você não falou que me ama? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça – então quando me olhar saberá quem eu sou e pode ter certeza de que eu vou saber quem você é, e principalmente se você esta me traindo ou não!

-Ih Pontas, vai ter vigia na festa não vai poder tirar lasquinha! – disse Remo rindo.

-Pra tudo nessa vida se da um jeito. – falou ele meio que se gabando.

-Ai de você se tentar alguma coisa! – disse ela dando um beliscão no braço do Tiago.

-Ai! – ele disse olhando aonde tinha ficado vermelho pelo beliscão. – também não precisa arrancar um pedaço do meu braço!

-Se você tentar algo na festa eu vou arrancar outra coisa e não vai ser só um pedaço vai ser ele inteiro! – disse ela falçamente com raiva mais falava a verdade – pena que depois eu vou sentir falta mais amigos são para essas coisas não é? – disse ela dando um abraço do Sirius que esse por sua vez a enlaçou pela cintura para fazer ciúmes para Lílian.

-Ta bom pode deixar que eu vou me comportar muito bem! – disse ele arrancando Lílian dos braços do Sirius para ele.

-Muito bom mesmo! – ela disse sorrindo pra ele. Ela foi até a orelha do Tiago e disse em seu ouvido: - sabia que eu sou doida pra passar uma noite no dormitório masculino?

-Se quiser pode ir! – disse ele em voz alta e despertou a curiosidade de todos para saber o que falavam.

-Serio?

-Lógico mais só se for agora. Vai lá que eu te espero aqui pra ir comigo! – ela deu um beijo nele e foi que nem uma criancinha para o dormitório.

Ela olhou em volta e foi para o seu guarda roupa e escolheu o melhor pijama. Olhou e viu uma camisola que nunca havia usado antes.Era bem curtinho e na parte de baixo só não mostrava a bunda por causa de umas rendas. Era uma camisola vermelha e de alça. Era bem decotado e nas costas deixava mais da metade nua. Olhou o robe da camisola que tinha uma fenda deixando as coxas a mostra e também era vermelho. Pegou a camisola e o robe e jogou em cima da cama. Foi ao banheiro e pegou a sua escova e a pasta de dente que a Lílian enfeitiçou para ter gosto de bolo de cenoura. Olhou e pegou as roupas de banho, xampu, condicionador e um sabonete com cheirinho, para ela tomar banho com Tiago.

Colocou tudo em uma sacola e pegou um chinelo de dedo que ela usava no seu dormitório. Verificou se tava tudo certo e desceu com a sacola e todos ainda boiando.

-Então podemos ir! – ela disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha que fez com que Tiago se sentisse cada vez mais apaixonado por essa garota.

-Vamos! – disse ele em um tom bem divertido de uma pessoa que tentou de tudo para impedir.

-Espera um pouco! – ela disse se virando para a Nath. – Uma voizinha me contou que hoje a estrada esta muito boa. – a Nath entendeu o recado e o Tiago também. Nathalie apenas deu um lindo sorriso e respondeu.

-Acho que hoje esta uma noite perfeita para um vôo de avião. – Lílian sorriu e ela e o Tiago foram em direção ao dormitório fazendo todos compreenderem o que queriam dizer.

Chegaram na porta do quarto e Tiago virou-se para ela e disse:

-Espera um pouco que eu vou dar um jeito na bagunça. – ele entrou no quarto e depois de um longo tempo ele apareceu e o quarto estava bem mais do que ela esperava. Ela viu 3 camas.

A primeira estava escrito ma cabeceira da cama: "Lobinho" com certeza é a do Remo. Pensou Lílian apos ver o apelido e ver que a cama estava arrumada. Depois vinha uma cama escrito na cabeceira: "Sedutor de criancinhas" 'Sem duvida alguma é a do Sirius, devem ter escrito isso quando ele ficou com a May do 2° ano quando ele tava no ano passado' e na última cama estava escrito: "Maníaco por Ruivas" Lílian não pode deixar de rir e viu que na cama tinha rosas vermelhas em forma de um coração e em baixo escrito Lily eu te amo. Ela pulou no pescoço do Tiago ao ver isso.

-Ai Ti que lindo! Eu te amo! – ela pendurou as pernas em volta da cintura do Tiago e deu um beijo nele que já sentiu uma certa pontada de desejo ao ver ela naquela posição.

-Sabia que ia gostar! – disse ele apos ela sair do colo dele e olhar por todo o quarto. Ela deixou a sacola em cima da cama e olhou no banheiro. Estava bem limpo e organizado o que ela concluiu que foi ele que fez isso.

-Ti ta muito cedo pra dormir ainda então porque você não fecha o cortinado pra hoje a noite e não descemos pra jantar? Depois a gente volta aqui e eu tomo um banho pra você!

-Hum, gostei da idéia! – eles riram e desceram do quarto abraçados.

-Nossa mais já que rapidinha é essa? Pensei que vocês iam ficar bastante tempo lá!

-E vamos! – disse Lílian sorrindo. – A noite toda, por isso a gente vai jantar vocês querem ir com a gente?

-Claro! – disse Nath se levantando e puxando Remo para ir também. – Vamo mô? – ela perguntou para Remo que levantou deu um selinho nela e falou:

-Vamos. – ele olhou para Sirius que estava quieto e perguntou: - E você não vem?

-Não. O dever me chama e as garotas clama por Sirius Black! – ele disse todo convencido. Ele saiu junto com eles no buraco do retrato e depois seguiu para o lado oposto não antes de dizer para o Tiago: - hoje eu não vou dormir no quarto e o Remo também não – o Tiago agradeceu e eles foram para o salão principal.

Eles iam em casal e todas as pessoas do corredor olhava com admiração o Tiago andando com a Lílian juntos. Era um casal de classe que combinavam muito. Ela começou a andar com tanta classe que seria capaz de botar banca em muitas garotas de Hogwats que se acham e são muito populares. Tiago andava com Lílian como se exibisse o melhor dos troféus que um homem poderia ganhar na vida deixando aquele casal dignos de sair na capa da revista mais vendida no mundo como capa do melhor casal do século.

A Nathalie se sentiu um pouco inferior do tamanho a classe deles mais Remo já estava acostumado, afinal ele sempre andava com o Tiago e o Sirius e eles sempre eram muito superiores.

As pessoas cumprimentavam Tiago e Lílian ao passarem nos corredores e quando eles retribuíam com os mais simples gestos as pessoas se sentiam maravilhadas como se eles fossem os reis do mundo inteiro e as pessoas simples pobres.

-Nossa Tiago se eu sorrir mais meus músculos faciais explodem! – ele riu e baçançou a cabeça.

-Bobagem depois de um tempo você se acostuma.

-Só quero ver se realmente vai dar tempo de me acostumar – ela disse para ele e não mais sorria.

-Lily para com essa bobagem! – ele disse chateado – eu te amo e nunca vou te largar! – ela deu um sorriso e disse:

-Então prove! – ela falou com o rosto triunfante.

-Provar como?

-Se você realmente me ama fale isso para todo mundo!

-Mais todo mundo sabe disso!

-Mais eu quero que todos ouçam da sua boca! – ele olhou pra cara dela com um ponto de interrogação e ela respondeu – quando entrarmos no salão principal eu quero que você grite bem alto: EU AMO A LILIAN EVANS! – a Lílian tinha certeza de que ele não faria era mico de mais até para ela mais queria testar o maroto. – e ai topa?

-Eu vou pensar até chegar lá ai a gente vê.

-Tudo bem. – eles voltaram a rir e cumprimentar a todos que os cumprimentava.

Quando chegaram no salão ela olhou para ele esperando alguma reação mais ele não disse nada. Ela ficou meio decepcionada mais não disse nada e ele percebeu isso pensando: "A Lílian Evans você não espera pelo que te aguarda" e enquanto ela pensava: "Eu não acredito que ele não falou que me amava apesar de que era isso que eu queria ele podia ter feito não é?" e foram se sentar na mesa.

No meio do jantar enquanto a Lílian e a Nath combinavam as verias de verão, no que ia fazer e tudo mais Tiago e Remo falavam sobre o que o Tiago iria fazer.

-Tiago você tem certeza de que vai fazer isso?

-Tenho.

-Mais é mico de mais!- Remo tentava convencer Tiago de desistir dessa idéia maluca mais de nada adiantou.

-Mais não foi ela que disse que queria? Então só vou fazer com estilo.

-Tiago veja bem...

-Eu tenho certeza de que irei fazer isso e a horas é agora! – disse ele apos ver Sirius e duas meninas muito bonitas entrar no salão com eles disfarçadamente. Tiago subiu em cima do banco e todos olharam para ele perguntando o que ia fazer e Lílian ficou vermelha imaginando o que era – "Sonorus" – disse Tiago apontando a varinha na garganta. Agora todos o ouvia e ele disse: - "Bom vocês devem estar se perguntando o que esse louco vai fazer não é? Mais eu vim aqui para provar para uma garota que por mais que eu fale que a amo ela nunca acredita, então eu vim aqui provar! Queria dizer que eu sei que esta tão obvio mais ela precisa ouvir para acreditar então eu digo novamente: EU AMO A LILIAN EVANS por mais cabeça dura que ela seja. A amo porque ela é a pessoa mais especial que poderia ter na minha vida e eu prefiro morrer do que viver sem a presença dela." – nessa hora todos aplaudiram e a Lílian quase teve um enfarto. Pelo mico e pela linda declaração de amor. Depois de algo assim seria impossível pensar de que ele realmente não gostasse dela. – "E aproveitando que eu já estou falando isso para todos eu gostaria de pedir oficialmente para essa linda mulher se ela não quer namorar comigo. Lílian Evans você aceita namorar comigo?" – ele perguntou virando-se para ela. Isso parecia mais um pedido de casamento. Ela fingiu estar pensativa e disse um alto e sonoro:

-Sim é claro! – todos explodiram em vivas e Tiago murmurou o contra feitiço Sonorus e deu um beijo em Lílian que todos menos os sonserinos e as "exs" do Tiago bateram palma.

-Bom acho que agora os pombinhos já se entenderam então podem parar o escândalo. – falou a professora Mc'Gonagal e fez a Lílian e o Tiago pagar o maior mico da vida deles com a palavra "pombinhos".

-Tudo bem desculpe professora. – disse Lílian se sentando com o Tiago. – eu jamais imaginei que você teria coragem pra fazer isso! E ainda mais falando tudo aquilo que você falou.

-Nunca duvide de mim. – ele disse com um enorme sorriso.

-Depois dessa você merece uma recompensa. – ele fez uma cara de quem estava pensando em malicias e perguntou:

-Que tipo de recompensa?

-Aquela que se outra garota tentar fazer morre. – ele deu um grande sorriso vendo o quanto a sua ruivinha era ciumenta. Nathalie e o Remo apos ouvir isso tiveram a certeza de que eles também havia transado.

-Lily eu preciso falar com você – disse a Nath cortando o barato da Lílian e do Tiago.

-E eu com você. – disse Remo enquanto cada um puxava um.

-A sós – disseram ao mesmo tempo e a Lílian e o Tiago concordaram.

Cada um seguiu para um corredor para ir por um caminho mais vazio até o buraco do retrato e podendo conversa tranqüilamente.

-Lil você e o Tiago transaram?

-Harram – disse Lílian confirmando.

-Eu e o Remo também.

-Jura amiga! – Lílian perguntou dando um ataque de histeria.

-E na banheira do banheiro dos monitores.

-Eu não creio! – disse Lílian se boca aberta.

-E você e o Tiago.

-Eu achei um lugar secreto. Na hora tava só um gramado e tava um sol do caramba depois a gente tomou banho juntos e também transamos no banho.

-Nossa e vocês não se cansaram?

-Muito mais eu to precisando perde uns quilinhos mesmo! – elas começaram a rir e logo chegaram no retrato comentando como foi a primeira vez de cada uma.

* * *

-Tiago você e a Lílian transaram?

-Harram – disse ele fazendo um sinal positivo com a cabeça. – cara foi tudo. Como podem fazer mulheres tão perfeitas? Deus ama muito os seres humanos para dar a eles esse prazer do sexo! – Remo riu e falou:

-Eu e a Nath também. Cara ela é maravilhosa! E ainda por cima foi na banheira dos monitores.

-Nossa mano deve ter sido muito bom. Você vai dormi no dormitório das meninas hoje?

-Mais é claro. Ela vai embora e eu quero me despedir! Mais você também vai ficar com a Lílian no nosso quarto não é?

-É. Cara você precisa ver a Lílian, ou melhor nem sonhe com isso. Mais meu aqueles gemidos não saem da minha cabeça até agora: Ai Tiago vai... Não pára não... – os dois começaram a rir com essa imitação fajuta do Tiago fazendo a Lílian.

-E a Nath então: Vai lá meu garanhão bota força nesse canhão! – ele disse imitando a Nath.

-Duvido! Deixa de ser mentiroso. E também se for você precisa ver a Lílian... – eles foram para o buraco do retrato inventado coisas que elas falaram para eles no sexo.

Não demorou muito e eles chegaram juntos rindo na frente do retrato da mulher gorda e entraram sem dizer nada um com o outro pareciam estar com vergonha.

Depois de meia hora olhando para o nada e pensando na vida Lílian resolveu quebrar o silencio.

-Tiago vamos subir agora? – ela perguntou normal com que ele fez um sinal que sim e eles subiram deixando o Remo e a Nath sozinhos.

-E então Nath, você também não quer subir pro seu dormitório? – perguntou ele.

-A claro! – o rosto do Remo se iluminou mais se apagou quando a Nath deu um beijo de boa noite e disse que iria dormir – boa noite e tenha bons sonhos.

-Eu também dormir com você?

-Claro bobinho! – ela riu e eles foram para o dormitório feminino.

* * *

-Tiago fica ai e espera que eu vou tomar um banho e já volto! – disse Lílian pegando a sacola e entrando no banheiro.

-Eu não posso ir com você não? – ele perguntou fazendo uma cara de partir o coração.

-Lamento! – ela disse sorrindo fechando a porta na cara dele.

-Droga! – murmurou ele baixinho.Suspirou e olhou em volta do quarto. Com certeza ia ter surprezinha hoje a noite! Ele olhou na cama e conjurou varias pétalas de rosas vermelhas e amarelas. Como o Sirius não viria para o quarto de noite e o Remo iria ficar com a Nath no dormitório feminino ele poderia fazer mais coisas.

Fez um caminho de pétalas de rosa vermelha até a cama dele. Separou um lençol branco bem bonito que ele tinha e apagou as luzes e conjurou varias velas cheirosas pelo quarto. Ele preparou mo clima e agora era só esperar a Lily.

Lílian já havia passado o seu sabonete com cheiro e agora já tinha terminado de lavar os cabelos, estava pronta para sair do banheiro. Desligo o chuveiro calmamente e abriu as janelas para o vapor da água sair. Ela pegou a toalha se secou e pegou a sua camisola. Colocou a camisola vermelha de seda e passou um pouco de perfume no colo e foi descendo até o meio dos seios. Pegou a calcinha fio dental que fazia conjunto com a camisola e colocou. Deu uma leve secada no cabelo e deixou ele de um jeito bem selvagem que deixaria qualquer homem a loucura somente olhando.

Lílian jogou as suas roupas todas e as toalhas e tudo mais dentro da sacola em um cantinho do banheiro. Pegou seu robe e jogou em cima da camisola. Suspirou fundo, sabia que algum climinha Tiago criou. Foi para a porta e depois de um tempinho tomou a atitude de abri-la e apagar a luz do banheiro vendo o clima maravilhoso que Tiago preparou. Foi pisando nas pétalas até a cama do Tiago aonde ele estava sentado. Ele a abraçou pela cintura e tirou o robe dela contemplando como estava linda com aquela camisola. Ele abriu as pernas e ela sentou virada para ele que começou a beija-la adentimente. Parecia que agora realmente seria a primeira vez que eles transavam e não a do campo.

Lílian sentia seu coração palpitar forte e também podia sentir o coração do Tiago batendo rápido. Com muito cuidado e delicadeza ele foi deitando ela na cama e ainda a beijava. Quando ela estava deitada na cama Tiago foi beijando do pescoço até a parte do decote da camisola da Lílian. Ela por sua vez soltou um leve gemido e foi fazendo Tiago ficar deitado e ela em cima. Ele se sentou e os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo em um jogo de sedução. Até Tiago levantar a camisola dela e jogar para longe dos dois. Ela estava sem o sutiã já revelando os belos seios. Lílian tirou a camisa do Tiago e ficaram ali se abraçando e se beijando por um tempo.

Eles começaram a trocar beijos e caricias até acontecer algo que ficaria marcado no coração dos dois.

* * *

-Remo eu vou tomar um banho agora você se importa de esperar? – perguntou Nath apos pegar uma toalha no guarda roupa.

-Claro que não só não demora muito ta? – pediu ele.

-Não mais que o suficiente! – ela riu e fechou a porta do banheiro fazendo Remo bufar pelo "não mais que o suficiente" o que sempre queria dizer: "deite, tire os sapatos e de um cochilo".

Ele deu uma olhada melhor no dormitório feminino era bem organizado e tinha cheiro de jasmim bem diferente do dormitório masculino que era uma completa zona. Ele viu a primeira cama que estava escrito na cabeceira: "Foguetinha" e na cama o lençol estava bem esticado e tinha o desenho de um lírio roxo e uma rosa vermelha que pingava sangue. Remo achou tudo aquilo muito profundo já que com certeza a cama era da Lílian. Viu um lado meio gótico dela. Remo balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos e olhou melhor a cama da Nath que estava escrito na cabeceira: "Amante do lobisomem" e ele entendeu o recado na hora. Era que ela realmente gostava do Remo e não sentia medo dele ser um lobisomem. Olhou para o lençol mal estendido e todo amassado e viu o Desenho de um lobo uivando para a lua. Olhou para a ultima cama aonde estava escrito: "Enfie mais um pouco" no lençol estava o desenho da Lorençol dona da cama beijando de um jeito e tanto um garoto qualquer.

Remo se sentou na cama da Nath. Estava meio ansioso pelo que iria acontecer aquela noite. Remo Acendeu o abajur mais distante e apagou a luz. Ficou um ambiente com a luz bem bonita. Ele parou e começou a pensar. Tinha que ser uma coisa bem bonita para a despedida. Ele fez uns feitiços e conjurou umas fadinhas brilhantes do amor que só apareciam nos dias dos namorados aparecerem no quarto. Todas estavam bem humorada e romântica e começou a fazer no quarto vários corações cair do teto. Fizeram o quarto ficar com uma luz vermelha e apagaram o abajur. Quando elas acabaram tudo ficou apenas algumas nos cantos do quarto esperando a Nath sair do banho.

Quando Nath saiu teve uma grande surpresa. Ela achou tudo simplesmente lindo. Ela já saiu do banheiro com a pele seca os cabelos um pouco úmidos e nua. Remo foi até ela e lhe abraçou. As fadinhas começaram a brilhar e assim foi a grande noite de despedida da Nath que jamais eles esqueceriam.

* * *

Lílian acordou completamente entrelaçada ao Tiago e somente o lençol branco os cobria. Ele ainda dormia e ela apenas sorriu. Ele era completamente lindo de qualquer jeito. Dormindo ou acordado, sorrindo ou serio, feliz ou irritado. Ele conseguia ser lindo de qualquer maneira. Como ela poderia ter a sorte de ter um menino lindo desse ao seu lado? Deus realmente deveria gostar muito dela para dar-lhe uma sorte desse jeito.

Lílian tirou a sua perna cuidadosamente no meio das pernas dele e tirou o braço dele em cima dela. Se sentou e deixou o lençol de lado. Ainda estava nua e recolheu o conjunto da camisola. Foi para o banheiro e entrou no banho bem quente. Sentiu-se revigorada. Ela sentiu uma felicidade imensa lhe invadi. Tomou um banho bem demorado e se trocou. Quando já tinha escovado os dentes e estava completamente pronta foi para o quarto e levou a sacola junto que deixou do lado da cama do Tiago. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e falou com a voz doce no ouvido do Tiago:

-Ti esta na hora de acorda – disse balançando levemente o braço dele. Ele nem se mexeu. Tentou acordar ele por meia hora e ele não levantou. Já sem paciência ela se levantou e disse alto: - Ai Sirius vamos aproveitar enquanto o Tiago ta dormindo e vamos brinca de papai e mamãe?

No mesmo instante o Tiago se sentou na cama alarmado e olhou tudo ao redor a procura de algo errado e só viu a Lílian de braços cruzados sorrindo docemente. Ele suspirou pelo susto e voltou a se deitar.

-Ah não pode ir levantando! – protestou Lílian ao ver que ele iria voltar a dormir.

-Só mais um pouquinho! – ele pediu.

-Tiago hoje a Nath vai embora a gente tem que acorda logo pra se despedir dela

-Que horas são?

-10:30h. – Lílian se sentou no pé da cama e o Tiago se levantou. A Lílian ao ver Tiago nu sentiu uma vergonha tão grande que ficou super vermelha. Ela nem sabia o por que disse já que já viu ele pelado 3 vezes e ainda transou com ele. Ele pelo jeito ficou meio envergonhado mais não demonstrou. Ele percebeu o quanto a Lílian estava envergonhada e perguntou a ela:

-Lílian você ta bem? Esta tão vermelha... –provocou ele o que só vez aumentar a vermelhidão do rosto da Lílian.

-Esta, é que é meio esquisito ver você assim...

-Assim como? – ele falou e pelo jeito ele realmente queria constranger a garota.

-Assim, pelado. – ela falou olhando o chão. – eu sei que é meio esquisito depois de tudo que a gente fez mais... sei lá... eu ainda não me acostumei muito com essas circunstâncias. – ela terminou olhando-o no rosto para não olhar para outros lugares.

-É eu também acho esquisito mais algo me diz que se fosse você no meu lugar eu iria gostar e estaria muito mais preocupado com outras coisas do que achar estranho. – ela se levantou foi até ele e disse:

-Bobo! – dando uma palmadinha no peito bem definido do Tiago.

-Bobo não! Louco por você! – quando ele ia beijar a Lílian alguém bate na porta.

-Pontas será que eu posso entra? – perguntou o Sirius do outro lado da porta.

-Espera um pouco. – O Tiago respondeu entrando no banheiro. – Agora pode.

O Sirius entro e viu um monte de velas e pétalas de rosa no chão e na cama do Tiago e rindo falou:

-A noite deve ter sido boa hem! – a Lílian fico roxa.

-E você nem imagina como! – ela respondeu.

-Posso imaginar sim!

-Lily vem cá tomar banho comigo eu não confio em você toda linda sozinha com o Sedutor de Criancinhas. – falou Tiago dentro do banheiro.

-Bom deixa eu ir fazer uma pequena recordação da noite passada! – brincou Lílian para o Sirius entrando no banheiro.

Quando entrou lá ela se sentou na privada e abriu um pedacinho do boxe pra conversa e ficar olhando o Tiago tomar banho, ela não estava nem um pouquinho disposta a tomar outro banho.

-Não vai entrar? – perguntou Tiago olhando para ela.

-Não eu só vou te olhar mesmo. – Lílian sentiu todo aquele constrangimento na cena passada sumir de sua mente.

-E a vergonha?

-Passou... – ela respondeu com pouco caso meia sonhadora.

-Sabe Lílian eu não sei como pedir isso. – começou a falar Tiago sem graça enquanto ensaboava os cabelos.

-Que tal com a boca? – o Tiago a olhou pasmo. Ela estava só tirando ele mais pelo jeito era mais ou menos por ai que o assunto era.

-Bem é que sabe a gente começou a transar ontem e eu acho meio antecipado se eu falar uma fantasia minha que eu gostaria muito que você fizesse! – ela ficou com um pouco de receio e ao perceber que ele esperava resposta disse:

-Bom me conta primeiro o que é ai eu penso no seu caso. – ela disse meio receosa vendo ele enxaguar o cabelo e quando começou a acompanhar a espuma bem de perto sentiu todo o receio passar.

-Tipo assim, eu nunca imaginei eu com duas mulheres – a Lílian fez cara de horror e ele continuou – não é isso que eu quero, bem eu nem gostaria com duas mulheres acho eu... O que na verdade eu tenho muito desejo é fazer sexo oral. Tanto você em mim quanto eu em você – a cara da Lílian estava sem excreções e isso deixou o Tiago meio inseguro.

-Olha, se você quisesse com duas mulheres eu te dava um soco na cara e jamais olharia para você! – ela o advertiu. – mais assim nesse caso não é nada tão absurdo assim... – antes dela terminar o Tiago deu um sorriso colgate tripla ação e ela logo o cortou – eu não disse que aceitei! Só estou dizendo que não é tão absurdo assim... Mais como poxa pra mim é tudo recente de mais sabe? Eu realmente gosto de você mais isso acho melhor só mais pra frente. É que pode parecer mais eu ainda não me acostumei com essa idéia de não ser mais virgem... Não quero nem ver quando os meus pais descobrirem...

-Como eles podem descobrir?

-Hello a minha mãe é uma mulher e ela vai saber com certeza! – Tiago fez uma cara de bobo. – mais em fim, quem sabe daqui para frente? Só que sabe eu tenho uma coisa pra te pedir...

-O que é minha flor pode falar!

-A gente ta rápido de mais. Realmente rápido de mais pra mim... Eu não queria que tudo acontecesse tão rápido... Eu não to dizendo que me arrependi! – Lílian apresou-se a dizer ao ver a cara do Tiago – mais acho que as coisas estão acontecendo muito rápido... Vamos aproveitar o momento mais um pouquinho de vagar pode ser? – ela perguntou com uma carinha manhosa e o Tiago abriu um leve sorriso.

-Se é o que você realmente quer eu não vou te forçar a nada...

-Obrigada Tiago! – ela em um impulso o abraçou e acabou se molhando toda. – droga eu me esqueci de que a gente ta num banheiro e você tomando banho! – ela disse apos ver seu estado – mais bem... – ela disse apos ver que o Tiago ficou todo animadinho. – a gente se fizer agora assim só agora por hoje não estaria indo de pressa estaria? – ela perguntou bem manhosa e o Tiago nem precisou responder.

* * *

Depois de 2 horas a Lílian e o Tiago estavam completamente prontos e desceram para o salão comunal.

A Lílian deixou ele lá em baixo e foi para o dormitório feminino aonde o Remo e a Nath não estavam mais. A Lílian deixou a sacola em cima da cama e olhou para a mala pronta da amiga com a roupa separada que ela iria embora. Deu um aperto no coração da Lílian muito grande. Sua melhor amiga iria embora...

Os pensamento da Lílian foi interrompido pela Nath entrando no quarto feliz e logo sua expressão mudou para triste quando viu a Lílian sentada na sua cama olhando a roupa dela que lá estava.

-Ah Lily não fica triste não! Eu também estou triste mais faz parte... Eu me consolei quando pensei que isso poderia ser melhor pra mim...Eu posso aprender muito mais coisas em uma escola diferente! Eu te mando fotos a gente pode se encontrar nas ferias! Mais é claro se você quiser! – disse a Nath como uma metralhadora.

-Mais é claro que eu quero! – disse Lílian indo até a amiga – eu realmente vou sentir muita saudade! – disse Lílian abraçando forte a amiga deixando as lagrimas rolarem.

-A Lílian não chora se não eu também choro! – disse Nath com lagrimas nos olhos ao ver que a Lílian chorava.

-É quase impossível! Eu gosto tanto de você como se você fosse a única irmã que eu tenho o que não deixa de ser verdade! Você é mais que uma irmã de fé pra mim! – disse Lílian com as lagrimas já parando de escorrer tão apressadamente.

-Como você disse a gente é mais que uma irmã de fé e por isso a gente vai ta sempre ligada não importa aonde estejamos! – apos dizer isso a Lílian parou de chorar e a Nath que caiu aos prantos. Elas desceram com o rosto cheio de lagrimas e quando se deram conta da situação começaram a rir e a chorar ao mesmo tempo.

Quando os marotos viram a cena levantaram as sobrancelhas juntos e fizeram agora elas chorarem de rir.

-Do que é que vocês estão rindo? – perguntou Remo curioso.

-De nada. – disse Nath.

-Coisa nossa! – completou Lílian fazendo eles ficarem irritados.

-Bom vamos logo tomar café se não vão tirar a mesa – disse Tiago.

-É e eu não quero perder o meu último café em Hogwats... – o clima de repente ficou pesado.

-Er... bom vamos tomar café logo não é? – disse Sirius tentando quebrar o clima e todo mundo concordou...

* * *

A pós o café da manhã eles passaram a tarde zoando e se divertindo em Hogwats até dar finalmente a hora que ninguém queria que chegasse mais chegou rapidamente. A gora em que a Nathalie iria embora.

Todos já estavam no ponto de embarque de Hogsmead que o Dumbledore deixou que eles a acompanha-la.

-Nath eu vou morrer de saudades de você! – disse Lílian chorando abraçada a amiga que também chorava. – eu acho que nunca vou ter uma amizade com alguma pessoa como eu tive com você. – A Nath se separou do abraço e a Lílian secou as lagrimas rapidamente.

-Tiago, cuida bem da Lílian por mim ta? Cuida mesmo dela por mim! – ela disse agora abraçando ele.

-Pode deixar comigo! – ele disse batendo continência o que foi uma cena muito cômica.

-Sirius vê se toma vergonha na cara e para com essa vida de cachorro! – ela não entendeu mais aquilo pareceu ter graça pra todos os marotos. – arranja uma namorada de responsa e vê se cresce assim como o Tiago – disse ela abraçando ele forte.

-Minha cara sinto-lhe desapontar mais eu não pretendo amarrar o meu burro tão cedo como o Tiago!

-Você não toma jeito mesmo! – ela se separou do Sirius e olhou para Remo que era a despedida mais difícil depois da Lílian. – Remo eu realmente te amo e quero que você seja muito feliz! – ela disse abraçando ele. – quero que você arranje uma pessoa muito boa que realmente te mereça que seja muito melhor que eu para conseguir emplacar com você! – ela disse abraçando realmente forte – assim como eu vou seguir a minha vida e arranjar outras pessoas. Lílian quero que você cuide dele pra mim! – disse se soltando dele.

-Pode deixar.

-Bom gente tchau! – disse ela entrando no trem.

-Não Nath espere! – gritou Lílian e ela parou.

-O que foi? – perguntou Nath na porta do trem.

-É que eu acho que como a gente vai se afastar bastante mesmo se vendo nas ferias a nossa amizade nunca será digna do era antes. Por isso eu quero que isso fique com você para não desonrrar a nossa amizade antiga – disse Lílian com os olhos vermelhos puxando com tudo uma correntinha de prata que estava em seu braço que era um pequeno símbolo da amizade das duas. – Me leve com você para aonde você for porque eu vou atrás dessa pulseira! – disse a Lílian com um meio sorriso. Para a Nath isso foi um golpe fatal.

-Eu não posso levar isso! – ela disse olhando para a mão da Lílian que estava a pulseira.

-Pode sim! – disse Lílian puxando a pulseira que estava no braço da Nath e pegando para si. – Agora pode. – com Relutância a Nath pegou a pulseira da mão da Lílian e o que a Lílian fez era algo quase desumano. Praticamente disse que queria esquece-la. Mais Nath entendia o que realmente ela quis dizer com isso. Quis dizer que a distancia ia mudar muito a amizade e era melhor não sofrer por uma amizade tão bonita e sincera. Era melhor recordar pessoalmente do que através de uma pulseira.

-Bom então tchau. – Nath entrou no trem de uma vez sem olhar para atrás já que aquilo realmente lhe doía. Quando o trem começou a andar a Lílian deu um passo para atrás. E com o olho cheio de lagrima ela saiu correndo. Tiago tentou ir atrás dela mais Remo o impediu:

-É melhor ela ficar sozinha agora. – Tiago relutou mais aceitou e os três (Remo, Tiago e Sirius) foram para o castelo em silencio cada um sofrendo de uma maneira pela partida da Nath mais principalmente Remo que tinha vontade de uivar como um lobo selvagem.

* * *

Lílian corria o Maximo que podia, ou melhor muito além do que realmente era capaz. Tudo o que ela queria é que Nath não fosse embora. Foi tão doloroso pra ela entregar a pulseira para a amiga. Quando se deu conta estava na arvore que as duas sempre ficavam em Hogsmeade e era a Arvore da amizade aonde estava escrito o contrato, o nome delas com a frase: "Amigas para sempre" Lílian deixou milhares de lagrimas escorrerem pela sua face. Pegou a pulseirinha da Nath que estava em suas mãos e começou a cavar um buraco bem junto a raiz da enorme arvore.

Apos ter feito um buraco realmente muito fundo sem a magia já que pra ela aquilo era com ela mesmo. Apos isso ela deu um beijo da pulseirinha e jogou no buraco no qual ela tapou com milhares de lagrimas. Depois disso ela se levantou quase sem forças e a última coisa que ela viu e sentiu foi uma pancada forte contra a arvore e tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Lílian sentia um cheiro de hospital trouxa no ar. Podia captar uma claridade muito forte no ambiente mesmo com os olhos fechados. Ela tentou se meche ou abrir os olhos mais ela não conseguia. Tentou abri a boca mais parecia que ela estava tentando levantar um caminham de 20 toneladas só com os braços. Tentou meche a língua dentro da boca mais foi inútil.

Tudo o que ela podia fazer era ouvir o que se passava no local e sendo assim ela parou a luta contra seu corpo e decidiu prestar atenção no que falavam:

-Eu falei aluado que a gente deveria ter ido atrás dela! – disse uma voz doce que a acalmava essa voz ela reconheceu imediatamente: Era de Tiago.

-Eu sei mais correr atrás dela só iria sufocá-la. Não adiantaria de nada Pontas! – essa outra voz ela conhecia mais não muito. Começou a se concentrar na voz e logo viu que era a do Remo.

-Dessa vez eu concordo com o aluado. – essa voz era com certeza a do Sirius. Sempre sedutor.

-Ta mais e agora o que a gente faz? Ela ta de coma faz 2 semanas e não acorda! Amanhã vão levar ela para o St. Mungus e a gente não vai poder fazer nada!

-Tiago agora é cruzar os dedos e torcer para que ela melhore. – disse Remo. – Pontas, eu e o Almofadinha vamos dar uma volta tudo bem? Éque eu já fico tempo de mais nessa enfermaria você não se importa?

-Não espere ai eu já vou com vocês – Lílian sentiu um lábio selar o seu e ela se sentiu quente e viva. – espero que você viva meu amor – ela ouviu isso e ouviu passos se afastando. Ela precisava mostra que estava bem! Ela necessitava!

E apacou batendo a mão com tudo para cima e sentiu um vidro cair e uma agulha ser injetada de qualquer jeito em seu pulso.

-Meu DEUS me ajude ela pode morrer... – apos isso Lílian ouviu coisas caindo e uma correria cada vez mais distante até ela se perder por completo na escuridão e no silencio.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Oie td bem? Esse capitulo eu falei mais sobre a realidade sobre o sexo com os jovens... Fiz algo decente entre a Lílian e o Tiago... Algo mais romântico... Eu não pretendo mais colocar esse tipo de cena na fic até porque ela já ta no final: Uebaaaa! Nossa vcs devem estar se perguntando "Nossa ela ta no final na fic e ta feliz?" é que eu tenho um monte de idéias para outras fics sem nada de pesado como teve nessa fic...**

**Não sei se o próximo vai ser o último capitulo. O capitulo que vem acho que será o baile e creio eu que vou ter que fazer dividido em 2 partes já que o capitulo do baile vai ser o último!**

**Eu realmente fiquei Feliz com a reação de vocês em questão ao sexo da Lílian e do Tiago que teve no capitulo passado...**

**Bom agora vamos as Reviews:**

**Arika T M Weasley: Realmente eles estavam bem animadinhos! Rsrsrs... Bom a atualização aqui esta! Espero que goste desse capitu8lo também e obrigada pelo elogio assim meu ego inflama que nem o do Sirius e o do Tiago! Rsrsrsrs**

**Fini Felton: Obrigada por fala que você esta achando original isso realmente me deixa mto feliz!   :D**

**Thay: É vc tbm num esperava neh? Quem esperava? Acho que ninguém... rsrsrs... e realmente fala um pouco mais a verdade pq na verdade sexo pra mim é uma coisa selvagem e bem animal não é aquela coisa romântica! Mais também pode ser realmente maravilhoso se for com a pessoa que você ama e no seu tempo certo!**



**Bjokas!° **


	6. O grande baile

Capitulo 6 – O grande baile 

_-Ta mais e agora o que a gente faz? Ela ta de coma faz 2 semanas e não acorda! Amanhã vão levar ela para o St. Mungus e a gente não vai poder fazer nada!_

_-Tiago agora é cruzar os dedos e torcer para que ela melhore. – disse Remo. – Pontas, eu e o Almofadinha vamos dar uma volta tudo bem? Éque eu já fico tempo de mais nessa enfermaria você não se importa?_

_-Não espere ai eu já vou com vocês – Lílian sentiu um lábio selar o seu e ela se sentiu quente e viva. – espero que você viva meu amor – ela ouviu isso e ouviu passos se afastando. Ela precisava mostra que estava bem! Ela necessitava!_

_E acabou batendo a mão com tudo para cima e sentiu um vidro cair e uma agulha ser injetada de qualquer jeito em seu pulso._

_-Meu DEUS me ajude ela pode morrer... – apos isso Lílian ouviu coisas caindo e uma correria cada vez mais distante até ela se perder por completo na escuridão e no silencio._



-Cara até que em fim eu vó sair dessa enfermaria e vai da pra mim ir no baile hoje! – Disse Remo.

-Sorte mesmo, pena que a Lílian não teve a mesma sorte.

-É uma pena mais fazer o que? Aquelas agulhas auto ejetáveis estava em um lugar perigoso demais! – disse o Sirius

-E ai você vem pro baile com a gente não é cara? – perguntou Remo.

-Eu não sei... – disse o Tiago

-A Pontas você não sai daqui a um mês desde que ela veio parar aqui merece uma noite de descanso!

-É acho que vocês tem razão! – disse Tiago com uma cara de uma pessoa que não se divertia a séculos e nem dormia direito. – Eu mereço me divertir um pouco até porque não adianta mais eu fica aqui...

_"Lílian estava tendo um sonho esquisito. Ela se sentiu correndo com um bebê em seus braços um grito de alguém que realmente doeu nela e depois disso ouviu uma voz fria e cruel._

_-Avada Kedavra! – ela só vê uma luz verde e um grito de um bebê."_

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – gritou Lílian se sentando de uma vez devido ao choque.

Ela soava muito e se sentia com frio. O dia estava bem quente e ela sentia como se estivesse nevando. Ela estava molhada e viu que não tinha ninguém ali. Tinha a impressão de ter ouvido que hoje era o baile. Ela virou a perna para fora e saiu da cama. Perdeu um pouco de equilíbrio. Já havia um mês que não andava e perdeu um pouco a pratica. Ela conseguiu ficar de pé e foi treinando andar pé ante pé.

Ficou assim durante algumas horas e quando já faltava pouco para o sol ir embora ela poderia até participar de um campeonato de corrida. Se sentou e olhou no calendário que hoje era o dia do baile. Lílian empalideceu na mesma hora e pegou as suas roupas e vestiu rapidamente. Ela pegou a varinha que tava na cabeceira da cama e saiu correndo da enfermaria. Tinha combinado com a Morgana após o Dumbledore ter dito que a data mudou de se encontrar as 5:00 horas nos portões de Hogwats. Lílian foi correndo e o castelo estava deserto. Isso devia-se ao fato de todos estarem se arrumando para o baile.

Lílian chegou lá e viu a Morgana chegar na mesma hora que a Lílian no portão de Hogwats.

-Lílian tinham me dito que você estava em coma eu vim aqui para te visitar e por coincidência na mesma hora que a gente tinha marcado e encontro você correndo aqui! – disse Morgana impressionada.

-E eu estava de coma! Mais agora eu estou maravilhosa e gostaria de me arrumar para o baile e comer alguma coisa também! – disse Lílian subindo na carroça da Morgana. Após entrar elas se acomodaram e a carroça partiu veloz de volta para a loja da Morgana.

-Quando você ficou completamente boa e liberada para o baile que eu não fiquei sabendo? – perguntou Morgana desconfiada e com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Fiquei liberada para o baile agora a pouco! – disse Lílian displicente.

-Ata que bom – Morgana disse enquanto olhava a janela – chegamos!

As duas desceram dentro da cambine da carroça e entraram na loja da Morgana que estava fechada.

-Bom Lily entre e se acomode. A você disse que esta com fome tem comida ali! – disse apontando para uma mesa repleta de comida. Após comer a Morgana lhe mostrou aonde era o banheiro e a Lílian tomou o banho e que ela teve a impressão de ter ficado esse mês inteiro que ela ficou de coma sem tomar banho.

Quando saiu do banho se sentiu outra pessoa. A sua pele estava macia e acetinada enquanto seus cabelos estavam sedosos, brilhosos e com cheiro de cereja. Quando a Lílian se secou completamente Morgana a ajudou a vestir a fantasia, e quando ela estava completamente vestida. Morgana a sentou na frente de um grande espelho arrumou o cabelo dela e fez a maquiagem.

Quando Lílian estava com a mascara colada no rosto por um feitiço. E totalmente pronta Morgana se despediu da Lílian e mandou a carruagem levar Lílian de volta.

Lílian estava ansiosa para ver a reação do Tiago. Não parava se olhar para as unhas feitas e soltar um suspiro ansioso. Tinha que fazer algo que fizesse efeito que causasse que deixasse todos em choque. E a única maneira que encontrou foi enfrentando o seu maior medo e que todos sabiam qual é.

O Baile já tinha começado a 1:00 hora quando a Lílian chegou. Ela entrou por trás de modo que pudesse entrar pelo palco. Lílian precisava agradecer para o Tiago tudo o que ele fez por ela durante o seu coma que mesmo ela sabendo que não sabia o que ele fez sentia que se não fosse ele ela não teria ficado em coma e sim morrido quando aquela agulha foi injetada em seu pulso.



Tiago estava fantasiado de mágico de circo e a sua roupa é preta. Ele estava com os cabelos na altura da boca. Seus olhos estavam incrivelmente verdes (em homenagem a Lílian) ele estava realmente lindo e principalmente sexy.

Sirius estava de Aladim, com uma calça cor de areia e o colete aberto era roxo. Ele pendurou uma lâmpada mágica na calça para fazer sucesso com a mulherada.

Remo estava de vampiro. Estava todo de preto com uma longa capa e com os dentes enfeitiçados de modo que parecesse de vampiro. Sua roupa estava apertada mostrando que ele tinha bastante músculo.

Os três estavam na festa a pouco tempo e o Remo e o Sirius tentava animar o Tiago que ainda continuava desanimado e triste.

-A qual é Pontas anima ai neh? A gente ta em uma festa! – tentou animar o Sirius enquanto uma menina vestida de anjinho passou e deu uma piscada para o Sirius que respondeu babacamente.

-Olha na boa vão aproveitar a festa que eu já vó me animar aqui ta certo? – disse Tiago apos ver Remo dar uma cantada em uma princesa que estava um pouco longe dali.

-Você é quem sabe! – disseram o Remo e o Sirius indo um em cada direção; o Remo para a princesa e o Sirius para a anjinha.

Tiago suspirou daria tudo para estar no lugar da sua Lily que estava de coma. Ele passara horas a fio na biblioteca a procura de algo que pudesse tirar a sua Lílian de coma mais de nada adiantou.

Agora estava lá, ele triste. Tiago estava pensando em um jeito de tirar a sua ruiva de coma, foi quando a musica parou e uma mulher entrou no palco. Estava vestida de espanhola. Sua roupa era vermelha e era cheia de babados pretos. Tinha fios de ouro puro por toda a roupa, sem duvida nenhuma era uma mulher muito atraente. O vestido era bem decotado e no pescoço tinha uma tira de couro. No rosto da mulher tinha uma pequena mascara que só tapara os olhos e era preta e dava também par ver que os olhos dessa moça era incrivelmente verdes. Seus cabelos eram ruivos e estavam presos ao alto de um lado só. O cabelo estava bem ondulado e estavam bastante grande.

A moça deu um passo a frente e todos começaram a prestar a atenção nela já que parecia que era iria falar.

"Ela é tão parecida com a Lily... Será que... Não... A Lily ta de coma... mais é que parece tanto...!" Pensava Tiago confuso.



Lílian tinha acabado de subir ao palco e viu Tiago sentado em uma mesa de canto com os olhos que transbordavam tristeza. Lílian sentiu vontade de chorar mais estragaria a maquiagem. Ela estava para cantar e era isso que iria fazer. Pelo menos era o que ela queria fazer já que tinha medo de palco...

-Sonorus! – disse Lílian com a varinha apontada para a própria garganta e agora todos podiam ouvi-la.



Tiago pode reparar que a moça não tirava os olhos dele e iria falar algo para todos ouvir e ficou bem curioso para saber o que era...

-Bem eu to aqui e... Tenho que confessar que eu realmente morro de medo de palco apesar de uma vez eu ter subido em cima de um e dançado uma vez e... e... eu só consegui dançar por causa de uma pessoa e é por causa dessa pessoa que eu to aqui... – "Cara eu to tendo quase certeza que é ela" pensou Tiago assustado. – Essa pessoa, cuidou de mim quando eu mais precisei e estava na ala hospitalar no qual eu fiquei lá durante 1 mês e só sai de lá hoje e ninguém estava sabendo disso até agora nem mesmo essa pessoa. – Lílian fez uma pequena pausa e a única coisa que Tiago conseguia pensar era: "É ELA! É ELA!" – E a única coisa que eu pensei para demonstrar a essa pessoa que se chama: "Tiago Potter" que eu "Lílian Evans" o amo e estou infinitamente grata por tudo é enfrentando o meu medo e cantando para ele! – agora todos que suspeitavam que era a Lílian e que a pessoa que era o Tiago teve a sua confirmação e o Tiago quase teve um infarto do coração quando ouviu isso. Ele se levantou da cadeira e foi até em frente ao palco para ver a sua ruivinha cantar para ele.

Lílian foi até na frente do palco e apertou a mão do Tiago que este por sua vez deu o mais belo dos sorrisos. Lílian foi mais para dentro do palco soltando a mão do Tiago para poder cantar melhor.

**(Majore Estiano – Por Mais que eu tente)**

_Se o vento sopra sem sentido_

_As estrelas podem me guiar_

_Se eu não te tenho aqui comigo_

_Quando eu sonho eu posso encontrar_

Lílian cantava fazendo caras e bocas, parecendo uma cantora profissional de verdade.

_A liberdade sempre andou comigo_

_Nas esquinas de algum lugar_

_Mas o meu lugar é estar contigo_

_Eu não posso mais me controlar_

Agora pro refrão ela foi para a ponta do palco e olhava diretamente para o Tiago e não quebrava o contato visual enquanto os casais formados só curtiam a musica balançando as mãos para o alto e se beijando.

_Por mais que eu tente lhe dizer_

_O quanto eu sinto por você_

_Como é possível não saber_

_Que eu te quero_

_Não importa se estou sozinho_

_Eu não tenho como te esquecer_

_Vagando pelas ruas sem destino_

_Se me perco me encontro em você_

A cada palavra que a Lílian dizia Tiago encarava não como uma musica mais como se ela estivesse falando isso normalmente para ele. E isso deixava ele tão emocionado que chegava a impressionar, mais ele não derramou nenhuma lagrima se quer, afinal ele não queria ser chamado de viado, porque a final ele é veado!

_Por mais que eu tente lhe dizer_

_O quanto eu sinto por você_

_Como é possível não saber_

_Que eu te quero tanto_

_Por mais que eu tente lhe dizer_

_O quanto eu sinto por você_

_Como é possível não saber_

_Que eu te quero tanto_

Quando Lílian cantou esse ultimo trecho as pessoas já estavam cantando junto. A Lílian terminou em um fio de voz e apos acabar todos aplaudiram e gritaram. A Lílian estava com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Hum – Lílian limpou a garganta fingindo tossir e logo apos foi bem na pontinha do palco aonde Tiago a observava. – Agora eu queria chamar aqui no palco a pessoa que me fez estar aqui e se não fosse por essa pessoa eu teria talvez morrido ao invés de ficar de coma: TIAGO POTTER!

-Tiago! Tiago! Tiago! Tiago! Tiago! Tiago! Tiago! Tiago! Tiago! – todos gritaram o nome do Tiago e ele subiu no palco até a Lílian que apos ver ele desfez o feitiço Sonorus e deu-lhe um beijo dignos de cinemas. Todos aplaudiram e apos separa o beijo a Lílian já estava vermelha.

-Sabe eu acho que eu desaprendi a beijar depois de um mês, acho que paguei um mico neh? – perguntou Lílian envergonhada.

-Claro que não! – disse ele rindo dela – eu acho que você esta mil vezes melhor do que antes! – ele disse ao ver a cara de vergonha dela.

-Bom acho melhor a gente sair do palco não é? – disse Lílian bem alto para tentar fazer o Tiago ouvir a voz dela já que as pessoas estavam gritando muito.

-É eu também acho! – eles desceram do palco e começaram a dançar muito e também a beber muito.

E uma coisa que a Lílian nunca esqueceria era que uma aposta pode ser a escolha de uma vida!

**_FIM! _**

**N/A: FIM! Que triste né? Eu pretendia fazer uma coisa bem grande mais resolvi no final das contas fazer uma coisa mais pequena. Simplesmente só deu isso e acho que vai ficar por isso mesmo eu num vó mais escrever nela!**

**To esperando a resposta de uma pessoa pra fazer outra fic muito melhor por isso me aguardem hem! Rsrsrs**

**Reviews:**

**Any Lílian Potter: Pena mesmo que a Nath foi embora mais ela foi lá para o México ou pra Espanha? Não me lembro agora só sei que ela foi mais feliz assim!**

**Mayra: É eu sou má mesmo, fiz isso com a coitadinha da Lílian! E realmente fico muito bom as cenas T/L e R/N que bom que vc gostou!**

**Bjokas para todos e eu realmente gostei de fazer essa fic, afinal ela é a minha primeira fic completa! ;) **

**Bjokas novamente!°**


End file.
